The Best Damn Thing
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Kagome e Sango levam uma vida diferente das outras adolescentes.Juntas passam por apuros e confusões inexplicáveis.Quando conhecem Inuyasha e Miroku, as confusoes ficam piores. - Adimita, Inuyasha - Falei - Eu sou a coisa mais foda, que voce ja viu.Leia
1. Garotos novos, amizades novas

_**Garotos novos, amizades novas...**_

_**Nova Fic *u*, ta certo tenho 2 capitulos ja escritos, nao prometo postar com frequencia, mais ta ai. Me digam o que acham e mais, se eu devo parar de postar ou continuar.**_

_**PS: A fic era pra ser uma One- Shot...**_

"Mais um dia de chatice".

Há voce não sabe quem sou eu, muito menos a minha vai descobrir sabe porque? por que eu vou contar.

Sou Kagome Higurashi e tenho 17 longos cabelos negros e os olhos castanho escuros.

Um corpo legalzinho, apesar de que alguns garotos como o Kouga dizerem que sou uma deusa, mais fala serio eu não chego nem perto de um fio de cabelo da deusa menos a uma unha de Atena, mais em fim é isso o que eles falam.

No momento, eu estou na casa da minha melhor amiga tem os olhos castanhos claros e os cabelos enormes e lindos castanhos també que a bitch, deixa os cabelos presos num maldito rabo-de-cavalo. Mais mesmo assim continuam lindos.

- Anda logo, Sango - falei, toda esparramada no sofá da casa dela.

- Kagome, não é so voce que pode ir foda sabia? - perguntou ela sarcástica.

- Sango, hoje é o dia de acabar com a Kikyou - falei rindo.

- Concordo - disse ela rindo.

- Entao vamos? - perguntei pegando a minha mochila preta.

- Hoje vai ser um dia muito bom - disse a Sango pegando a bolsa dela vermelha.

Chegamos na escola e vimos uma GRANDE aglomeração em torno de 2 pontos indistintos.

- O que ta rolando ali? - perguntou a Sango virando a cabeça.

- Não me pergunte - falei fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Meninas - disse a Rin vindo em nossa direção.

Ela é irma da... da... Como é o nome da garota?... ah lembrei a Rin, uma das minhas amigas é uma prima da... pera ai? a Rin é MINHA PRIMA.

Como eu posso esquecer que ela é MINHA prima?

- Rin, voce é a minha prima? - perguntei alheiamente.

- É claro que sou né cabeça de vento - disse ela.

- Eu tinha esquecido! - falei parecendo uma idiota.

- O QUE? - Gritou ela.

- Ai Rin, da um cheia de coisas na mente - murmurei.

- Tipo?

- Tipo...- comecei - Tipo... tipo... dormir.

- Voce parece um panda - disse a Sango rindo.

- Panda? - perguntei - porque?

- Porque Pandas so comem, dormem, tentam fugir, são nervosos, se assustam facilmente...

- AHHH! - Gritei.

- O que foi criatura? - perguntou a Rin

- Nada não, achei que alguma coisa tinha encostado na minha perna - falei olhando pra baixo - era so a alça da minha bolsa.

- Voce é uma Panda! - disse a Sango

- eu sou a melhor panda que voce conheceu - falei me gabando.

- E a mais retardada, também - disse a Rin.

Mas que falta de respeito com a prima mental: não esquecer, de esquecer que a Rin é a minha prima.

- Quem são eles? - perguntou a Sango.

- Primo e irmao do Sesshy - disse a Rin.

Não disse? a Rin é namorada do amigo ok? não dou ele pra ninguem e ele é muito meu.E a Rin sabe disso ta?

- Hum... adorei eles - falei rindo - me diz que gostam de evanescense?

- Bem, o Inuyasha gosta - disse a Rin.

- Se ele não gostasse, eu o obrigaria a gostar - falei rindo.

- Doida - disse a Sango suspirando - outro gosta de Panic At The disco? - completou com os olhos brilhando.

- Banda preferida do Miroku - disse a Rin.

- Vamos salva-los - falei puxando a Sango.

Entramos, corrigindo tentamos entrar no meio da mutidao, mas como não ia nem pra frente e nem pra tras...

- Hey, galera! - gritou a Sango

- Pessoal! - falei batendo as maos.

Todos pararam de olhar para os meninos e nos olharam.

- Obrigada! - falei passando rapidamente por eles, junto com a Sango.

- Se vocês não saírem agora, ficaram presos no meio da multidão pelo resto da vida de vocês! - falei pegando no braço do Hanyou e o puxando para fora da muvuca.

- E as tarântulas irão comer vocês vivos! - disse a Sango fazendo o mesmo com o outro.

- Tarantulas? - perguntou o Hanyou.

- Prazer, Kagome Higurashi - falei soltando a mao dele e me apresentando.

- Inuyasha Taisho - disse ele.

- Eu sei - falei fazendo pose de convencida - conheço o seu irmão.

- E ele nunca me apresentou uma garota assim, como voce? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Pois é, mais uma prova de que o seu irmão é o melhor, pior melhor amigo do Mundo - falei.

- Melhor amigo? - disse o outro - Prazer, Miroku Houshi.

Me apresentei e a Sango se apresentou ao Inuyasha.

- Acho que devemos ir para a câmara de tortura - murmurei.

- Não temos escolha - disse a Sango cabisbaixa.

Os meninos concordaram do mesmo modo e assim fomos nós para a tal câmara de tortura.


	2. Eu sou uma Panda e a Kikyou é uma Anta,

_**Eu sou uma Panda e a Kikyou é uma Anta, legal não?**_

Entramos na sala 5 minutos antes da professora entrar.

Nos sentamos nas 5 ultimas cadeiras e eu murmurei para o Inuyasha:

- Faça o que eu digo, mais não faça o que eu faço!

- Porque? - perguntou ele sem entender.

- Porque, so eu sei enrolar 'essa' professora, além da Kikyou - falei franzindo o nariz.

Ele revirou os olhos e a professora começou a explicar um monte de baboseiras que eu já a mão no rosto, e comecei a soprar a minha franja por não ter nada pra fazer.

A professora se virou para o quadro e começou a passar os exercicios.

Peguei a minha bolsa, que estava encostada na cadeira e tirei de la de dentro o meu os fones e comecei a copiar os exercícios.

I'm on the highway to hell

On the highway to hell

Highway to hell

I'm on the highway to hell

_Estou na autoestrada para o inferno_

_Autoestrada para o inferno_

_Autoestrada para o inferno_

_Estou na autoestrada para o inferno_

Copiei os exercícios sem prestar atenção, mas copiei certo.

Peguei uma folha do meu caderno e escrevi um bilhete para a Sango:

_Vamos fazer um GRANDE, msn de o que ta achando da aula e passe para a Rin, o Miroku e o Inuyasha._

_P/S: não deixe 'a' ver._

_'A' _é a professora, sempre usamos codigo, assim se ela ver, não vai poder dizer que é sobre ela.

Apesar de que se ela pegar, eu assumo a culpa.

A Sango escreveu e passou o papel para a Rin, que passou para os outros, que voltou de novo pra mim.

Sango:

_Completamente um TEDIO!_

Rin:

_Poderiamos dormir ne?_

Inuyasha:

_Eu to quase dormindo._

Miroku:

_O Inuyasha veio dormindo o caminho todo!_

Kagome:

_Eu to ouvindo musica U.U morram de inveja lool, Inuyasha seu preguiçoso, primeira impressao de voce U.U._

Esperei mais alguns minutos e a folha voltou de novo.

Sango:

_Otima impressao n.n fui sarcastica._

Rin:

_Meninos, voces são totalmente opostos do Sesshy._

Miroku:

_Sesshomaru é do mal U.U _

Inuyasha:

_Bota do mal nisso. Hey. Kagome, você também se mostrou muito preguiçosa sabia? E Sango não seja sarcastica._

Olhei incredula pra folha e respondi.

Kagome:

_Sesshy, não é mal e a Sango a Sango sempre foi ironica. Preguiçosa um caramba, eu sou apenas um Panda._

Passei a folhinha e depois de 5 minutos ela voltou pra mim.

Sango:

_ sou não Kagome, sua Panda._

Rin:

_O meu Sesshy, não é mal e a Sango e a Ka sabem disso. _

Miroku:

_O meu Sesshy é. Uiie. Voces tem que ver as maldades que eles aprontam._

Inuyasha:

_Miroku, modo pervertido ~On~. Ele é do mal._

Eu ia responder, quando recebo mais uma bolinha de papel, so que essa foi na cabeça.

Olho pro lado e vejo a Tayna me olhando.

Ela estava usando os longos cabelos negros 2 pequenas argolinhas prateadas e tinha uma maquiagem que realçava bastante os olhos azuis.

Abri a bolinha e estava escrito assim:

_A profª ta de olho, toma cuidado._

Olhei pra ela e assenti.

Tayna era uma garota legal, apesar de não nos falarmos muito, ou por causa dos nossos estilos serem diferentes, mais fora isso nos davamos bem.

Os outros haviam percebido e ficaram quietos.

Peguei meu mp4 e coloquei 'My First Kiss' do 30H!3 com a Kesha pra tocar.

Abaixei a minha cabeça e fiquei apenas batendo os dedos no tampo da mesa, quando a professora disse:

- ?

Puxei o fone rapidamente e olhei pra ela com a maior cara de Santa.

- Sim, professora? - perguntei.

- Se voce prefere dormir, se retire da minha aula. - disse ela simplismente.

- Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar aqui - respondi cinicamente.

- Entao preste atençao - disse ela severamente.

- Eu estou prestando atençao, professora - falei.

- Entao me diga, quanto é 50.000 X 985? - perguntou ela

- 49,250 - respondi agradecendo por ser boa em contas de cabeça.

- Otimo - disse ela se virando novamente para a lousa.

Suspirei e voltei agora de verdade, a prestar atençao na aula.

...

- Tedio! - falou a Sango.

- Ainda bem que vamos ao intervalo - falei fazendo uma dancinha.

- Kagome, preguiçosa - disse o Inuyasha passando um braço por cima dos meus ombros.

- Inuyasha, folgado! - falei brincando.

Fomos caminhando ate o refeitório, quando trombamos com ela... Kikvaca ou Kik-anta pra vocês.

- Vejo que esta, tentando mandar os alunos novos para o seu mundo obscuro - disse ela sorrindo cinicamente.

- É bem melhor do que mandar, para esse seu mundinho cor de rosa - rebati.

- Voce me odeia, Kagome? - perguntou cinicamente.

- Não te odeio, Kikyou - respondi - so não ME GUSTA, Não faz parte do meu ser aturar a sua bela horrivel, pessoa.

- Ah... - disse ela se virando para o Inuyasha - Voce não gostaria, de andar com pessoas melhores?

- Acho, que eu sei distinguir quem é legal, melhor, ou simplesmente chata - respondeu ele educamente.

- Acho que voce sabe, sim - disse ela piscando.

"Inuyasha TRAIDOR, Inuyasha TRAIDOR, INUYASHA TRAIDOR!"

- Entao, voce vai vir comigo? - perguntou ela.

- Não - respondeu ele simplismente - Eu sei distinguir as pessoas chatas e irritantes.

"Inuyasha MEU HEROI, MEU HEROI."

- Entao voce vai vir comigo? - perguntou ela.

- Não sua anta de lagoa, ele te chamou de irritante e chata, so que educadamente - falei sorrindo.

- Voce ainda vai mudar de ideia, Inuyasha - disse ela irritada - eu sei.

- É Inuyasha, Voce ainda vai mudar de ideia - falei me virando pra ele.

- O que, Kagome? - perguntou ele confuso.

- Você ainda vai mudar de ideia, e vai me dar a camiseta do Panic At The disco - falei sorrindo.

- Mal nos conhecemos e voce já quer me falir? - perguntou ele

- Claro, essa é a base da amizade - falei piscando - Não é mesmo Bitch? - perguntei para a Sango.

- É - concordou ela - o Sesshomaru teve que nos dar, os dvd's originais...

- Fora, um monte de outras coisas - disse a Rin pensativa.

- Conclusao, falimos o Sesshomaru - falei assentindo.

- E os proximos, serão o Inuyasha e o Miroku - falou a Sango assentindo.

- Nossa - disse o Miroku rindo - isso se chama, amizade.

- Não - disse a Rin.

- Não? - perguntou ele confuso.

- Isso se chama, um jeito louco de fazer amigos, estilo Kagome e Sango - disse assentindo.

Revirei os olhos e puxei a Sango para o refeitorio.

- Estou com MUITA, fome! - falei para a Kaede a cozinheira.

- Eu trouxe o seu Hambúrguer - disse a Kaede piscando

- Eba - falei fazendo uma dancinha desgovernada.

- Menina, se controle - disse a Sango me dando um tapa na cabeça - estamos em publico.

- Ok, mama - falei

Ela revirou os olhos e pegou os nossos Hambúrgueres, enquanto eu peguei os refrigerantes.

Fomos caminhando e nos sentamos na mesa de sempre. Que é perto da saida, ironico não?

Não é mesmo. Bom.. talvez seja, so que nós preferimos sentar perto da saida.

- Puts, que intervalo parado - falou o Miroku se sentando na mesa, junto com o Inuyasha e a Rin.

- Conheço uma pessoa, que pode nos ajudar a movimentar mais isso - falei me levantando - Já volto.

Caminhei entre as mesas e encontrei ele. Kouga Okani.

Ele é um yokai lobo de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

- Kouga? - chamei

- Eu? - disse ele se virando - Ah, oi Ka - disse ele sorrindo.

- Preciso da sua caixinha de som - falei - Me gusta escutar Dance, Dance.

- Toma - disse ele me dando a caixinha - Já sabe o esquema ne?

- Se pegarem, é claro que vao pegar, eu me responsabilizo - falei assentindo.

- Não, sua idiota! - disse ele revirando os olhos - Precisa ter um Pen Drive.

- E se pegarem? - perguntei

- Lavamos as louças juntos - disse ele.

- Vou colocar esse treco, no ultimo volume! - falei rindo.

- Coloque uma musica decente - disse ele acentindo.

- Pode deixar - falei me virando e voltando para a minha mesa.

- Sango? - falei estendendo a mao.

- Não, sei porque eu ainda trago esse Pen Drive - falou ela me dando um Pen Drive vermelho.

- Porque, voce tambem gosta de Zona - falei sorrindo e colocando o Pen Drive na caixinha.

A musica começou a tocar e todos começaram a bater as maos no ritimo da musica.

- Vai Inuyasha, se mexe - falei dançando.

Começamos a dublar e o Miroku e a Sango, começaram a fingir que tinham baterias.

Me levantei e puxei o Inuyasha e nós dois começamos a pular.

As pessoas que estavam no refeitório, começaram a fazer uma bagunça imensa.

Entao o diretor entrou dentro do refeitorio e gritou:

- Abaixem a musica - falou nervoso.

Ninguem ouviu, e continuamos a bater palmas.

Quando a musica acabou, vimos o diretor Myuga mais vermelho do que nunca.

- Quem começou essa baderna? - perguntou severamente.

Ninguem respondeu.

Revirei os olhos e falei:

- Eu - levantei a mao.

- Tinha que ser voce, não é srta. Higurashi - falou ele revirando os olhos.

- Não fale, como se fosse novidade - falei suspirando.

- Não me responda - disse ele.

- Ok, senhor - falei.

- Vamos para a minha sala - disse ele.

- Eu tambem vou! - disse a Sango - o Pen Drive é meu.

- Otimo, Srta. Taijy - disse ele.

- Eu também vou - disse o Kouga - a caixinha é minha.

- Eu tambem vou - disse o Inuyasha - ajudei na baderna.

- É logico, que eu vou - disse o Miroku - eu dei a ideia.

- Eu vou, porque não vou deixar os meus amigos sozinhos nessa - disse a Rin.

- Otimo, vamos todos - disse o diretor - Alguem mais a declarar?

- Ninguém mais, senhor - falei - Vamos.

Seguimos para a diretoria, a onde iriamos tomar a nossa... melhor o nosso castigo.

Ou Recompensa, porque ficar em casa de 3 a uma semana é otimo.

Ou principalmente, ficar fora da aula...

_Continua..._

_**O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER? O DIRETOR IRÁ EXPULSA-LOS? DETENÇAO? SO NO PROXIMO CAPITULO.**_

_**nane-chan3 : **__Espero que goste do Capitulo Kissus ;*_

_**Anonimo: **__Serio que amou? OMGOSH, o que achou do capitulo? Kissus ;*_

_**DH: **__Vou te chamar de DH e ponto, tenho itimidade com voce porque voce ja acompanha quase todas as minhas historias e ponto U.U Continua rapido kkk so postei porque ja tava escrito o capitulo kkk to com uma fic atrasada e nem postei ainda, vou ser morta U.U o que achou do capitulo? Kissus ;*_


	3. Castigo

_**Castigo **_

O diretor nos fitava, um silencio pairava na sala, todos haviam optado por silencio, afinal ninguém queria se ferrar...

- Diretor, voce vai demorar muito? - perguntou a Sango impaciente.

- Srta. Taijy, me diga uma punição adequada. - falou o diretor.

- Sei lá, a Kagome que é boa nisso - disse ela revirando os olhos.

- Eu? - exclamei me levantando da cadeira.

- Voce é a mais vingativa de nos duas - disse ela dando ombros.

- Vingativa um c***lho - falei apontando o dedo pra ela - Voce que é.

- Srta. Higurashi, tenha modos - disse o diretor.

- Desculpe - falei.

- Ata - disse a Sango - quem colou a menina na cadeira com superbond, na 1ª serie foi voce!

- Ela mereceu - murmurei - Mais você colou chiclete, no cabelo daquela garota também na 1ª serie.- acusei.

- Ela pegou o meu apontador emprestado e não devolveu - disse ela dando ombros.

- Meninas, chega - disse o diretor.

- Ok - falamos.

- Voces vao limpar a cozinha - disse o diretor exasperado - e o refeitorio tambem.

- Agora? - perguntou o Kouga.

- É agora. - disse o diretor.

- Tudo bem - falei me empenhando o maximo para parecer triste.

- Tragico - disse a Sango fazendo o mesmo.

Saimos da sala de cabeça baixa e fomos em direçao ao refeitorio.

- CONSEGUIMOS - Gritamos eu e a Sango pulando.

- E ELE NÃO TIROU A CAIXINHA E NEM O PEN DRIVE! - Gritou a Rin se juntando a nós.

- Mas nos temos que limpar a cozinha e o refeitório - disse o Kouga suspirando.

- MAS NÃO TIROU A CAIXINHA E NEM O PEN DRIVE - Falei pulando.

- Voce é louca! - disse o Kouga.

- Loucura é so uma questão de ponto de vista - falei piscando.

- Então, vamos limpar aqui logo - falou o Miroku.

Fomos para a cozinha e Kaede estava lá.

- Limpar a cozinha, de novo? - perguntou ela.

- Si - respondi num péssimo sotaque de espanhol.

- Bem, já que a cozinha é de voces - disse ela se levantando - Boa sorte e tchau.

- Tchau, Kaede - falamos acenando.

Assim que a Kaede saiu, eu me virei para a Sango e ela assentiu.

- Vamos cantar pessoal - falei pegando uma esponja.

- Cantar? - perguntou o Inuyasha se postando ao meu lado.

- É - respondeu a Sango - coloca This Is Our Song, ai Kouga.

O Kouga colocou a musica e nós começamos a limpeza da cozinha.

- Vai Inuyasha - falei vendo o Inuyasha esfregar um prato numa lerdeza.

- Calma, Kagome - disse ele.

Peguei a torneira, que é tipo daquelas mangueiras e esguichei agua na cara do Inuyasha.

- Hey! - gritou ele tentando se defender com um prato.

- Ande, esfregue o prato - falei rindo.

- KAGOME! - Gritou a Sango.

E assim que eu me virei o que eu recebo contra a minha linda e maravilhosa face?

Quem disse que foi uma esponja, CHEIA de agua, acertou.

- Filha da Pu** - falei virando a mangueira em direçao a ela, so que acertou o Kouga e o Miroku. -Ferro! - falei me abaixando.

- Droga, Miroku - falou a Rin jogando uma esponja no Miroku, que tinha atingido ela.

- Voce não vai escapar, Kagome - disse o Inuyasha pegando a mangueira e me molhando.

- FILHO DA SUA MAE! - Gritei me levantando.

So que como os 'acasos' me amam, eu tive que escorregar e acabei puxando o Inuyasha junto.

- Bem feito! - falei rindo.

- Voce me paga, Higurashi - disse ele pegando uma esponja com sabão.

- Inuyasha, essa porra ta com sabao - falei me levantando correndo e indo pra tras da Sango.

- Nem vem pra, cá Kagome - disse a Sango jogando um balde de agua na minha direção, so que ele atingiu Miroku

- E agora? ta do meu lado? - perguntei.

- Sempre - disse ela saindo correndo.

Corremos ate o refeitório e nos escondemos atrás de algumas mesas.

- Precisamos ter um plano de batalha - falei.

- Olha aqueles baldes ali - falou ela apontando para dois baldes de agua, que por sorte estavam cheios.

- Run Bitch, Run - falei correndo em direção aos baldes.

Quando chegamos aos baldes e pegamos os mesmos, os meninos disseram:

- Maos pra cima! - disse o Inuyasha

- Cintura solta - falei olhando para a Sango que entendeu.

- Da meia volta - disse ela e nos viramos com os baldes na mao.

- Dança Kuduro! - falamos juntas jogando os baldes de agua neles.

- Isso não vale - falou um Miroku ensopado.

- Ninguém disse as regras - falei dando ombros.

Quer saber? nunca mais desafio o Inuyasha e o Miroku para uma guerra.

Sabe porque? fizemos a MAIOR bagunça, e tivemos que ficar na escola ate as 16:00, so nós 4 porque a Rin e o Kouga, arrumaram a cozinha e se mandarão.

- - falei entrando dentro da minha casa e detalhe, so quem ta em casa é a minha irma Ellen, mais velha 1 ano, a coisa mais fofa da minha vida. E outra observaçao, a Ellen é tao louca quanto eu, entao não a julguem santa ok?

- Morta de que, criatura? - perguntou ela de olhos fechados.

A Ellen é loira, dos olhos castanhos. Ela puxou ao meu pai.

E eu a minha beautiful, mamãe.

- Tive que limpar o refeitório - falei me jogando em cima do sofá.

- Voce fez a maior zona lá, não foi? - perguntou ela com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Como voce adivinhou? - perguntei.

- Telepatia Manola, telepatia - disse ela dando ombros.

- Voce e a sua telepatia - falei me levantando.

- Sou foda! - disse ela.

Revirei os olhos e começei a subir as escadas, quando ela disse:

- Mamae falou, que uma amiga dela vai vir aqui!

- Sozinha? - perguntei

- Não, a filha vai vir - disse ela franzindo o nariz - junto com a irma dela.

- Da nossa idade? - perguntei.

- É - disse ela abrindo os olhos.

- Que merda - falei continuando a subir as escadas.

Entrei no meu quarto, roxo e lilás e me joguei na minha cama, sabe e quem sem querer, querendo eu acabei adormecendo.

Comecei a sonhar com o video The Lazy songs, do Bruno Mars, so que de vez de macacos e o proprio Bruno Mars eram o Inuyasha, o Miroku, o Kouga, o Sesshomaru, o Bankotsu e o Houjo.

- Kagome? - me chamava a Ellen me balançando.

- Hum... - murmurei.

- Acorda - disse ela continuando a me sacudir.

- So mais 5 minutos - falei colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

Entao ela fez uma coisa, que me faz prometer acordar sempre que ela me chamar.

Ela pegou o meu cobertor e puxou, fazendo com que eu caísse de cara do chao.

- Porra - murmurei - Voce é do mal.

- Me gusta ser do mal, com voce - disse ela rindo - anda logo!- completou saindo do meu quarto.

Eu juro, juro mesmo que tentei me arrumar, mais a minha cama parecia tao convidativa.

- Um soninho de 5 minutos, não faz mal - murmurei me deitando e me cobrindo.

"Vive num abacaxi e mora no mar..."

"Bob Esponja, calça quadrada!"

"Tem a cor amarela e espirra a água?"

"Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada!"

"Se nenhuma bobagem é o que você quer"

''Bob Esponja Calça quadrada!"

"Diaburas a bordo e problemas com peixes"

''Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada!"

''Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada!''

- AHHHH! - gritei me levantando.

- Eu disse pra você levantar - disse a Ellen com uma jarra de agua na mão, é ela jogou agua em mim.

- Voce é má - falei me levantando - eu comecei a forrar a cama e acabei dormindo.

- Nem vem, que eu não caio nessa - disse ela dando ombros.

Ela tava usando uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa branca de uma alça só e uma pulseira de prata escrita ''Ellen'' e um salto cabelos estavam soltos.

- Vou me arrumar - falei pegando algumas coisas na gaveta e me dirigindo ao banheiro.

- Ve se não vai dormir na banheira - disse ela.

- Eu vo tomar banho de chuveiro - falei mostrando a lingua.

Entrei dentro do banheiro e me despi.

Tomei um banho de agua morna e já sai do banheiro mais animada.

É logico que eu me enrolei em uma toalha, ok.

Entrei no meu quarto e a Ellen já não estava mais lá, fechei a porta e coloquei End Of Time, da Beyonce pra tocar.

Peguei uma regata branca e um colete preto e joguei na cama.

- Shorts ou calça? - falei pensativa - se eu colocar um shorts vao me chamar de piriguete, se eu colocar uma calça vao me julgar do mesmo jeito... Entao dane-se vou se shorts.

Peguei um shorts preto e coloquei em cima da cama.

Coloquei as minhas peças intimas e passei a minha roupa e falei:

- All star ou rasteirinha? eis a questão.

Peguei o meu all star preto favorito e uma rasteirinha preta não tao favorita assim.

- Vou de all star - falei colocando o mesmo.

Terminei de me arrumar, fazendo as coisas basicas que é passar um lapis de olho bem forte e um gloss.

Desci as escadas e vi a Ellen assistindo TV entediada.

- Cade a minha mae? - perguntei.

- Ta na cozinha - disse ela mudando de canal.

- Valeu - falei indo em direçao a cozinha.

Lá estava a minha mae, Midoriko Higurashi uma mulher de 35 anos, que tem os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis escuros.

É serio agora, não que nas outras vezes não fossem serias, minha mãe parece ter 25 anos.

- Hey! - chamei.

- Você esta totalmente oposta da Ellen - disse ela rindo.

- Mentira! - falei rindo - a Ellen de algum modo, conseguiu deixar claro que ela não é paty.

- É mesmo - concordou ela pensativa.

- Quem é essa sua amiga, hein? - perguntei abrindo o armario e pegando uma bolacha.

- Uma amiga muito querida minha - respondeu ela - não coma bolachas, vai perder a fome.

- Ta - falei colocando o pacote de bolachas de novo dentro do armário. - E ela vai vir jantar, com as filhas e o marido dela?

- O marido dela, vai chegar junto com o seu pai - respondeu ela mechendo em alguma coisa na panela, que tem o cheiro muito bom.

- Eles trabalham juntos?

- Aham - disse ela.

- Interessante - falei - Vou... pra algum lugar. - falei saindo da cozinha.

Entrei novamente na sala e agora a Ellen estava falando ao telefone:

- Ah, ela acabou de entrar aqui - disse ela me estendendo o telefone.

- Quem é? - perguntei.

- Sesshomaru - respondeu.

- Alo? - falei.

- _Primeiro dia dos meus parentes na escola, e voce faz a maior zona no refeitorio? _- _disse ele rindo._

- Boa noite pra você também, Sesshomaru - falei irônica.

_- É serio, o Inuyasha e o Miroku chegaram em casa cheirando a amaciante, sabão em pó e detergente - disse ele rindo mais ainda._

- Eles provocaram - falei dando ombros - não tenho culpa, de termos achado o sabão em pó, o detergente e o amaciante.

_- Minha mãe, fez com que eles tomassem banho no quintal - disse ele - pra não sujar a casa._

- Tadinho deles - falei rindo.

_- Tadinho deles? e voce ta rindo? - perguntou ele._

- Eu so quis demonstrar que sou uma boa amiga - falei.

_- Amanha eu vou dar uma passada na sua escola - disse ele._

- Verificar se a Rin esta bem - falei revirando os olhos.

_- Não - disse ele - ver meus amigos._

- Mentira - falei

_- Ta, eu vou ai na saida. Buscar TODOS vocês para virem aqui em casa - disse ele e eu imaginei ele revirando os olhos._

- Ate a Ellen? - falei de olhos arregalados.

_- Eu sei que você ama a sua irmã - disse ele._

- E amo - respondi - mas ela não precisa saber disso.

_- Para de ser chata, Kagome - disse ele._

- Eu não disse nada, eu quero que ela vá - falei dando ombros.

_- Serio? - falou ele surpreso - Porque o tom de surpresa entao?_

- E eu lá que vou saber? - respondi - Minha irma é a melhor do mundo.

- O que você quer? - perguntou a mesma me olhando desconfiada.

- Ta vendo, Sesshomaru - falei - Minha irma é desconfiada.

_- É que da ultima vez que você usou esse, ''minha irmã é a melhor do mundo'', ela teve que te pagar uma guitarra - disse ele._

- Ora, eu não quero nada - falei ofendida.

- Vou acreditar em você dessa vez - disse a Ellen.

- Viu, ela acredita em mim e voce Sesshomaru? - perguntei.

_- Acredito - disse ele - Por enquanto..._

A campainha tocou e a minha mãe veio toda animada da cozinha para abrir a porta.

- Affs, vou desligar - falei suspirando.

_- Porque? - perguntou ele._

- Porque a amiga da minha mae e as filhas dela chegaram - falei revirando os olhos.

_- E quem são? - perguntou ele curioso._

- Porra - murmurei esquecendo do Sesshomaru no telefone.

Lá estava ela.

Kikyou Takeda, a Paty mais irritante da minha escola... Esqueci voces já sabem disso.

Ela esta usando um vestido vermelho tomara-que caia e um salto alto preto, so que o salto dela é bem maior do que o da Ellen.

Tinha uma outra moça tinha os cabelos igualmente negros como os da Kikyou, os olhos num tom verde claro. Ela usava um vestido roxo, de uma manga só e um salto igualmente alto como o de Kikyou.

- Mieko - disse a minha mae contente abraçando uma mulher que tinha os cabelos negros ate o meio das costas e que tinha os olhos castanhos usava um vestido mais comportado do que os das filhas.

- Midoriko - disse ela sorrindo e devolvendo o abraço da minha mae.

_- Alo? Kagome? - chamava o Sesshomaru insistentemente no telefone._

- Sesshomaru, nos falamos amanha - falei desligando o telefone.

- Essas são as suas filhas, Midoriko? - perguntou Mieko.

- Aham - respondeu a minha mae sorrindo - Kagome e Ellen.

- Oi - disse a Ellen.

- Olá - falei acenando com uma mão.

Kikyou quando me notou ficou surpresa. Eu teria me aproveitado da situação se eu, não estivesse tão surpresa.

- Estas são, Kaguya e Kikyou - disse Mieko sorrindo.

As 'maes' se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

- Ellen, preciso falar com você - falei pegando a minha irmã pela mão.

Subimos para o corredor de cima e eu falei:

- Kikyou é da minha escola, nos não nós damos bem e fim - falei jesticulando com as maos.

- Ela é da sua escola? - perguntou ela perplexa.

- Aham - falei.

- Fudeu! - disse ela assentindo - Kaguya é da minha faculdade e nos tambem não nós damos bem.

- E agora? - falei notando o meu pai chegando. Ele é loiro e tem os olhos castanhos iguais os da Ellen. O Nome do meu lindo pai? Yuri Higurashi.

Ele estava acompanhado de um moço bonito e que não se parecia nem um pouco com Kikyou, mas os olhos eram idênticos aos de Kaguya.

- Vamos tentar, enrolar o máximo possível - disse ela pensando - Tentar escapar de qualquer insinuação sobre a escola, de acordo?

- Totalmente - falei.

- Meninas - disse a minha mãe subindo as escadas sorridente - Vamos, vou servir o jantar.

- Claro, mãe - respondemos.

Nos entreolhamos e descemos as escadas.

- Minha filha, Ellen esta fazendo faculdade de literatura, irá ser uma grande escritora - falava meu pai enquanto comiamos.

- Minha filha Kaguya, esta fazendo faculdade de moda - disse o sr. Takeda - irá ser uma grande estilista.

- Kagome, sabia que Kikyou estuda na mesma escola que voce? - me perguntou a sra. Takeda.

- Não sabia, não - falei me fingindo de inocente - voce sabia Kikyou, que eu estudo na mesma escola que voce? - perguntei arqueando uma sombrancelha.

- Não, Não sabia - disse ela.

O Jantar não foi um dos melhores, a única coisa boa foi a que ficar aturando pits de etiqueta de Kikyou e Kaguya, olhares reeprendedores dos meus pais por causa que não estavamos conversando com as garotas, e um monte de baboseiras a mais.

- Porque amanha, nós não vamos todas juntas para o shopping fazer compras? - propos a sra. Takeda.

- Sinto muito - disse a Ellen - eu e a Kagome, temos compromisso amanha.

- Que compromisso? - perguntou a minha mae.

- Vamos sair com o Sesshomaru e os outros - falei dando ombros.

A sra. Takeda me olhou como se eu fosse doida, 'recusar uma tarde de compras?'', jamais no vocabulario delas.

- Eu tenho que sair com Kagura e a Yura - disse Kikyou com aquela vozinha irritante.

- E eu tenho que sair com a Kana - disse Kaguya e eu entendi o motivo da minha irma odiar ela.

As duas, tanto Kaguya, quanto Kikyou tinham tipo um pisca-pisca na cabeça escrito assim: ''FUTIL, FUTIL, SENSÍVEL DE MAIS NÃO SE APROXIME.A MENOS QUE QUEIRA ME PAGAR UMA TARDE NO SPA."

- Bem, ate um dia desses - falamos eu e a Ellen juntas.

Os Takeda terminaram de se despedir e foram embora.

- Meninas, o que foi aquilo? - perguntou a minha mae.

- Me desculpe mae, mas voce sabe que não me dou bem com pessoas futeis - falei já indo em direçao as escadas.

- E eu a mesma coisa - disse a Ellen fazendo o mesmo - Boa noite.

Entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta, tirei os meus sapatos e me joguei na minha cama.

- Sabe, acho que tenho tido dias longes de mais - murmurei antes de adormecer.

_Continua..._

_**O.O A FIC TA FICANDO FODA, DIGO ISSO PRA VOCES, AGORA ME MANDEM REVIEWS, PORQUE SE NAO EU DIMINUO OS TAMANHOS U.U BRINCADEIRA, MAS EU DIMINUO OS CAPITULOS KKKK'**_

_**DuquesaK : **__Tenho sim *-* .com, se nao aparecer direito tem no perfil, o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

_**DH: **__NOOO ~LE SE ESCONDENDO~KKK DH, safadhenooo kkkk Sou mais nova que ti kkkk, Panda preguiçoso mais que preguiçoso kkk o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;*_

_**ThaliCarvalho **__Oiaa kkkk Nem ta, se toda fic que eu escrever voce acompanhar eu vo ta feliz *-*, tipo assim a minha escrita MUDO muito, voce pode perceber desde quando voce me acompanha em REBELDE kkk ai fica dificil de reconhecer kkk Somos tres bate o/ é uma tecnca muito boa, amooo :3 Evanescense OMGOSH, Amy Lee+ What you Want = eu piro kkk Ate mais :3 o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

_**ENTAO AMORES DA MINHA VIDA, ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM NA REVIEW OKS?**_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	4. SKATES

_**SKATES.**_

_**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM NAS REVIEWS E EU POSTO O PROXIMO CAPITULO DOMINGO, SE EU ALCAÇAR PELO MENOS 5 REVIEWS OK?**_

- Kagome, criatura daqui a pouco você cai em cima do café - disse a Ellen comendo um pedaço de pão.

- É o sono - falei apoiando o meu rosto em uma mao.

- Ta, e voce vai pra escola de pijama? - perguntou ela com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Eu não me vesti ainda não? - perguntei.

- Não, você esta de pijama - disse ela.

Continuei tomando café, ate que meu pai entrou na cozinha e disse:

- Kagome, se voce não quiser se atrasar e ser morta pela Sango, é melhor voce correr - falou com a maior naturalidade.

- Eu já to vestida - murmurei.

- VOCE TA DE PIJAMA, KAGOME - Gritou a Ellen irritada.

Uma característica dos Higurashi's, pelo menos da minha parte e da Ellen, nos irritamos fácilmente.

- Eu to vestida - falei me levantando e indo em direção as escadas.

Entrei no meu quarto e parei em frente ao meu grande espelho.

- PORQUE NINGUEM ME AVISOU, QUE EU TO DE PIJAMA! - Gritei indignada.

Abri meu guarda roupa e peguei uma calça jeans cinza, uma regata branca e uma blusa xadrez vermelha.

Me vesti e coloquei meu all star vermelho.

- Minha luvinha, de couro preta - cantei abrindo a minha gaveta de luvas.

Passei os meus desodorantes e o meu perfume, peguei a minha bolsa e fui pra sala.

- Ah, agora voce ta vestida e devidamente maquiada - disse a Ellen.

Ela estava usando uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa da AC\DC e um all star preto.

- Não diga - respondi sarcasticamente.

- Não vou dizer - disse ela

- Voce já não devia ter saido? - perguntei.

- Não tenho aula hoje -disse ela dando ombros.

- Sortuda - falei indo em direçao a porta - Fui!

´Peguei o meu mp4 e fui caminhando ate a casa da Sango.

- Ta atrasada - disse ela já na porta.

A Sango tava usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa do Panic at the disco.

- Mal, ninguem me avisou que eu tava de pijama - falei revirando os olhos.

- E eles tem que te avisar, sua criatura retardada - falou ela.

- Claro - falei começando a caminhar com ela do meu lado - como voce disse, sou retardada.

- Não precisa confimar, Kagome - disse ela suspirando.

- Eu to com preguiça - murmurei.

- De que? - perguntou ela.

- De caminhar - falei, vendo o Kohaku passando pela gente de skate, junto com um amigo. - Aquele é o seu irmao?

- É sim - disse ela.

- Sango, vamos pedir os skates - falei com os olhos brilhando.

- Ele não vai emprestar - disse ela tristemente.

Revirei os olhos e gritei:

- KOHAKU, CORRE AQUI!

Ele virou e veio em nossa direçao junto com o amigo dele.

- Fala Kagome - disse ele.

O Kohaku é o irmão mais novo da Sango, apenas dois anos. Ele tem os cabelos negros , os olhos castanhos como os da Sango e ele é gentil, pelo menos comigo.

- Empresa os skates? - perguntei.

- Os dois? - disse ele.

- É, um pra mim e o outro pra sua irma.

- Mas... - começou ele.

- Por favor, convence o seu amigo e depois eu te compro um jogo - falei. Ate parece que eu vo comprar jogo, tenho um monte lá em casa.

- Um pra cada - disse ele.

- Ta, Ta, Ta - falei - me senti o professor Girafales agora.

Ele falou com o amigo dele e trouxe os skates.

- Valeu, Kohaku - falei pegando o skate que tinha um dragao. - depois nos mandamos pra voce de novo.

- Não vamos sumir com eles - falou a Sango pegando o outro - se sumir... o Sesshomaru da outro pra voces.

Entao subimos em cima dos skates e saímos a toda velocidade.

- Me gusta andar de Skate, Sango - falei virando a rua da escola.

- Somos duas - disse ela fazendo o mesmo.

Claro, que pro dia ficar melhor nos tinhamos que tipo assim, acabar atropelando a Kikyou? e a Kagura?

- O que voce fez, sua IMBECIL - gritou ela se levantando.

- Eu não fiz nada - falei assentindo - quem fez foi a gravidade.

- COM A SUA AJUDA - Gritou ela vermelha.

- Não, não, não - disse a Sango - com a ajuda dos Skates.

- PORQUE VOCES ESTAVAM EM CIMA! - Gritou a Kagura.

- Não, não, não - falei - eu não estava em cima, voce estava Sango?

- De jeito nenhum. - disse ela.

- Entao quem estava? - perguntou a Kikyou sarcastica.

- Meninos - falamos acenando para o Inuyasha e o Miroku que tinham acabado de chegar.

Largamos a Kikyou e a Kagura gritando feito doidas e fomos falar com os meninos.

- Voces andam de Skate? - perguntou o Miroku

- Aham - respondeu a Sango.

Olhei para o Inuyasha e ele me olhou.

- Nos combinamos? - falamos ao mesmo tempo.

O Inuyasha estava usando uma calça jeans preta, uma regata branca e uma blusa xadrez vermelha igual a minha. E é logico que ele estava usando um all star vermelho.

- Hum.. que coisa fofa! - disse a Sango rindo.

Comecei a rir, não pelo o que ela disse e sim porque ela não tinha notado que o Miroku tambem tava com a blusa do Panic at the disco.

- Troxa - falei rindo mais ainda - olha pro Miroku.

- Idiota - disse ela tambem rindo.

- Bom, pra não ficar estranho - começou o Inuyasha - vamos entrar.

- Concordo e não concordo - falei

Entramos e eu e a Sango de algum modo, conseguimos colocar os skates dentro do armario.

- Sabe, Sango - comecei - acho que seu irmão quer me falir, quantos jogos eu já dei pra ele?

- Acho que uns, 150 por ai - disse ela mordendo a tampa da caneta.

- Eu pensei que tinha sido mais - falei fazendo o mesmo que ela.

- Srta. Higurashi? - me chamou a professora

- Sim? - falei com a maior cara de pau.

- Algo que queira dividir com a sala? - perguntou ela.

- Não, não professora - falei

- Mas parece que tem, já que o assunto com a srta. Taijy não acaba - disse a professora sarcasticamente.

- Quer mesmo saber professora? - perguntei me levantando e indo em direçao a ela.

O Inuyasha e o Miroku me olhavam temerosos.

- Diga srta. Higurashi - disse a professora secamente.

- Eu estava dizendo a Sango, que... - comecei a falar num tom frio - que amei... A sua bolsa. - completei feliz.

- Serio? eu comprei ela ontem - disse a professora - Obrigada srta. Higurashi, já pode se sentar novamente.

- Ta legal - falei voltando ao meu lugar com um sorriso radiante.

O resto da aula se passou, quase que tranquilamente, tirando a parte em que eu comecei a rir do nada e acabei caindo da cadeira e então a professora me mandou sair da sala.

- Culpa do Inuyasha - acusei o mesmo - ele me fez rir.

- E voce de idiota riu - disse ele.

Nos encaramos por um tempo e depois começamos a rir.

- Cade a Rin, hein? - perguntei notando que a minha...PRIMA não tava com a gente.

- Ela não veio hoje, menina retardada - disse a Sango.

- Interessante - falei - vamos fazer o que hoje mesmo, com o Sesshomaru?

- Sei la - disse o Inuyasha - ele disse que viria nos buscar.

- Ele é um retardado de marca maior - falei assentindo.

- Ele que não veja você dizendo isso - disse o Miroku.

- Porque? - perguntei com a mao na cintura - o Sesshy tem medo de mim.

O Miroku e o Inuyasha começaram a rir, mas depois pararam subitamente.

- Ele ta atrás de mim, não ta? - perguntei.

Os tres, claro a Sango tambem tava no bolo.

- Sesshy, não é Kagome? - perguntou o Sesshomaru.

- Eu nunca disse isso! - falei sorrindo cinicamente.

- Como se alguem acreditasse, Kagome - disse a Ellen.

- Voce, o Sesshomaru e cade a Rin? - perguntei.

- Aqui! - disse a Rin aparecendo.

- A turma ta completa - falei ironicamente.

Apresentei a Ellen ao o Inuyasha e o Miroku e eles se deram bem.

- Voces esqueceram, que nos temos aula - falei suspirando - Vamos fugir.

- Eu topo - disse a Sango.

- Claro - disse o Inuyasha.

- E voces acham que eu vou ficar aqui é? - disse o Miroku.

_Continua..._

_**OI GENTE, OLHA EU AQUI, QUERO MAIS REVIEWS OK? EU NEM IA POSTAR HOJE... MAS VOU DEIXAR VOCES CURIOSOS OK?**_

_**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM.**_

_**DH: **__kkkkkkk essa ai faz uma zona que ganha de qualquer um, principalmente quando ela ta junto com a fics so sao atualizadas em horas de pressas kkk tinha uma leitora minha que fazia faculdade e toda a vez que eu postava ela tinha prova no dia seguinte. Tragico kkkk Como foi a viajem? Kissus;*_

_**ThaliCarvalho : **__Nem so, tu que é kkk *o* Really? tenho me esforçado muito, tanto que essa fic ja tem mais capitulos do que eu preciso pra postar kkk Ninguem pode saber do nosso segredo, somos Pandas espiãs. Muito foda a traduçao dela *-* é tipo ela fez uma algazarra na escola, e quem saiu prejudicados foram os meninos, por causa do sabao em pó e do amaciante kkk no proximo capitulo vai ter MUITO mais confusao, te garanto a minha beta riu muito quando leu. Castigo super Ironico ne? Kikyou e Kaguya inimigas de Ellen e Kagome. Kissus;**_

_**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM NAS REVIEWS E EU POSTO O PROXIMO CAPITULO DOMINGO, SE EU ALCAÇAR PELO MENOS 5 REVIEWS OK?**_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	5. tarde divertida com os meus retardados

_**RECEBI 5 REVIEWS, ENTAO TIVE QUE POSTAR HOJE *-***_

Fugimos da escola com a ajuda do Kouga e ele fez questão de também ir.

- Alguém pode, por favor me dizer porque o Sesshomaru não tem um carro maior? - reclamou a Ellen que estava sentada em cima do colo do Kouga.

- Ou então porque, não trouxeram outro carro? - reclamei pois estava sentada em cima do colo do Inuyasha.

- Há meninas, não reclamem - disse a Sango - pelo menos, nenhuma de voces esta sentada no colo do Miroku.

- e voce ta ai na frente! - falamos juntas.

- Ganhei, na sorte - disse ela dando ombros.

- Traidora - murmurei.

- Mas a Kagome e o Inuyasha parecem um casal - disse o Miroku - ate as roupas estão combinando.

- Vai se fu*** - falei - Hey, Inuyasha? - mumurmurei.

- Eu? - murmurou ele de volta.

- Nada não - falei rindo - é só pra ter o que falar mesmo.

- Idiota - disse ele.

- Nos vamos a onde hein. Sesshomaru? - perguntou a Ellen.

- Mercado - respondeu ele.

- Não deixem a Kagome, perto da seçao de doces - disse ela apontando pra mim.

- Hey! - reclamei - traidora.

- Vamos comprar besteiras mesmo - disse a Rin dando ombros.

- Se fud** - falei pra Ellen e depois mostrei a lingua.

- Vamos assistir algum filme? - perguntou o Kouga.

- Harry Potter! - falamos eu a Sango, a Rin e a Ellen juntas.

- Mas.. -começaram os meninos.

- Foda-se, nós já decidimos - cortou a Ellen.

Os meninos ainda tentaram protestar, mas fazer o que? as mulheres dominam o mundo.

- Sango, coloca Avril Lavigne, The Best Damn Thing.

A Sango mecheu no porta luvas e achou o cd que nós haviamos colocado lá.

_**Let me hear you say 'hey hey hey'**_

_**(Hey, hey hey!)**_

_**Alright, now let me hear you say 'hey hey ho'**_

_**(Hey hey ho!)**_

_Deixem-me ouvir vocês dizerem hey, hey, hey!_

_(Hey, hey, hey!)_

_Certo, agora me deixem ouvir vocês dizerem hey, hey, ho_

_(hey hey ho!)_

Começamos a cantar e os meninos so ouviam.

_**I hate it when a guy**_

_**Doesn't get the door**_

_**Even though I told him yesterday**_

_**And the day before**_

_Eu odeio quando um cara_

_Não abre a porta_

_Mesmo que eu disse a ele ontem_

_E no dia anterior_

Descemos do carro e eu já estava quase toda o meu cabelo e puxei o Inuyasha pela mao.

- Sango pega um carrinho - falei apontando para o carrinho vazio.

A Sango foi com uma pose de triunfante pegar o carrinho, mas quando ela estava perto uma mulher entrou na frente e deixou ela no maior vacuo.

- Ninguém viu isso - disse ela.

- Ninguém viu - concordei na maior cara de pau.

_**I hate it when a guy**_

_**Doesn't get the tab**_

_**And I have to pull my money out**_

_**And that looks bad**_

_Eu odeio quando um cara_

_Não obtem o guia_

_E eu tenho que puxar o meu dinheiro_

_E isso parece ruim_

- Vamos para a seçao de besteiras - falei.

- Olha um carrinho - disse a Sango correndo e pegando um carrinho enorme.

- É enorme - falou o Miroku.

- Mas é um carrinho - disse ela.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar - falei assentindo.

O corredor da seçao de besteiras estava vazio, mas tinha uma minúscula plaquinha dizendo que havia acabado de ser encerado.

- Sango, me empurra dentro desse carrinho pelo corredor - falei subindo dentro do carrinho com ajuda do Inuyasha.

- Kagome voce vai cair - disse a Ellen.

- Não vou não - falei

- Eu topo - disse a Sango puxando o carrinho ate o começo do corredor.

_**Where are the hopes**_

_**Where are the dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**When do you think they'll finally see**_

_Onde estão as esperanças_

_Onde estão os sonhos_

_Minha cena da história da Cinderela_

_Quando você acha que eles finalmente verão_

_**That you're not not not...**_

_**Gonna get any better**_

_**You won't won't won't**_

_**You won't get rid of me never**_

_Que você não não, não ..._

_Vai ficar melhor_

_Você não não não_

_Você não vai se livrar de mim nunca_

- 1, 2, 3 e JÁ - disse o Miroku.

A Sango começou a empurrar o carrinho numa velocidade absurda.

- Sango, para o carrinho, para o CARRINHO! - Gritei vendo que nós estávamos indo em direção a uma pilha de caixas de sabão em pó.

- Não to conseguindo - disse ela.

- Fudeu! - falei fechando os olhos.

O Carrinho derrapou, e eu e a Sango de algum modo caímos dentro do carrinho e por sorte não batemos na pilha de sabão em pó.

- Isso se chama sorte - falei me levantando com a ajuda do Sesshomaru.

- É muita sorte - disse a Ellen sarcasticamente.

- MAIS FOI DIVERTIDO, VAMOS FAZER DE NOVO? - Falamos eu e a Sango animadas.

_**Like it or not**_

_**Even know**_

_**She's a lot like me**_

_**We're not the same**_

_Gostem ou não_

_Sabe mesmo_

_Que ela parece muito comigo_

_Nós não somos as mesmas_

_**And yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I'm a lot to handle**_

_Eu odeio quando um cara não entende_

_Porque em um certo momento do mês eu não quero segurar sua mão_

_**You don't know trouble**_

_**But I'm a hell of a scandal**_

_Eu odeio quando eles querem sair e nós queremos ficar em casa_

_E eles voltam cheirando a suas ex-namoradas_

- Voces quase destruiram uma pilha de sabao em pó - disse o Kouga.

- Quase, não destruímos - falou a Sango.

- Quase se arrebentaram - disse o Miroku.

- Quase, mais não nos arrebentamos - falei.

- Quase... - começou o Inuyasha

- Quase o que Inuyasha? - perguntou o Sesshomaru.

- Nada não, eu so não queria ficar de fora - disse ele rindo.

- Certo da sua parte - falei.

- Vamos comprar logo as coisas - disse a Rin suspirando.

- Olha um urso - falei.

- Na onde? - perguntaram todos

- Na embalagem - falei mostrando uma embalagem de chocolate.

- Maluca - todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Me gusta trollar - falei rindo.

_**Me, I'm a scene**_

_**I'm a drama queen**_

_**I'm the best damn thing**_

_**That your eyes have ever seen**_

_Eu, eu sou uma cena_

_Eu sou a rainha do drama_

_Sou a coisa mais foda_

_Que seus olhos já viram_

_**Alright, alright**_

_**Yeah**_

_Certo,Certo_

_Yeah_

- Vamos comprar qual? - perguntei vendo a imensa quantidade de chocolate.

- Qualquer um - disse a Rin - qual que você quer?

- Inuyasha, qual que você quer? - perguntei para o Inuyasha - eu não faço ideia, Rin.

- Tanto faz - disse a Sango pegando um monte de chocolates e jogando dentro do carrinho.

- Problema resolvido - disse o Kouga.

- Eu quero coca-cola - disse a Ellen.

Fomos para a seçao de bebidas e pegamos duas coca-colas.

- Só, coca-cola e chocolate? - perguntou o Inuyasha - Precisamos de paes.

- Com queijo e presunto - falou o Miroku assentindo.

_**hate it when a guy**_

_**Doesn't understand**_

_**Why a certain time of month**_

_**I don't want to hold his hand**_

_**I hate it when they go out**_

_**And we stay in**_

_**And they come home**_

_**Smelling like their ex-girlfriend**_

_**But I found my hopes**_

_**I found my dreams**_

_**My Cinderella story scene**_

_**Now everybody's gonna see**_

_E yeah yeah yeah Eu sou muito de lidar com_

_Você não sabe o que é um problema, mas eu sou um escândalo dos infernos_

_Eu sou uma cena,sou rainha do drama_

_Eu sou a coisa mais foda que seus olhos já viram_

_Eu odeio quando eles saem_

_E nós ficamos em_

_E voltam para casa_

_Cheirando a sua ex-namorada_

_Mas eu encontrei minhas esperanças_

_Eu encontrei os meus sonhos_

_Minha cena da história da Cinderela_

_Agora todo mundo vai ver_

Compramos um monte de coisas, pipoca, bolachas e em fim muita coisa.

- So isso? - disse a caixa.

- Sim - respondeu a Rin.

- Ela queria, que nos levássemos o mercado todo - murmurei para o Inuyasha que assentiu confirmando.

- Disse alguma coisa, srta? - disse ela me fuzilando com os olhos.

- Eu disse que quero, M&M' S - falei sorrindo forçadamente.

- Achei que era outra coisa - disse ela ironicamente.

Assim que passamos pela porta do mercado que falei batendo os pés no chao.

- .QUERO.M&M'S - Falei - Vou jogar na cabeça dela.

- O QUE? - Gritou a Ellen - de jeito nenhum.

Voltei para dentro do mercado e vi que as cameras de segurança estavam viradas para outro lado e então joguei o pacote de M&M'S e ele acertou bem na cabeça da caixa.

- Corre! - falei já correndo em direção ao carro.

Quando todos já estavam em segurança dentro do carro e o Sesshomaru já havida dado a partida eu falei:

- Sou foda!

- Voce é doida, isso sim - disse o Kouga.

- Loucura é so uma questão de ponto de vista - falei mostrando a lingua.

Me escorei mais ainda no Inuyasha e acabei adormecendo.

- Kagome, acorda - disse o Inuyasha me cutucando.

- PONEIS MALDITOS - Gritei.

- Pôneis malditos? - perguntou a Rin.

- Porque você me acordou hein, Inuyasha? - perguntei mudando de assunto.

- Temos que descer do carro - disse ele.

- Foi mal - falei abrindo a porta e saindo. -Vamos andar de bicicleta Inuyasha, Vamos! - falei puxando ele pela mao.

- Menina, voce é doida? - perguntou a Sango fazendo o mesmo com o Miroku.

- Eu sou doida e voce ta fazendo o mesmo não é? - perguntei.

- Eu disse que voce era doida e não que não era divertido - disse ela.

Ia ser assim, os meninos pedalam e a gente guia o guidao.

- Voces vao se machucar - disse o Sesshomaru entediado.

- Voce não ta nem ligando - disse o Inuyasha.

- Eu sei, mas tenho que representar - falou o Sesshomaru entediado.

- Vai logo - falei.

- Voces sabem, que na rua de cima tem uma ladeira enorme? - perguntou o Miroku.

- Vamos pra lá - disse a Sango.

- Porque eu sinto que isso não vai prestar? - perguntou a Ellen.

- Porque será ne? - disse o Kouga.

Fomos para a tal rua e realmente a ladeira é enorme.

Fomos para o topo e o Inuyasha e o Miroku falaram:

- Vamos lá! - começaram a pedalar, em uma LADEIRA.

- INUYASHA SEU PUTO, A GENTE TA NUMA LADEIRA - Gritei - NÃO PRECISA PEDALAR.

- EU SEI - Respondeu ele.

- PORRA, BURACO - Disse a Sango.

- O QUE? - perguntei.

- BURACO, ALI NA FRENTE, APERTA O FREIO KAGOME! - Disse o Inuyasha.

Apertei o freio e de vez da bicicleta parar ela empinou e nos voamos dela.

Caimos em cima de uma calçada com grama, que amorteceu a queda.

- Me sinto quebrada - falei tentando me levantar.

- Me lembre de uma coisa, Kagome - disse a Sango.

- O que? - perguntei

- Nunca mais, ir em uma ladeira de bicicleta com o Miroku - disse ela assentindo.

- Digo o mesmo - falei.

- Os pneus das bicicletas furaram - disse o Inuyasha.

- é melhor eles, do que a sua cabeça - falei.

Nos levantamos e por sorte não tínhamos quebrado nada, além da bicicleta é logico.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o Kouga assim que chegamos.

- calma - falei - não quebramos nada.

- Além das bicicletas - disse a Sango.

-VOCES QUEBRARAM AS BICICLETAS? - Gritou o Sesshomaru.

- Calma, so os pneus que furaram - disse o Miroku.

- Pelo menos dessa vez, não estamos sujos de sabão em pó - disse o Inuyasha.

- Sorte nossa - falei.

Entramos na casa e cada um foi fazer alguma coisa, menos... ah menos todo mundo.

- Eu faço as pipocas - falou a Sango já se levantando.

- Eu te ajudo - disse o Miroku.

- eu coloco o filme - falei

- é a coisa mais facil - disse o Inuyasha.

- mas é uma tarefa - falei dando ombros.

Colocamos o filme Harry Potter e o prisioneiro de askaban.

- AWWN o Bicuço é tao lindo - falei com os olhos brilhando.

- ele é muito fofo - disse a Ellen.

- Muito mesmo - disse a Sango.

- Olha a hora - falei olhando o relogio - 7:30, vamos embora Ellen.

- Mas... - começou ela.

- Vamos embora, El. - falei a puxando pelo braço.

- Eu levo voces, a Sango, o Kouga e a Rin - disse o Sesshomaru.

- Oba, vou ficar de vela - falei tristemente.

- So o Sesshomaru e a Rin namoram - disse a Sango.

- Mas eu vi, um clima entre a Ellen e o Kouga - cochichei 'alto' de mais.

- Idiota! - disse a Ellen vermelha e claro ela tinha que me dar um tapa na cabeça.

- Maldade sua - falei.

- Kagome, é melhor voce calar a boca - disse o Kouga.

- Ok, Inuyasha me protege - falei correndo pra tras do Inuyasha.

- De quem, da Ellen, do Kouga ou dos dois? - perguntou ele.

- Dos dois, Baka - falei dando um tapa na cabeça dele - opa, SESSHOMARU!

- Se alguem encostar nela... - começou o Sesshomaru ameaçador - eu não vou fazer nada!

- SESSHOMARU! - Gritei irritada - que tipo de amigo é voce!

- Do tipo que não te protege - disse ele assentindo.

- Nunca mais te pago sorvete - falei apontando pra ele.

- Quem paga o sorvete, sou eu! - disse ele.

- Por isso mesmo! - falei fazendo um bico.

- Kagome, eu te perdoo - disse o Kouga.

- Eu tambem - disse o Inuyasha.

A Ellen se aproximou de mim, sorrindo acolhedoramente.

- Pois eu não! - disse ela me dando um cascudo - Nunca mais fale asneiras.

- Asneiras? - repeti.

Ela me deu outro tapa.

- Eu avisei - disse ela dando ombros.

Resumindo, saímos da casa do Sesshomaru 8:30, porque a Izayoi mãe deles e tia do Miroku, nos obrigou a jantar lá.E é obvio que o fez a mesma coisa.

Assim que eu fiz, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer antes de dormir e quando eu já estava na minha cama eu murmurei:

- definitivamente, tenho tido dias longos de mais.

_Continua..._

**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM OK? AMORES DA MINHA VIDA KKK**

**Julia: **_Perfeita? O.O Morri/ Obrigada mesmo, o que achou do capitulo?Kissus;**_

**DH: **_Ok, retiro o que disse. NAO RETIRO NAO! O pessoa sortuda, mora a cinco minutos da ir morar perto da tua casa kkkk praia pertinho? to dentro kkk Ela é lezada, uma caracteristica bem forte, "ME GUSTA TROLLAR!" vai ser uma frase tipica dela lol, o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Death-sensei : **_Obrigada *-* Essa fic, nao era pra ser só ta ai rendendo capitulos por causa da minha beta, ela disse: "SE TU FIZER UMA ONE-SHOT, COM ESSA HISTORIA EU TE ESGANO" e veio a fic mesmo kkk espero voce aqui hein? o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Kag Higurashi : **_Caracteriscas indenticas a da Kagome kkkk Ela é muito mais que doida, ela é retardada, nunca vi uma menina ser tao cara de pau que nem ela. OMGOSH morri³ Já tive tanta surpresa boa hoje *-* Serio, que tu acha foda? que MARAVILHOSO, que voce gosta O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**ThaliCarvalho : **_Morri muito ja hoje U-U por voce eu surto kkk lembra? quando eu te falei que tinha surtado em hot? acho que nao kkk Temos que virar Ninjas, a nossa organizaçao secreta de Pandas nao pode ser descoberta U_U "Faça o que voce quiser, mas nao se esqueça de quem voce é." Muito mais que perfeitas, nao tem como descrever kkkk Isso mesmo, jeito Kagome Higurashi de ser kkk Voce viu o que ela aprontou nesse capitulo? Ela e a Sango sao definitivamente, RETARDADAS. A Ellen e a Kagome sao uma combinaçao de Ironia e praticidade kkk Ela trafica jogos kkkk É o sono, so espero que isso nao aconteça comigo kkkk O Sesshomaru é outro que se teletransporta, tenho que aprender isso com ele U_U kkk o que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**ME DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM NAS REVIEWS OK?**

**KISSUS JA NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	6. O corte Power de Sango

- Bem queridos - começou a professora Marianne, ela da aula de musica. -Façam grupos de 4 pessoas.

- 4 pessoas - falei.

- Rin, voce quer fazer com a gente? - perguntou uma menina chamada Kana.

- Claro - disse ela indo se juntar as meninas.

Olhei a cena estupefata.

- Problema resolvido - disse o Inuyasha.

- É - falei.

A professora falou um monte de coisas e entregou um violao para o Inuyasha e outro para o Miroku:

- Cantem This Is Our Song - disse ela.

- Assim, primeiro? de todas as pessoas? - falei assustada.

- É srta. Higurashi - disse ela.

O Inuyasha começou.

_**So let's sing na, na, na, na, na, heya**_

_**c'mon let's sing na, na, na, na, na, heya**_

_Então vamos cantar na, na, na, na, na, heya_

_vamos vamos cantar na, na, na, na, na, heya_

_**(Sango e Miroku)**_

_**This is our song**_

_**That's all that matters**_

_**cause we all belong right here together**_

_**There's nothing better than singing along**_

_**This is our summer**_

_**This is our song**_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Isso é tudo que importa_

_Porque todos nós pertencemos aqui juntos_

_Não há nada melhor do que cantar junto_

_Este é o nosso verão_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_**(Inuyasha e Kagome)**_

_**Grab your guitar**_

_**Sit by the fire**_

_**cause we all need a song**_

_**when we're weary and tired**_

_**we'll sit here together and sing it out loud (sing it out loud)**_

_Pegue sua guitarra_

_Sente-se pelo fogo_

_Porque todos nós precisamos de uma música_

_quando estamos cansados_

_Vamos sentar aqui juntos e cantar bem alto (ele canta em voz alta)_

_**(Todos juntos)**_

_**This is our song**_

_**That's all that matters**_

_**cause we all belong right here together**_

_**There's nothing better than singing along**_

_**This is our summer**_

_**This is our song**_

_**This is our song**_

_**This is our song**_

_**This is our song**_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Isso é tudo que importa_

_Porque todos nós pertencemos aqui juntos_

_Não há nada melhor do que cantar junto_

_Este é o nosso verão_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_**c'mon let's sing na, na, na, na, na, heya**_

_**c'mon let's sing na, na, na, na, na, heya**_

_**c'mon let's sing na, na, na, na, na, heya**_

_**c'mon let's sing na, na, na, na, na, heya**_

_vamos vamos cantar na, na, na, na, na, heya_

_vamos vamos cantar na, na, na, na, na, heya_

_vamos vamos cantar na, na, na, na, na, heya_

_vamos vamos cantar na, na, na, na, na, heya_

_**This is our song**_

_**That's all that matters**_

_**Cause we all belong right here together**_

_**There's nothing better than singing along**_

_**This is our summer**_

_**This is our song**_

_**That's all that matters**_

_**Cause we all belong right here together**_

_**There's nothing better than singing along**_

_**This is our summer**_

_**This is our song**_

_**(this is our song)**_

_**This is our song**_

_**(this is our song)**_

_**This is our song**_

_**(this is our song)**_

_**This is our song**_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Isso é tudo que importa_

_Porque todos nós pertencemos aqui juntos_

_Não há nada melhor do que cantar junto_

_Este é o nosso verão_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_Isso é tudo que importa_

_Porque todos nós pertencemos aqui juntos_

_Não há nada melhor do que cantar junto_

_Este é o nosso verão_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_(esta é a nossa canção)_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_(esta é a nossa canção)_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

_(esta é a nossa canção)_

_Esta é a nossa canção_

A Sala aplaudiu e nos agradecemos.

- Não sabia que voces cantavam - disse o Inuyasha.

- Somos caixinhas de surpresas - respondi sorrindo.

- Eu quero sorvete - murmurou a Sango.

- Eu também - falei apoiando o meu rosto na minha mao.

- Vocês só comem - disse o Inuyasha.

- e você... você... - comecei - ainda vou descobrir algo sobre você Inuyasha, me aguarde.

O sinal tocou e nos fomos para CASA, HÁ hoje as aulas passaram voando.

- Sabe - comecei - Hoje vou... assistir filme.

- Sozinha? - perguntou a Sango.

- Não - respondi - vou assistir com o meu pônei imaginário.

- Cortada Power - disse o Inuyasha.

- Cala a boca voce! - falei e apontei para o Miroku - e voce tambem!

- Eu não disse nada - falou ele.

- Falou agora - falei dando ombros.

E pra completar a minha felicidade.

- Ora se não é a filhinha da sra. Higurashi - disse a Kikyou cinicamente.

- Ora se não é a filhinha que vai ser estilista - falei - vai falir rapidinho.

- É melhor ser estilista, do que uma garota ridicula como voce! - disse a Kikyou.

- Das suas palavras, faço as minhas - falei - menos a parte de ser estlista.

Larguei a Kikyou falando sozinha e segui em direçao a minha casa com a Sango, já que o Inuyasha e o Miroku moravam na direçao oposta...

Mentira, eles vieram com a gente mesmo.

- Quando eu chegar em casa, vou ficar de meia e escorregar pela sala - falou a Sango com os olhos brilhando.

- Posso ir tambem, posso? - falei pulando.

- Pode não - me cortou ela. - meus pais tao em casa hoje, so vai dar pra escorregar amanha.

- Entao amanha eu colo lá, Manola - falei

- Ta bem - disse ela ate amanha.

É nos já estavamos na rua da Sango.

- Kagome, sinta-se importante - disse o Miroku passando um braço pelos meus ombros.

- Porque? - perguntei.

- Hoje voce esta sendo levada pra casa, por dois seguranças - disse ele.

- Que seguranças? - perguntei olhando em volta.

- Nós - disse o Inuyasha.

- É mais facil eu correr perigo com voces dois, do que sozinha - falei rindo.

- Humilhou agora, - disse o Miroku.

- Sabe Miroku, me gusta muito você - falei vendo os olhos deles se iluminarem. - Mas eu amo o Inuyasha - falei abraçando o Inuyasha.

- Hey! - reclamou ele indignado.

- Ela não resiste ao meu charme - disse o Inuyasha rindo.

- Mas eu não posso viver, sem o Sesshomaru - falei me soltando do abraço.

- Hey! - reclamou o Inuyasha.

- Foi mal - falei rindo - Ate alguma hora, meninos - falei indo já indo em direçao a porta da minha casa.

Entrei dentro de casa e tirei o all star.

- Alguem em casa? - perguntei- Não? é hora de mostrar para os vizinhos o que é musica decente.

- You make me fell girl, lalalalala - comecei a cantar enquanto ia em direçao ao som.

Coloquei What You Want, Evanescense pra tocar.

- Quem manda nessa porra agora sou eu! - falei com os braços erguidos - Adios Funkeiros.

Joguei a minha bolsa em algum canto da sala e fui em direção a cozinha.

- BRIGADEIRO! - Falei vendo uma tigela de brigadeiro na geladeira - foi a Ellen quem fez, eu sei ela é a única que sabe fazer brigadeiro assim - falei colocando uma colher de brigadeiro na boca.

Comi mais umas duas colheres e coloquei o brigadeiro de volta na geladeira.

- O que eu faço agora? - murmurei.

Passei uns 15 minutos pensando no que fazer, quando tive uma ideia.

- Vou jogar videogame - falei fazendo uma dancinha - Mas sozinha não tem graça, de quem eu vou ganhar?

Vasculhei a minha mente e exclamei.

- Vou ligara para o Inuyasha! - corri ate o meu celular, que estava jogado dentro da minha bolsa e liguei para o Inuyasha.

- Alo? - disse ele.

- Ta tao entediado, quanto eu? - perguntei.

- Como descobriu? - perguntou ele.

- Intuiçao - falei - Vem prá cá? vou ganhar de você no videogame.

- Duvido - disse ele rindo.

- Chega mais, Manolo vai perder bonito - falei me gabando.

- Daqui a 15 minutos, eu to ai - disse ele desligando.

Peguei as minhas coisas e levei para o meu quarto, depois peguei o videogame e coloquei na sala junto com 1 colchonete.

A campanhia tocou e eu fui atender.

- Ta atrasado - falei me fingindo de brava.

- Ta querendo perder tao facilmente assim é? - disse ele entrando.

- Só nos seus sonhos - falei fechando a porta.

- Só se for nos seus piores pesadelos - disse ele se sentando e fechando a porta.

- Há Inuyasha Taisho, voce não sabe o que lhe aguarda - falei pegando o outro controle.

_Continua..._

_**OIEE, BEM ESTABELECI UM DIA PRA POSTAR, TODA SEGUNDA E SABADO OK?**_

_**O QUE ACHARAM DO CAPITULO?**_

**Srt. Higurashi : **_Separadas no nascimento O.O Minha irma kkkk O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;***_

**Death-sensei **_Esse acidente da ladeira foi baseado em fatos reais kkkk Voce é tao doida quanto a Kagome kkk ela vai aprontar muito. O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Kag Higurashi **_FANFICS MAIS FODAS? O.O morri/ que maravilhoso que amou, tu nao sabe como isso me deixa feliz.O que achou desse capitulo? Kissus;**_

**DH: **_Nao lembro o que eu disse U.U le-se preguiça de voltar e ver o que eu falei kkk Inubaka e Kalerda, amei os apelidos kkk Karetardada tambem serviria kkk *-* Eu li seu profile, mó doido kkk O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**ThaliCarvalho : **_Essa historia do mercado ja aconteceu comigo bate o/ Essa ideia do morro, nao foi bem uma ideia, foi baseado em fatos reais kkkk a El, vai sofrer e muito com a Kagome kkk concordo plenamente U.U O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

_**KISSUS JA NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	7. Plano e o Beijo

_**Plano e o Beijo**_

**Alguns avisos:**

_**Segundo, o capitulo esta curtíssimo. Então não me matem.**_

_**Tenham certeza, (eu acho)que a fic vai ter mais de 26 capitulos *-* depende das reviews ne?**_

_**Mas uma coisa me deixou muito contente, com 6 capitulos eu já tenho 24 reviews, Em REBELDE a minha primeira fic, com introduçao quase 30 capitulos eu demorei muito pra chegar nesse total e isso me deixa muito animada pra continuar escrevendo.**_

_**Obrigada mesmo.**_

Boa leitura.

A campanhia tocou e eu fui atender.

- Ta atrasado - falei me fingindo de brava.

- Ta querendo perder tao facilmente assim é? - disse ele entrando.

- Só nos seus sonhos - falei fechando a porta.

- Só se for nos seus piores pesadelos - disse ele se sentando e fechando a porta.

- Há Inuyasha Taisho, você não sabe o que lhe aguarda - falei pegando o outro controle.

Começamos a jogar o que? quem disse Guitar Hero acertou!

E quem disse que é jogo de carro, acertou um pouco... MENTIRA ERROU!

- Há Inuyasha, voce ta perdendo - falei rindo e apertando a sequencia.

- Ta empatado - disse ele. - e eu vou ganhar.

- Mas na minha cabeça, voce ta perdendo - falei dando ombros. - so nos seus sonhos.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e o EU gritei:

- HÁ GANHEI, NA SUA CARA INUYASHA, NA SUA CARA!

- Revanche - disse ele.

- Não - respondi.

- Ta com medinho é, Higurashi? - perguntou ele.

- Não to com medo - falei - só não vou correr o risco de perder, e perder a minha gloria.

- Há ta com medo - disse ela apontando o dedo pra mim.

- Não tenho medo - respondi não me importando - só receio.

- Medo, em outras palavras - disse ele.

Quando eu ia responder Its'My Life do Bom Jovi começou a tocar e eu dublei apontando para o Inuyasha:

- Esta não é uma canção para um coração partido, Não é uma oração para quem perdeu a fé - falei (N/A a musica é em ingles ¬¬'' mas como eu to com preguiça de fazer a traduçao e a letra vou colocar em portugues e se voces quiserem escutem a musica.)

Ele me olhou e cantou:

- Eu não serei só um rosto na multidão,Você vai ouvir minha voz, Quando eu gritar bem alto - cantou ele se levantando.

Me levantei tambem com a ajuda dele e cantamos juntos.

- É a minha vida

É agora ou nunca

Eu não vou viver para sempre

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(É a minha vida)

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Como Frankie disse

Eu fiz do meu jeito

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

É a minha vida

Subi em cima do sofá e ele continuou cantando:

Isto é para aqueles que fizeram seu caminho

Para Tommy e Gina que nunca desistiram

Amanhã está ficando difícil não cometer nenhum erro

A sorte ainda não é sortuda

Tem de fazer suas próprias regras

O refrao voltou novamente e cantamos parecendo doidos.

É a minha vida

É agora ou nunca

Eu não vou viver para sempre

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(É a minha vida)

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Como Frankie disse

Eu fiz do meu jeito

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

É a minha vida

Cantei sozinha essa parte:

É melhor estar alerta quando eles estão chamando por você

Não se curve, não quebre, baby, não desista

É a minha vida

É agora ou nunca

Eu não vou viver para sempre

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

(É a minha vida)

Meu coração é como uma rodovia aberta

Como Frankie disse

Eu fiz do meu jeito

Eu só quero viver enquanto eu estou vivo

É a minha vida

Depois disso, passamos o resto da tarde conversando e o Inuyasha esqueceu que eu tinha ganhado dele.

- Vem Inuyasha, vamos entrar no meu querido computador - falei puxando ele pela mão.

Na hora em que estavamos na escada a Ellen abriu a porta da sala e junto com ela estava quem?

KOUGA.

- Oi Inuyasha - disse ela feliz.

- Oi - disse ele - Olá Kouga.

- Oi - disse o Kouga.

- Fala Kouga - falei acenando - O que voces estao fazendo juntos?

- Fomos ao shopping - respondeu a Ellen.

- Fazer? - perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Fomos ao cinema - respondeu o Kouga.

- Hum... cinema - murmurou o Inuyasha.

- Não é nada disso, que voces estao pensando - disse a Ellen já vermelha.

- O que? eu não pensei em nada - falei me fingindo de santa.

- E eu sou o novo monte Everest - disse a Ellen sarcástica.

- Ok, srta monte - falei - nós vamos, mexer no computador.

Arrastei o Inuyasha pelas escadas e fomos parar no meu quarto.

- Pode usar - falei entregando um notebook na mao dele.

- E você? - perguntou ele.

- Vou dormir - respondi como se fosse obvio.

- Você só dorme - disse ele se sentando na minha cama.

- E você... ah você sabe - falei me jogando na minha cama.

Tentei dormir, mas não consegui.

- Inuyasha? - chamei.

- Hum?

- O que voce ta fazendo ai? - perguntei me sentando.

- Tentando convencer a Kikyou de que eu não quero sair com ela - disse ele.

- Ata - falei me deitando de novo - PERA AÍ, VOCE TEM A KIKYOU NO MSN?

- ela me adicionou - respondeu ele dando ombros.

- O que ela ta fazendo? - perguntei já me postando ao lado dele.

Kikyou -'- diz:

Ahh vamos Inu, é só uma saidinha.

- O que eu respondo? - perguntou o Inuyasha desesperado.

- Ah deixe eu responder isso - murmurei pegando o notebook - aquela vadia, acha que pode chegar assim e tentar roubar o meu Inu.

- Seu Inu? - murmurou o Inuyasha.

- Claro, meu Sesshy, meu Miroku, Minha Sango e Meu Inu - falei dando ombros - é claro, que voce é o primeiro que eu chamo de meu.

- Minha Ká - disse ele sorrindo.

- Meu Inu - falei rindo.

- Vai Logo, minha Ká - disse ele.

Inuyasha diz:

não, Kikyou quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer isso?

Kikyou -'- diz:

Ate voce me dizer um sim *-*

Inuyasha diz:

NUNCA!

Kikyou -'- diz:

Uma hora voce vai aceitar, beijinhos fofo to saindo.

Kikyou -'- esta Offline.

- Se voce sair com ela, esqueça de ser o Meu Inu - falei acusadoramente.

- Eu nunca vou sair com a Kikyou - disse ele dando ombros - ela não faz o meu tipo.

- Se voce sair com ela, esqueça de mim - falei.

- Já disse que não vou - disse ele.

- Bom mesmo - falei rindo.

Continuamos conversando ate que eu vi que uma enorme tempestade estava se formando.

- Inuyasha, tu topa se molhar? -perguntei.

- Pra que eu iria querer me molhar? - ele respondeu com outra pergunta, aquele babaca.

- Vamos tomar banho de chuva - falei animada.

- Mas... - começou ele - qual vai ser a desculpa?

- Nos vamos jogar volei - falei piscando.

- Boa disculpa - disse ele rindo.

- Sou muito foda! - falei fazendo uma dancinha.

- Nem se acha ne? – falou o Inuyasha.

- Pare de ser chato – falei.

Quando já estávamos indo para a porta o meu telefone tocou.

- Alo?

- Ka? – me chamou uma voz conhecida.

- Tayna? – perguntei com uma sobrancelha.

- Eu mesma – disse ela rindo

- Diga, tenho um plano a cumprir – falei misteriosamente.

- Bem, te liguei pra te chamar para o meu aniversario – disse ela.

- Quando? – perguntei

- Sexta – respondeu ela – e chame os outros.

- Outros quem?- perguntei

- Inuyasha, Sango.. sua prima... – começou ela.

- Prima? – perguntei

- a Rin, Kagome, a Rin – disse ela

- Ata – falei sem graça.

- Como você esquece da própria prima? – perguntou ela.

- Memória de formiga – falei

- Memória de retardada, isso sim – disse ela e eu pude imaginar que ela estava revirando os olhos.

- Hey, so a Sango pode me chamar de retardada – falei.

- Então vou te chamar de anta – disse ela.

- Panda, esta ótimo – falei

- Ta, Ta, Kagome, tchau – disse ela desligando o telefone.

- Estressada – murmurei jogando o telefone em cima da cama. – Vamos, vamos Inuyasha, daqui a pouco começa a chover.

- Eu to esperando você, dona Panda – disse ele.

- Cala a boca – murmurei.

- Eu ouvi – disse ele

- E você acha que eu não sei?

- Voce devia ser mais educada, sabia? - perguntou ele com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

- Nossa, como se voce fosse muito decente - falei ja indo em direçao a porta.

- Eu sou educado... quando eu quero - murmurou me seguindo.

- Quando voce quer, entao não é integralmente - falei rindo.

- Kagome, pare de se fazer de boa moça - falou a Ellen passando por nós com um prato de bolachas recheadas.

- Dá onde voce brotou hein criatura? - perguntei com uma mao no peito.

- Não seja dramatica - disse ela dando ombros.

- Ser dramatica esta na familia - me defendi.

- Serio? - perguntou ela ironicamente - tadinho de voce Inuyasha, vai ter que suportar essa criatura retardada e idiota.

- É eu sei - disse ele concordando.

Demorei um tempo pra processar o que ele havia dito e entao exclamei:

- HEY!

- Só veio entender agora, é? - disse a Ellen rindo.

- Odeio voce com as suas palavras dificeis - murmurei.

- Kagome, eu te chamei de retardada é tao dificil assim entender?

- Quando se é uma retardada, é sim - falei pegando na mao do Inuyasha e o puxando para fora da casa.

O Inuyasha me seguiu, le-se ele foi arrastado por minha pessoa.

- Kagome voce vai nos derrubar - me avisou ele entediado.

Olhei pra ele e falei, só pra constar a gente ja tava no fundo da minha casa, rapido não?

- Logico que nao - respondi dando lingua.

- Olha a piscina - disse ele

- Piscina? - perguntei dando mais um passo pra frente.

Nao, eu inventei de fazer o moon to sendo sarcastica ate em pensamento.

Bem mas continuando, eu fui em direçao a piscina sem nem ver e acabei caindo dentro da mesma e puxando o Inuyasha.

- Eu disse que a gente ia se molhar - disse ele com a frnaja na frente do rosto.

- Bom ja temos uma desculpa - falei tambem com a franja na frente do rosto.

- Eu vou é te afogar, Kagome - disse ele vindo na minha direçao

O Inuyasha pegou no meu pé e começou a me puxar pra baixo, então eu peguei o maximo de folego o possivel.

Quando já estavamos embaixo d'agua, eu vi que o Inuyasha estava na minha frente e inconsientemente, ou um ato estranho ou totalmente descompasado.

Hã... como vou explicar isso pra voces hein?

Bem nós nos beijamos, pronto satisfeitos?

Nao é NADA de mais, pelo menos eu acho.

Emergimos e nós olhamos.

Um silencio constrangedor se instalou e então eu usei a tecnica mais cara de pau que eu tenho:

- Vamos pegar a bola de volei, aposto que ganho de voce.

- Na agua? - perguntou ele aliviado por nao se formar um clima constrangedor.

- Claro, babaca, achou que ia ser na onde? em um vulcao? - perguntei ironicamente.

Continua...

**Não me matem, eu sei acabei numa parte muitooo boa, mas não me matem U.U**

**Hitsuki-chan : **_Serio? viciante OMGOSH ~le morta, ~le ressusitando KKKKK Minhas historias sao drogas para pesssoas como voce U.u nem me acho ne? kkkk Aqui ela é a retardada de plantao 30 horas por dia. Nem demoro (eu acho) kkkk é que eu tive uns problemas o pc quebrou ~CRY mas já foi consertado para a alegria de todos kkkk Principalmente a minha. Sabe o HD tinha queimado e eu perdi algumas coisas, fotos e musicas. MAS DEI GRAÇAS A DEUS por ter passado os capitulos para o Pen Drive kkk_

_O que achou do capitulo curtissimo? Kissus;**_

**DH: **_KKKK as minhas aulas já começaram, tadinha de mim ~CRY Você sempre gosta U.U gostei mesmo dos apelidos, muito criativos, acho que vou colocar o Miroku pra chamar eles assim é tão pervertido quanto o Miroku kkk depois fala dele kkk Beijo e ate uma próxima ;*_

**Kag Higurashi **_Então somos duas bate O/ Adios, mas não posso dizer muito sobre isso tenho duas funkeiras aqui do lado e se falar alguma coisa vou ser esfolada kkkk' As muié que manda nessa bagaça kkkk Você é doida kkk somos duas de novo o/ bem, ate uma próxima Beijo;** _

**Death – sensei: **_kkkk nunca joguei, como é? Vou continuar sim, fazendo como agora invadinho o computador da minha prima, mas eu só postei mesmo, porque já estava com uma grande parte escrita XD espero que tenha gostado e ate uma próxima Beijos;**_

**ThaliCarvalho: **_é acho que vou fazer mesmo kkkk tem cada loucura, que eu acho que vou usar na fic seilá kkkkk ela disse que vai tentar não ser tão má, mas não garante nada kkkk Te faz rir muito? E eu nem sei fazer comedia XD kkkk tento, mas acho que não dá muito mesmo de um medico que as coloquem na camisa de força U.U Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, deve ser muito divertido numa sala com o piso bem escorregadio e ainda por cima com água e sabão kkkk São piores mesmo kkkkk Ela é foda nesses jogos recado dela kkk Bem, a próxima historia que vou tentar postar é HOT ou Who Knew que eu nunca mais postei sabe... ate uma próxima e plis não me abandone kkkk Beijos;**_

_**GENTE ATE O PROXIMO POST OK?**_

_**KISSUS JÁ NE?**_

_**PRIY TAISHO.**_


	8. Nao posso ser ironica por 24 horas!

_**Eu não posso ser ironica por 24 horas, será que consigo?**_

_**Eu sei, demorei, demorei. Mas o capitulo ta pequeno, mas é pra deixar voces curiosos, sou má U.U**_

_**Se eu fosse voces, queria me matar, mas já que não sou... NÃO ME MATEM OKAY? Y.Y**_

_**30 reviews? QUE EMOÇAO. I LOVE YOU LEITORES.**_

_**É serio, demorei muito pra chegar a isso em Rebelde *-* Minha primeira fic.**_

_**Obrigada e boa Leitura.**_

_Um silencio constrangedor se instalou e então eu usei a tecnica mais cara de pau que eu tenho:_

_- Vamos pegar a bola de volei, aposto que ganho de voce._

_- Na agua? - perguntou ele aliviado por nao se formar um clima constrangedor._

_- Claro, babaca, achou que ia ser na onde? em um vulcao? - perguntei ironicamente._

- Senti falta das suas ironias - disse ele

- Passamos só 5 minutos, não é muito tempo - falei dando ombros e saindo da piscina.

- É tempo, pra uma pessoa como voce - disse ele.

- Voce ta dizendo que eu falo de mais, ou melhor, que eu sou irônica de mais? - perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Duvido, que voce consiga passar 24 horas sem, ser ironica - disse ele.

- Voce vai ter que me pagar um sorvete, Taisho - falei esticando a mao. - Mas eu vou ter que dormir, hoje e amanha na sua casa.

- Vamos falar com os seus pais - disse ele dando ombros.

- Agora Taisho - falei ainda esticando a mao.

- Feito - disse ele apertando a minha mao - vamos ver se voce consegue parar de ser ironica, por um dia.

- Fechado - falei - a partir de agora.

- Vamos entrar e falar com os seus pais - disse ele.

Apenas assenti, se ele achava que eu iria dar respostas ironicas, ele estava muito errado.

- Vamos logo - falei pegando na mao dele e o puxando para dentro de casa.

Detalhe não muito im... Pera ai, não posso ser irônica.

Detalhe muito importante, ainda estamos molhados.

- O que aconteceu com voces? - perguntou a minha mae, quando entramos.

- Caímos na piscina - respondi.

- Só voces mesmo - disse a minha mãe rindo.

- Sra. Higurashi, eu queria te pedir uma coisa - disse o Inuyasha.

Minha mae olhou pra ele com cara de: ''Vai pedir minha filha em namoro?".

- Kagome pode dormir lá em casa, ate domingo? - perguntou ele.

Pera ai, não era ate Sabado? ou seja, hoje e sexta. Ai sabado, eu vinha pra casa?

- Ate sabado? - perguntou a minha mae com a sombrancelha arqueada.

- É que nós fizemos uma aposta - falei - Eu não posso ser ironica, ate amanha as... - olhei o relógio - 00:00 horas.

- Isso vai ser um desafio - disse a Ellen descendo as escadas.

- Mas vale a pena tentar - falei - minha honra, de não perder desafios está em jogo.

- Vou ligar para a sua mae, Inuyasha - disse a minha mae indo em direçao ao telefone - se ela aceitar, por mim tudo bem.

- Sra. Higurashi, quer apostar quanto, que ela vai deixar? - brincou o Inuyasha.

- Minha epoca de apostar já se foi - disse a minha mae sorrindo - agora é vez da Kagome e da Ellen.

- Viu Inuyasha, loucura está na familia - falou a Ellen.

Apenas assenti, concordando.

- Alo? Izayoi, sou eu Midoriko - disse a minha mae - eu gostaria de saber, se voce aprova que a Kagome durma ai ate domingo.

Um minuto de silencio, enquanto a minha mae escutava o que a falava.

- Ideia do Inuyasha - comentou rindo.

Mais um minuto de silencio e eu e o Inuyasha nos olhamos.

- Uma semana? - disse a minha mae divertida - acho que voce não aguentaria ela aí, por muito tempo.

Olhei para o Inuyasha de novo e ele tambem me olhou assustado.

- Ok, então esta decidido - disse a minha mae - ate algum dia, Izayoi - completou desligando o telefone.

- então? - perguntei.

- Kagome, faça as suas malas. Voce passará um mês na casa dos Taisho - disse a minha mae seriamente.

Olhei para a minha mae assustada e corri em direçao ao corrimão da escada, me segurando firmemente nele.

- Me obrigue! - falei.

- Vai Inuyasha, segura os braços e eu pego as pernas - disse a Ellen animada - empacotamos ela, colocamos no carro do Sesshomaru e depois mandamos as roupas dela.

- NÃO! - Falei me agarrando mais fortemente ainda ao corrimão.

Os dois estavam quase, começando a me puxar quando ouvimos a risada da minha mae.

- Voce ta achando graça, da minha situaçao? - perguntei tirando as maos do corrimao para coloca-las na minha cintura.

Eu odeio, quando faço uma burrada.

A Ellen segurou os meus braços e o Inuyasha pegou as minhas pernas.

- me soltem, seus traidores - falei.

- Soltem ela - disse a minha mae ainda rindo.

Claro, que eles tinham que levar ao pé da letra ne? me soltando e fazendo com que eu caísse de bunda no chao.

- Va... - começei Mas parei logo, lembrando de que não podia ser ironica.

Me levantei fuzilando a Ellen e o Inuyasha.

- Kagome, voce vai ficar lá ate domingo - disse a minha mae - sorte sua, porque a Izayoi queria que voce ficasse lá por um mês.

- Todo mundo me ama - falei subindo as escadas - espere ai, Inuyasha.

Entrei no meu quarto e peguei uma bolsa, separando matérias de escola(tenho aula amanha sabia? é sexta), roupas intimas, coisas de higiene pessoal e etc.

Peguei algumas roupas, pijama e em fim, tudo o que eu iria precisar.

Olhei o relogio e já eram quase 20:30 da noite.

Sai do meu quarto e fui para a sala, lá eu encontro quem?

Quem disse que foi a Kikyou... acert...

ERROU MANOLO, é o Sesshomaru.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntei jogando a minha bolsa pro Inuyasha.

- Queria ir na chuva, é? - perguntou o Sesshomaru com a sombrancelha arqueada.

- I LOVE YOU! - Falei com os olhos brilhando.

- Kagome, essa aposta não vai dar certo - disse a minha mae pensativa.

- Vou conseguir - falei determinada "Ou não" completei em pensamentos.

- Vamos logo - disse o Inuyasha.

Assenti e quando já estavamos na porta, falei para a Ellen.

- Voce tem que ir na festa da Tayna, amanha.

- Serio? - disse ele desinteressada.

Revirei os olhos e fechei a porta, seguindo o Inuyasha e o Sesshomaru para o carro do mesmo.

- Vai ser divertido - falei

- Muito - disse o Inuyasha no banco de tras.

- Vou ter muita dor de cabeça - murmurou o Sesshomaru dando a partida.

- Claro que não vai ter - disse o Inuyasha - talvez você nem consiga dormir, e isso já é muito.

- Ta dificil - murmurei.

- Ta dificil, o que? - perguntou o Inuyasha.

- Não ser ironica - falei.

- Quer perder a aposta? - perguntou o Sesshomaru.

- Nunca, Taisho. - falei dando ombros.

- Você, quem sabe - disse o Inuyasha rindo.

- Eita - falei batendo a mao na minha propria testa.

- O que foi, criatura? - perguntou o Sesshomaru.

- Esqueci, que o Miroku mora com vocês - falei assentindo - 3 contra 1, isso já é covardia.

- E eu aqui, pensando que era uma coisa seria - disse o Inuyasha suspirando.

Revirei os olhos e me segurei pra não soltar uma ironia do tipo "Pensou que era o que idiota? Que eu tava vendo a estatua da liberdade, daqui?"

Sacudi a minha cabeça levemente, pra tirar esses pensamentos irônicos da mesma.

- Kagome, chegamos - disse o Sesshomaru saindo do carro.

Saí do carro e vi a tão conhecida casa.

Só pra constar, eu já conheço a , o há uns dois anos. Mas só vim conhecer os meninos(Inuyasha e Miroku), essa semana.

- Kagome, querida - disse a me abraçando quando eu entrei dentro da casa.

- - falei a abraçando - Temos que unir forças, somos as unicas mulheres aqui - murmurei pra ela que assentiu.

- Imagine viver integralmente com 4 homens - disse ela rindo.

- Chega, Izayoi - disse o Sr Taisho brincalhao - quero abraçar a tampinha.

- Tampinha não - resmunguei o abraçando - voce que é gigante.

- Ta na familia - disse ele rindo.

Me separei do abraço com o e o Miroku falou:

- Duvido, voce ganhar essa aposta!

- Eu vou ganhar e ponto - falei dando ombros.

Passamos o resto da noite conversando...

Mentira, quando eram 23:00 fomos dormir, porque amanha tem aula.

_Continua..._

**DH: **_Claro que é U.U apesar de concordar que o Miroku é o mestre kkkkkk Claro que não demorei, em hot eu demorei quase 1 mês U.U O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Lory Higurashi:**_Muito maluca mesmo kkkk Claro Manola, o que achou desse capitulo? Kissus;**_

**danda jabur**_ :Seja bem vinda *-* Muito fofo mesmo *.* "Bem, a fic se trata de como mostrar que voce pode ser voce mesmo, sem medo de que te julguem e ainda assim ter pessoas que te amem pelo jeito que voce é" Mas vai ter mais coisa em relaçao a fic kkkkk O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Death-sensei**_: É muito boa essa desculpa, oras quer tomar um banho de chuva? se jogue na piscina que ela é uma desculpa perfeita kkkkkkkkk Eu pesquisaria sobre, se não estivesse tão atolada kkkkk O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Hitsuki-chan **_Gostou mesmo da personalidade dela? Morri; kkkk A parte do beijo é a melhor, com certeza. Que nada, é melhor uma review curta do que nenhuma kkkkk E a sua fic? to curiosa sabia? voce me mata desse jeito de tanta curiosidade kkkkkkk' O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**Kag Higurashi **_Somos duas que matariam ele dessa forma kkkkkk É de familia kkkk Fanfiqueiros HAHA QUE FODA!*-* Claro que foi elogio Y.Y quem sou eu pra julgar alguem? sou tao maluca ou mais que a Kagome kkkk Eu me vingaria de voce se voce fizesse isso, voltaria para puxar o seu pé U.U Somos duas que adoram Guitar Hero*-* O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**_

**KISSUS, JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	9. Menos que Irônica

**Menos que Irônica****.**

**Só 3 Reviews? T.T Vou chorar, mais um motivo do capitulo ter saído pequeno U_U, não me abandonem plis T~T**

**Boa Leitura.**

Já disse o quanto eu 'adoro' acordar cedo? Não?

Eu gosto tanto de acordar cedo, como as pessoas gostam de ser atacadas por tubarões.

Hei, eu fui irônica em pensamentos... Ainda bem que o Miroku, o Inuyasha e o Sesshomaru não podem ler pensamentos, ou então eu estaria muito encrencada. Mas o pior é... que o Sesshomaru sabe das coisas que eu odeio, e pode muito bem ter falado para o Inuyasha e para o Miroku.

- Kagome, você gosta muito de acordar cedo né? – perguntou o Sesshomaru enquanto tomávamos café.

Estreitei os olhos pra ele e me obriguei a sorrir e responder.

- Eu... Adoro. – me concentrei em beber o meu suco.

- Se você diz – falou o Sesshomaru dando ombros.

Ficamos ali tomando café, ou pelo menos eu estava tentando tomar café, enquanto os meninos ficavam fazendo perguntas, que obviamente deveriam receber respostas cretinas. Mas como sou uma boa moça, pelo menos ate as 20h35min. Não vou respondê-los devidamente.

- Kagome, isso é uma missão impossível – disse a Sango enquanto caminhávamos para os nossos lugares.

- Ora Sango, é apenas uma questão de pratica – falei me sentando no meu lugar. Mentira, em cima da mesa mesmo.

- Serio? – disse ela ironicamente – Então pratique porque a Kikyou está vindo pra cá.

- Vou ser gentil – murmurei fechando os olhos.

- Ora, se não é a estranha da escola – disse a Kikyou se aproximando junto com as amigas dela.

Respirei fundo e respondi.

- Legal – Na boa, esse é o máximo que eu posso fazer pra não mandar ela se ferrar.

- Ficou sem fala é? – perguntou Kagura sorrindo cinicamente.

Respirei fundo e segurei a minha bolsa. Não para canalizar a raiva e sim para não joga-la na cara daquelas bitch's.

- Não é porque ela não respondeu que ela ficou sem fala – disse a Sango por mim.

AMO A SANGO E PONTO. Adios a todos.

- Não se meta Sango – falou a Kikyou como se falasse com crianças.

- Ela não está se metendo – murmurei olhando para os lados. – Está no lugar dela, vocês é que NÃO estão.

Ah, qual é? Eu não fui irônica, fui MUITO educada. Eu seria relativamente 'ironica' se falasse assim: "Ela tem os direitos dela, suma daqui e deixe a sociedade em paz". Muito 'mal' ne? Sei eu adoro ser má.

Kikyou ia me dar alguma resposta, mas a professora entrou na sala.

- Cadê os dois babacas? – me perguntou a Sango.

- Ali – falei indicando os dois idiotas que entravam escondidos na sala de aula.

Eles conseguirão, quer saber por que?

Porque a professora é muito LEZADA e não escutou a porta abrindo e quando um garoto foi avisar... Um estojo bateu na cabeça dele. Sabe eu não vou dizer, que aquele era o meu estojo. Mas vou logo adiantando que não fui eu que joguei e sim a Sango.

Ele olhou diretamente pra mim, com um olhar de: "Vou te matar" e eu apenas dei ombros. Sou ameaçada todos os dias. O resto da aula se passou 'tranquilamente', e é claro que eu tive os meus PT'S, por não conseguir dar uma resposta a altura a todos. Afinal, eles estavam se aproveitando da minha situação.

- Kagome, fale alguma coisa – disse o Miroku enquanto saímos da sala e íamos em direção ao ginásio.

- E nem venha com 'alguma coisa' – falou o Inuyasha.

- Alguma outra coisa – falei com cara de sonsa.

O Inuyasha revirou os olhos e a Sango disse:

- Ka, hoje tem treino das lideres de torcida.

Arregalei meus olhos e falei.

- Que bosta.

- É – disse ela concordando.

- Tomara que a Kikyou caia de... – comecei, mas vi o olhar do Inuyasha e parei. – Isso esta enchendo o saco – murmurei.

- São as influencias – disse o Miroku.

- Fazer o que? – disse a Sango rindo – Somos uma má influencia para vocês.

- Concordo – disse o Inuyasha – Estamos aqui há 4 dias e já aprontamos muitas coisas.

- Fomos para a diretoria, já tomamos um capote na ladeira, você já perdeu pra mim, eu e a Sango tomamos outro capote no mercado, você me prometeu sorvete... – comecei numerando com os dedos.

- Não me lembro dos sorvetes – disse o Inuyasha com os olhos semicerrados.

- Não posso te responder – falei dando ombros.

- Essa aposta ta afetando o equilíbrio natural! – disse o Miroku erguendo os braços dramaticamente. – O certo seria: Kagome com sono? Uma resposta Ironica. Kikyou enchendo o saco? Outra resposta irônica. Inuyasha fazendo uma pergunta ridícula? Outra resposta irônica e assim por diante. Assim todos seriam felizes.

Olhei pra ele sem entender e falei:

- Você gosta que eu seja irônica?

- Com certeza é melhor do que você, menos que irônica – disse ele abrindo a porta do ginásio.

Olhamos todos juntos para o lugar em que o Miroku entrou e demos ombros, afinal quem entende a cabeça das outras pessoas?  
>- Hoje só vocês treinam ne? – falei me referindo ao fato dos meninos JÁ estarem no time de futebol.<p>

- Aham – respondeu o Inuyasha. – As garotas (lideres de torcida), Ficam aqui para treinar também.

- E nos temos que ficar... Para? – falou a Sango.

- Nos fazer companhia – disse ele dando ombros.

- Que saco – falei entrando no ginásio e eles fizeram o mesmo.

O Inuyasha foi para os vestiários e aparentemente o Miroku já estava lá. As Lideres de torcida estavam lá, mas não estavam usando o uniforme e sim um shorts grudado e curto preto e um top também preto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Kikyou com uma mão na cintura.

- Ver você que não foi – respondi sem pensar. - Droga. –murmurei me dando um tapa na testa.

- Daqui isso não sai – murmurou a Sango.

Sorri assentindo.

- Espero que você erre muito, Kikyou – disse a Sango se dirigindo as arquibancadas junto comigo.

Nos sentamos num lugar que tinha uma boa visão da quadra, mas infelizmente que tinha uma visão das Bitchs.

Os jogadores entraram e elas tentaram o máximo o possível chamar a atenção deles. O Inuyasha e o Miroku ate que prestaram atenção nelas. O que fez que eu e a Sango ficássemos 'levemente' irritadas.

- Eles que nos aguardem-murmurou a Sango.

- Ah, qual é? Ate nos podíamos nos fantasiar delas – falei estreitando os olhos.

Sango me olhou sorrindo maleficamente.

- Nos não, você – disse ela.

- Eu? – perguntei com os olhos arregalados. – Por quê?

- Você é idêntica a Kikyou – murmurou ela.

- Idêntica a Kikyou? – falei.

- é – disse ela olhando para a tela do celular, que eu nem sei a que momento ela pegou.

- Ta, mas o que tem isso há ver? – perguntei.

- Você pode ir fantasiada de Kikyou. Para a festa da Tayna – disse ela sorrindo.

- Se a festa fosse a fantasia... – murmurei.

- E é a fantasia – disse ela – Tayna acabou de me avisar.

- Que... Demais – falei com os olhos brilhando – Mas eu não quero ir de Kikyou.

- Mas imagine a cara dela de surpresa – disse a Sango me incentivando.

- E a minha cara de satisfeita – falei sonhando.

- E a cara de todos surpresos – disse ela.

- E a minha cara de satisfeita – falei sorrindo maldosamente.

- Vamos ter um certo trabalho – disse a Sango pensativamente.

Nos olhamos e falamos juntas.

- Mas vamos ter a cara de satisfeitas – batemos as mãos.

- Vamos ligar pra Rin – falei – Ela pode nos ajudar.

- Talvez para a El... é vamos chamar a El – concluiu a Sango.

O Inuyasha fez um gol e todos comemoraram. Ele se virou para nos duas e fez um coração.

Sango fingiu um desmaio e eu fingi que ia chorar de tanta emoção.

Dei risada e liguei para a Ellen, enquanto a Sango ligava para a Rin.

_- Conseguindo cumprir o desafio? – perguntou a Ellen assim que atendeu._

- Tenho que começar a ocultar o meu numero – falei – Sim. E preciso da sua ajuda.

_- Do que precisa? – perguntou ela e eu a pude imaginar revirando os olhos._

- Preciso que você me ajude a me fantasiar de Kikyou, para a festa da Tayna. – expliquei revirando os olhos.

_- de Kikyou? – perguntou ela._

- É – resmunguei – Sim ou Não?

_- Claro, vai ser engraçado ver você sofrendo com coisas de Paty._

- Traz algumas coisas Ok? – perguntei revirando os olhos. Serio, vou acabar ficando caolha desse jeito.

_- Vou comprar uma coisa, que você vai odiar – disse ela rindo – Tchau._

- Pronto Sango – falei guardando o telefone.

- Vamos para a casa da Rin – disse a Sango assim que bateu o sinal – Vamos todas nos arrumar lá.

Suspirei e assenti isso ia ser complicado.

Virar Kikyou.

_Continua..._

**GENTE, NEM DEMOREI EU ACHO T.T O QUE SERÁ QUE VAI ACONTECER HEIN?**

**SÓ NO PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**Kag Higurashi: **é difícil viver sem a irônia... eu não consigo e.e Pior que é verdade, com aqueles deuses *sonhando* O Inu então nem se fala, e o Sesshy? OMGOSH HAHA eu disse que pegaria no seu pé U_U ameaço todas as minhas amigas assim kkkkkk' Talvez igual a ela, já que algumas das atitudes da Ka são baseadas nas minhas kkkkk como a do supermercado... Quais são os seus sobrenomes? Quem sabe somos primas ou parentes desconhecidas? Kkkk' O que achou desse capitulo? Kissus;**

**DH: **Se me apedrejar não ganha capítulos novos U_U ~le apelando para a chantagem~ é sim U.U coisas da idade... Perder eu não sei, já que precisa ter muita força de vontade. Ela conseguiu dar uma resposta na Kikyou, mas o Inuyasha não viu *-* O que os ouvidos não escutam, o cérebro não percebe HAHA. Manolo, eu não falo esses bagui não kkkkk' O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**

**ThaliCarvalho: **Espero que não me abandone U.U Gostou da aposta? Kkkk' Sim, se beijaram kkkk' Ta vendo, foi fazer uma visitinha a Hades e perdeu o grande beijo U.U Nem demorei... eu acho. E claro, você não me deixa seu MSN pra mim te adicionar U_U, se você deixar eu adiciono manola *-* Ela resiste, mas não resiste. É uma coisa de doido kkkkk' O que achou do capitulo? Kissus;**

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	10. Festa a Fantasia

**Festa a Fantasia.**

**ADIMITO, NÃO IRIA POSTAR A FIC AQUI HOJE E NEM AMANHA E NEM SEMANA QUE VEM U_U TENTEI FAZER UMA GREVE, MAS NÃO FIZ. ENTAO ME MANDEM REVIEWS U.U**

**Sobre a Fic : AMOR X GUERRA, pretendo esperar apenas mais 5 dias. Caso não apareça ninguém lá vou postar um aviso de cancelamento, temporário T~T**

**Não me matem por causa do final. xD e BOA PASCOA E QUERO OVOS DE CHOCOLATE OKAY?**

**Boa Leitura.**

_Suspirei e assenti isso ia ser complicado._

_Virar Kikyou_.

Direto, depois da escola fomos para a casa da Rin. Surpreendi-me afinal, nunca pensei encontrar tantas coisas 'frufrus' na casa da Rin. Por incrível que pareça, a Ellen e a Rin se encontraram e fizeram compras. De vez em quando, mandando mensagens pra pedir a opinião da Sango. Claro, que elas me ignoraram completamente. Afinal, de acordo com o universo, meu gosto é TOTALMENTE diferente do da Kikyou. Não que eu discorde. Afinal, isso é um fato que todos sabem.

- Vamos começar a sessão de tortura – murmurei me jogando em uma cadeira.

- Já está tão ansiosa assim? – perguntou a Ellen sarcástica.

- Nem um pouco – respondi dando ombros. – e não me faça perguntas difíceis, só posso voltar ao normal as 20h00min.

Rin riu, enquanto Sango revirava os olhos.

- Mãos a obra – disseram todas juntas.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Nunca pensei que se "Embelezar" doía tanto. Não que eu não me cuide, mas fazer limpeza de pele, manicure e pedicure, mais cremes para o rosto. Mais Ellen queimando o meu coro com o secador, mais Rin puxando as minhas madeixas e colocando os apliques Lisos, mais Sango me maquiando... Resumindo, acho que vou ter um ano de enxaqueca.

Olhei o relógio e já eram 18h55min e eu não estava totalmente pronta. E detalhe, não posso olhar no espelho.

Fim, do meu incrível relatório.

- Vamos nos arrumar, já voltamos – disse a Rin pegando um dos três sacos pretos que tinham as fantasias.

Elas saíram e voltaram quase meia hora depois, preciso falar que estou basicamente surtando?

Mas mesmo assim, vamos a descrição das fantasias delas...

Sango estava fantasiada de Fada das Trevas. Totalmente perfeita a fantasia dela. A Rin foi de fada com um vestido todo delicadinho, totalmente oposto da Sango. A El foi de vampira, com uma maquiagem negra e com os cabelos loiros bem lisos. Ela tava parecendo aquela vampira da saga famosa que eu esqueci o nome.

- Voces são completamente injustas – murmurei.

- Mas pensa na sua cara de satisfeita, ao ver a Kikyou com raiva? – disse a Sango.

- Vamos, terminem de me arrumar – falei com os olhos brilhando.

Sango, Ellen e Rin pegando o vestido e o separando em cima da cama.

- Precisa de tanto suspense? – perguntei.

Elas retocando a minha maquiagem.

- Precisa de tanto pó? – perguntei tossindo.

Elas reviraram os olhos e continuaram com a sessão de retoques.

- Amei esse colar – falei com os olhos brilhando.

Claro, que elas demoraram uns 15 minutos para terminarem de me arrumar e então me vestirem. Sim, elas me vestiram. Constrangedor não?

- Se eu não tivesse feito parte dessa transformação não te reconheceria – disse a Rin admirada.

- Realmente rosa é a sua cor – disse a Ellen segurando o riso.

- A Kikyou vai surtar – disse a Sango pulando de felicidade – Ande Kagome, se olhe no espelho e de sua opinião sincera. Afinal, já são 20h00min.

Virei-me calmamente para o espelho e me vi usando um vestido rosa que ia ate a metade das coxas. Que era tomara que caia e que tinha uma faixa cheia de strass entre o busto. O vestido tinha rendinhas na saia. Meus cabelos estavam ate a cintura... Por causa do aplique Baby. Haviam conseguido ajeitar a minha franja fazendo com que ela ficasse igual a da Kikyou. Muita maquiagem e cílios postiços enormes só pra constar. E nos meus lábios um batom vermelho.

- Quem é ela e o que fizeram comigo? – perguntei assustada.

- Essa é a Kikyou que irá desbancar o protótipo de Barbie – disse a Sango satisfeita.

- Coloque isso – disse a Ellen me dando um bracelete, um colar que tinha um raio preto e também um par de brincos.

Assenti e coloquei os acessórios.

Não me perguntem quando, mas Rin saiu do quarto e voltou com uma caixa preta.

- Seus sapatos, K-chan – disse ela me dando a caixa.

Abri a caixa temerosa e ali estava. Um Peep Toe preto, com um salto enorme. Mas fazer o que... É preciso. Coloquei os saltos e resmunguei:

- Acho que vou perder meus pés.

- Não seja dramática – disse a Ellen – Vamos, os meninos já devem ter chegado à festa.

- Ui, eles já devem ter chegado na festa – falei ainda me observando no espelho – E você, não ache que só porque estou fantasiada de você, que eu quero ser você. Ouviu bem?

- Seus neurônios fritaram – disse a Rin.

- Acho que ela realmente esta incorporando a Kikyou. – comentou a Sango.

- Mas não achei que incorporaria também a Burrice – disse a Ellen com a mão na maçaneta.

- Acho que estou em abstinência – falei indo em direção a porta – Vamos acabar com a Kikyou, vai ser MUITO divertido.

X-X-X-X-X

Chegamos na festa 20:35, é ir de taxi é muito fácil não é mesmo? Algumas pessoas me olharam estranhas, e depois olhavam para Sango, Rin e Ellen, como se dissessem: "O que a Kikyou ta fazendo com elas?" "Ou melhor, "A Kikyou andou fumando orégano ".

Não reprimi sorrir, afinal estou de muito bom humor.

- Kikyou! – chamou a Tayna vindo em minha direção e me abraçando.

- Tayna? – falei com cara de lezada. Pelo menos eu acho.

- Você veio de princesa? – perguntou ela.

- Não. – respondi – Vim de Kikyou.

- Não tem como você vir de você mesma – disse ela revirando os olhos.

- A não ser, que eu não seja a Kikyou – respondi irônica – Afinal, quem gostaria de ser aquele protótipo de Barbie?

Ela me olhou, semicerrou os olhos, pôs a mão no queixo, me olhou de novo e disse:

- Kagome?

- Bingo – falei levantando as mãos pra cima e quase caindo.

- Quase não te reconheci – disse ela impressionada.

- Você não me reconheceu – respondi sorrindo amarelo.

- Verdade – disse ela sem graça. – Quem fez toda essa mudança?

- Fomos nós – disse a Sango.

- Kikyou vai surtar você não acha? – perguntou a Ellen satisfeita.

- Acho que ela vai ter um pirepaque – disse a Rin rindo.

- Acho que podemos comprovar isso agora – disse a Tayna apontando para a entrada.

Vish, agora a cacatua entrou... Eu disse, ou melhor pensei "Cacatua?", cacatuas são muito bonitas... Quem sabe uma anta? Ou ate mesmo uma lesma. Disfarçada de Kikyou, ah talvez...

- Kagome, você está fazendo caretas – disse a Sango ao meu lado.

- E eu faço caretas? – perguntei.

- Não se faça de idiota – disse ela.

- É impossível mudar o que a gente é – respondi – O importante é se aceitar e ser feliz.

Ela ia responder alguma coisa... mas a Kikyou deu um grito. Ela estava fantasiada de Branca de neve.

- Gostou da minha surpresa? – perguntei indo na direção dela.

- O que... O que você pensa que ta fazendo? – perguntou ela vermelha de raiva. – Ou melhor, que fantasia é essa?

- Gostou? – perguntei irônica – Sou você.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e disse:

- Vejo que está tentando ter o meu estilo, a minha beleza. Mas não vai conseguir Higurashi, por mais que passe um quilo de maquiagem.

Não evitei sorrir cinicamente e respondi:

- Claro que eu quero ser você, Kikyou – coloquei a mão na cintura – Um protótipo de Barbie mal feito, é uma ótima fantasia, você não acha? Afinal, estamos em uma festa à fantasia. Temos que ser criativos.

- Você ta querendo ser mais bonita – disse ela sarcasticamente – Afinal, está louca para seduzir aquele seu amigo novo... O tal de Inuyasha, não é mesmo?

Aquilo realmente me atingiu.

- Seduzir o Inuyasha? – perguntei forçando uma risada – O Inuyasha é meu amigo e nada mais.

- Concordo. Acho que ele não seria tão louco. – disse ela sorrindo mais cinicamente – Não é mesmo Inuyasha?

Paralisei e olhei para o Inuyasha, que estava o lado do Sesshomaru, do Miroku e do Kouga. Eles estavam fantasiados de três mosqueteiros, já o Kouga de drácula... isso me é estranho, mas não é hora pra pensar nisso.

- Não me meta nas suas brigas, Kikyou – disse ele amargurado, ou foi só impressão minha.

- IN YOUR FACE, BITCH – falei apontando o dedo pra ela. Foi mal, mas não resisti.

Kikyou fechou os olhos, deu um gritinho histérico e saiu de perto de nós empurrando todos a nossa volta. Pera ai? Quando que essa rodinha se formou?

As pessoas saíram rapidamente, indo aproveitar o resto da festa.

- Ah... Oi – falei sorrindo amarelo.

- Voce é uma problemática – disse o Miroku brincando.

- Vir de Kikyou é a maior loucura – disse o Sesshomaru – Não é mesmo, Inuyasha?

- Ãhn... é – concordou ele meio alienado – Te devo um sorvete – completou semicerrando os olhos.

- Eu disse que ia ganhar. – falei fazendo uma dancinha.

- Não se ache muito, Kagome – disse ele semicerrando os olhos – Ainda vou achar um jeito de ganhar de você.

- Vai sonhando - falei dançando Super Bass, da Nick Minaj. – Vamos dançar galerinha.

Puxei o Inuyasha que riu. A El puxou o Kouga, a Rin o Sesshy e a Sango o Miroku. De repente estávamos fazendo os passos da musica, dublávamos e riamos feito doidos.

- Hey, você acha que a El combinou com o Kouga de virem de vampiros? – perguntou o Inuyasha enquanto dançávamos.

Bati a minha mao na minha testa.

- Sabia que a fantasia dele era familiar – respondi.

- Lesada – disse ele revirando os olhos.

Passamos algum tempo dançando e fomos nos sentar.

- Vou buscar algumas bebidas. – anunciou o Inuyasha já se levantando novamente – Querem o que?

- Eu quero qualquer coisa – resmunguei – esses sapatos tão me matando.

- Sapatos não estão no cardápio, Kagome – disse a Ellen revirando os olhos.

- Não disse que estariam no cardápio, maninha – falei ironicamente. – Me referi a esses que estão no meu pé.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Todos fizeram os pedidos para o garçom, Inuyasha e ele foi buscar.

X-X-X-X-X

15 minutos depois e nada do Inuyasha.

- Vou atrás do babaca – falei me levantando.

- Do jeito que é, deve ter se perdido – disse o Sesshomaru revirando os olhos.

- Vamos ver – falei seguindo para o meio da multidão.

Depois de procurar e procurar e... Procurar mais um pouco, encontrei o Inuyasha, mas não foi bem nas condições que eu esperava.

- Achei que você nunca faria isso, Inuyasha – falei alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse – Não confio mais em você.

_**RESPONDENDO AS REVIEWS :**_

**Kag Higurashi: **O-O serio? Kkkkkk' I'm a Bad. Bem... sao baseadas em situações que JÁ aconteceram comigo kkkkk então a Kagome sou eu... modificada e.e Ter nomes diferentes é FODA U_U Hey, minha mãe TEM Souza e era pra mim ter Souza e.e Voce é minha parente distante *-* KKKKK O que achou do final? Vou dar uma dica, nem tudo é o que parece ser. Beijos.

**DH: **HÁ ELA NÃO PERDEU U.U ¬¬'' kkkkkkkkkkk quem sabe né? Ele pode seilá beber um pouquinho na festa e acabar pegando a Kagome... quem sabe né? Kkk só eu U.u O Miroku brizou na hora da personalidade e.e Acho que ele quis filosofar e.e O-O Muito do mal *le- me escondendo atrás de uma muralha* O que achou do capitulo? Vou dar uma dica sobre o final, nem tudo é o que parece ser. Beijos.

**ThaliCarvalho: ***O* Não dá mesmo, você não sabe como foi difícil escrever ela sempre me segurando pra não soltar as ironias e.e Mas agora a aposta acabou. PARA A NOSSA ALEGRIA kkkkkk Muito cômica, ainda vai acontecer mais coisas *U* Será mesmo que a dona Thali não vai me abandonar? Kkkkk'Agora não tem mais desculpas. O que achou do capitulo? Vou dar uma dica sobre o final, nem tudo é o que parece ser. Fui bem enigmática né? Beijos.

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	11. Banho de água,gelada Pra acordar

_**Vou me explicar U_U Primeiro, o capitulo está pronto há mais de 4 semanas, sim quase um mês. Segundo, fiquei esperando mais reviews e sim, algumas pessoas me abandonaram U_U **_

_**To pensando seriamente em fazer greve aqui no FF. De boa ~dramamodeon~ **_

_**E sim, esse capitulo já estava postado no Nyah kkkkk'**_

_**Serio gente, não me deixem OK?**_

_**AAA e um aviso importantíssimo, para aqueles que gostavam (gostam de Who Knew), me desculpem mas cancelarei a fic por um tempo indeterminado e depois possivelmente a postarei novamente .-. As faltas de reviews me desestimularam e me deixaram sem inspiração. Sorry.**_

_**Sem mais delongas, Boa leitura.**_

_Depois de procurar e procurar e... Procurar mais um pouco, encontrei o Inuyasha, mas não foi bem nas condições que eu esperava._

_– Achei que você nunca faria isso, Inuyasha – falei alto o suficiente para que ele escutasse – Não confio mais em você._

Ele se virou rapidamente ao ouvir minha voz e disse:

– Kagome eu posso explicar, eu... – ele começou, mas eu o interrompi.

– Nunca mais confio em você pra me trazer uma bebida – acusei semicerrando os olhos.

– Você sabe, adoro jogar vídeo game – disse ele dando um sorriso de canto.

– Babaca, e nem me chamou – falei retribuindo o sorriso e indo para o lado dele. – Que tal formarmos duplas, pessoal? – completei chamando a atenção dos outros.

– Você com quem? – perguntou Bankotsu enquanto jogava. Ele tinha os longos cabelos presos em uma trança que ia ate o meio das costas. Os olhos negros fitavam a tela completamente concentrados.

– Inuyasha – respondi revirando os olhos.

– Duvido que uma garota consiga nos vencer – disse um ruivo de olhos azuis.

– Não sou uma garota normal – falei dando ombros. – Que jogo? – perguntei.

– Interessante – respondeu ele – Guitar Hero.

– Se você soubesse o quanto sou viciada em guitar hero, talvez propôs-se um outro jogo – falei suspirando.

– Ok, então um jogo de corrida – disse ele sorrindo de canto – Vai perder, gatinha. – completou.

OH, mas que cara de pau. Como ele me chama de felina?

Vi o Inuyasha olhar pra ele ameaçadoramente. Tenho certeza de que se olhar matasse, ele já estaria a 125 palmos da terra.

– Não sou uma gata, sou uma Panda – respondi pegando um dos controles.

Ele pegou o outro e colocou na pista mais difícil, cheia de curvas. Oh Hades...

Estava empatado e quase na ultima volta, quando ele falou:

– Ate que você joga bem.

– Obrigada, você também joga bem. – respondi acelerando com o 'nitro' e conseguindo chegar na ultima volta. Ele me alcançou e voltamos a ficar empatados.

– Mais um pouco... – murmurei acelerando mais ainda.

Bem, vou resumir. Acabamos empatados, trágico. Odeio empatar com as pessoas. Eu não empatei nem com o Inuyasha...

– Vamos Kagome, ou você vai passar a noite toda ai e não conseguiremos aproveitar o resto da festa – disse o Inuyasha me puxando para longe do vídeo-game.

– Vamos ter revanche, ruivo – falei enquanto era arrastada pelo Inuyasha. Já que já tinha jogado 8 vezes com o ruivo e só tinha dado empate.

– Claro morena – respondeu o ruivo acenando.

Suspirei e comecei a seguir o Inuyasha, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no nada, já que estou com esses malditos saltos altos. Chegamos a onde os outros estavam e só encontramos Miroku e Sango. Sentei-me ao lado de Sango e Inuyasha ao lado do Miroku.

– Cadê os outros? – perguntou o Inuyasha olhando para os lados.

– Añh... Rin e Sesshomaru foram se pegar em algum canto – disse Miroku com um sorriso malicioso. Ah, já contei pra vocês que ele é meio pervertido? Não? Pois, é. Contei agora.

– Ellen e Kouga, sumiram faz quase 30 minutos. – respondeu Sango dando ombros.

2 Segundos depois...

– Devem estar se pegando em algum lugar. – disse Miroku.

PAFT! {Tentativa tosca... Eu sei T.T}

– Cale a boca, Miroku – disse Sango após lhe dar um cascudo.

– Ah, vamos dançar – falei me levantando e sendo seguida pelo Inuyasha.

Passamos o resto da noite, dançando e bebendo. Só um pouquinho ta? Sou uma moça educada, que respeita as regras, que não fala palavrão, que odeia coisas gordurosas, que ama rosa, que é melhor amiga da Kikyou... Ok, to exagerando, nesse ritmo não engano nem papai noel e muito menos a uma criança de 1 ano de idade.

Acordei com a cabeça meio que dolorida, olhei para o relógio que tinha ao lado da cama e vi que eram 10:45 da manha. Droga de escola que atrapalha meu sono. Fui ate um banheiro privado que eu tinha no quarto de hospedes(Na casa dos Taisho), só pra constar e tomei um banho. Escovei os dentes e fiz uma maquiagem básica, ou seja, só lápis de olho. Coloquei um short jeans e uma regata azul. Peguei meus chinelos pretos e fui em direção a cozinha, já encontrando a Sra. Taisho.

– Bom dia. – falei sorrindo.

– Bom dia, querida – disse ela vindo em minha direção e me dando um beijo na testa.

– Os meninos ainda não acordaram? – perguntei olhando em volta.

– Nunca acordam a esse horário – disse a Sra. Taisho suspirando. – Mas tem um jeito de acorda-los. – completou ela sorrindo cumplicemente.

– Como? – perguntei interessada.

– Temos uma tradição, todo domingo – começou ela – Quem for o ultimo a levantar, toma um banho gelado. E obvio que nos que jogamos a agua, enquanto essa pessoa esta dormindo.

– Mas hoje é sábado – murmurei.

– Mas como você é visita... Podemos fazer um sábado especial, não? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

– Sra. Taisho, eu amo você – falei a abraçando – Vamos acorda-los.

Ela assentiu.

_**5 Minutos depois...**_

Depois de termos enchido Quatro baldes de agua (Logico que o não podia ficar de fora, ele vai querer me matar depois dessa) e depois de termos levado todos para cima. A hora da vingança das mulheres começou.

– Primeiro o Sr. Taisho – falei – Tem certeza? Ele parece ser tão bonzinho...

– Ele também, pense na injustiça – disse a Sra. Taisho rindo.

Sabe, ela me lembra de alguém...

– Vamos logo – falei dando ombros e seguindo em direção ao quarto deles. – A Sra. joga.

– Ok. Voce não tem coragem pra isso. – falou Izayoi pegando um dos baldes e seguindo para perto do marido. – 1, 2,3... – e então ela jogou a agua nele.

Quase cai de surpresa, quando o Senhor Taisho, apenas virou de lado (todo molhado) e foi continuar dormindo (na cama toda ensopada).

– Droga. – murmurou a Sra. Taisho contrariada.

Não evitei um sorriso. Ela é das minhas.

– Vamos molhar o Miroku – falei animada.

Ela assentiu e saímos do quarto dela, deixando o ainda dormindo. Entramos no quarto do Miroku e ele dormia feito um anjo... Coisa que não é quando está acordado. Peguei um balde de agua e joguei todo o conteúdo nele, fazendo com que o mesmo pulasse da cama.

– TSUNAMI, TSUNAMI. – gritou ele espantado.

Eu e a Izayoi começamos a rir feito loucas, Miroku estava muito engraçado.

– Vocês... – murmurou ele estreitando os olhos.

– Vem Miroku, ainda temos mais dois pra acordar – falei limpando as lagrimas do rosto.

– Mais dois? – ele perguntou confuso já se levantando.

– Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. – respondeu a Sra. Taisho divertida.

– Vou ter vingança – disse ele saindo do quarto.

Fomos ate o quarto do Sesshomaru. Esse dormia feito uma pedra, já sabia disso por experiência já que ele dormiu uma vez lá em casa. Mas de acordo com a Sra. Taisho, ele acordava com um belo grito, ou um bom banho de agua fria de manha. Entrei de ponta de pé e fiz com que o Miroku me seguisse, trazendo o balde consigo, enquanto a Sra. Taisho fechava a porta.

– Vou contar ate três. – falei – TRES.

Miroku jogou a agua em Sesshomaru, que deu um grito e pulou assustado da cama. Ele estava com os cabelos totalmente molhados, com a franja caindo sobre o rosto e com os olhos arregalados. Depois que ele viu o balde de agua e me viu rindo, estreitou os olhos e disse:

– Achei que dia de acordar com um balde de agua, era nos domingos.

– Hoje Kagome está aqui, é especial – disse a Sra. Taisho rindo.

– Viu... Sou... Especial – falei rindo da cara dele.

Ele olhou para Miroku, em uma pergunta silenciosa e o mesmo respondeu:

– Também caí nessa armadilha.

– Entao, agora só falta... – começou ele sorrindo malignamente.

– O Inuyasha – completei.

Miroku e Sesshomaru insistiram em encher mais um balde de agua. Contra protestos da Sra. Taisho, dizendo que eles haviam tomado apenas um banho, enquanto Inuyasha tomaria dois.

– Ele acordou por ultimo – disse Miroku enquanto ia em direção ao quarto do Inuyasha.

– Vai tomar um porque hoje é dia especial, já que a Kagome está aqui e outro porque acordou por ultimo – disse Sesshomaru.

Tenho que admitir, os malandros sabem como trollar alguém.

Entramos no quarto do Inuyasha e ele dormia todo esparramado na cama. Parecia um anjo, mais do que o Miroku. Por um momento tive dó de acorda-lo assim, mas logo voltei à consciência e liderei o ataque.

– ESTAMOS AFUNDANDO – Gritou Inuyasha rolando da cama a e caindo no chão – BOTE SALVA-VIDAS! – gritou ele quando Miroku jogou o segundo balde.

Se eu tinha achado engraçado o modo de como o Miroku e o Sesshomaru acordaram, imagine como eu fiquei quando vi o Inuyasha rolando e caindo no chão?

– Ele... Estava... Sonhando que era... O Jack Sparrow – falei me dobrando de tanto rir.

– Respira... Kagome. – disse Miroku do mesmo modo.

– Céus, a menina esta ficando vermelha – disse a Senhora Taisho também rindo.

– Respira – disse o Sesshomaru me abanando.

Inuyasha se levantou, e teve um acesso de raiva. Ou seja, pegou o balde que estava na mão do Miroku e jogou em direção ao mesmo, que desviou por muito pouco.

Acho que vou começar a seguir tradições da família Taisho... Bem, acho melhor não, já que se eu fizer isso Ellen me mata e me joga para os leões.

X-X-X-X

Depois que os meninos tomaram banho, vestiram roupas secas e limparam a bagunça do quarto... Nossa como somos más, adoro ser má. Continuando, depois que eles fizeram tudo isso, estávamos na mesa tomando café. E não, o Senhor Taisho não levantou ate agora.

– Seu pai tem o sono de pedra – murmurei colocando um pedaço de pão na boca.

– Concordo – disse o Inuyasha bebendo um gole de suco.

– De todos nós, quem tem o sono mais leve é a Tia. – falou Miroku bebendo também o suco.

– Ela adora nos acordar – murmurou Sesshomaru bebendo um pouco de café.

Escutamos passos vindo apressados para a cozinha e adivinhem quem era? Sim, o senhor Taisho.

– Querida, acho que algum encanamento estourou. – disse ele totalmente molhado.

– Por quê? – perguntou a Izayoi.

– Acordei todo molhado e com a cama também ensopada – explicou ele.

Engasguei com o pão, Inuyasha e Miroku com o suco, e Sesshomaru com o café. Conclusao, ficamos tossindo feito doidos.

Não é possível que um homem tenha tanto sono, não é?

_Continua..._

**Não, venham com essa de querer matar a autora ~le pose de autoritaria~ NÃO ME MATEM PLIS ~se escondendo atrás do Sasuke e do Miroku~**

**Minhas explicações acima do capitulo U_U**

**DH: **KKKK' eu não lembro do que disse, então esquece xD HAHA as mentes maldosas começaram a trabalhar sei disso. Já disse o quanto fico em duvida entre você e o Miroku G_G, minhas explicações estão acima U_U kkkkkk' Beijo ;*

**Kag Higurashi: **PARENTA \O/ Né não, olha como coincidências existem KKKKK' HAHAH eu dei muita risada quando vi sua ameaça de me dar sua irma e ainda mais por ter trolado todo mundo pensando o que não era pra pensar e.e É que você não viu mesmo o vestido, pelamor o Rosa é todo frufru e o preto é tao... Lindo *U* Vale mesmo, se bem que ainda irão ter muitas provocações. Serio que ta amando? *U* Eu ainda continuo sendo I'm Bad, priminha HAHA morri. Beijos, Priy Taisho.

**Jessi: **Seja bem vinda, minha linda *U* NO ME GUSTA VER ELE COM A KIKYVACA U_U Mas ainda vai ter esse momento, infelizmente ~CRY Sorry pela demora .-. Minhas desculpas acima kkkkkkk' Se concentre na faculdade U_U Mas não me deixe u,u Obrigada*_*, elas são retardadas isso sim kkkkk Ainda vao aprontar mais. Beijos. Priy Taisho.

**KISSUS, JÁ NÉ?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	12. Reviravoltas Ah fala serio, sou muito

**Antes de tudo...**

**~ME ESCONDENDO ATRÁS DOS PERSONAGENS DE ANIME~**

**Não me matem é serio U_U Tive uma crise enorme de falta de inspiração. Apaguei e reescrevi esse capitulo duas vezes, mas só consegui algo decente de ontem pra hoje ^.^**

**Não sei se os próximos irão demorar, mas vou tentar ao máximo me esforçar para que não ^.^**

**Boa Leitura...**

Mais um dia de tedio. Serio, porque fins de semana passam tão rápido?

Eu sinceramente gostaria de um fim de semana prolongado, ate o ano que vem. Mas acho que ainda seria pouco. Comecei a bater o lápis na carteira, enquanto a professora brigava com uma aluna (que eu não lembro o nome), por ter atrapalhado a aula, ou coisa do tipo. Apoiei meu rosto na minha mão e deixei com que meu corpo caísse para o lado preguiçosamente.

- Se essa aula não acabar logo, eu me jogo pela janela. – murmurou o Inuyasha ao meu lado.

- Somos dois. – murmurei de volta.

Mais 15 minutos e eu já estava a ponto de fazer isso mesmo, quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim da aula. Peguei minhas coisas a jogando dentro da bolsa de qualquer jeito e indo em direção a porta.

- Nossa Ka, desse jeito você vai atropelar todo mundo – disse Rin e os outros concordaram.

- Quero que os outros se danem. – murmurei parando um pouco e enlaçando meu braço ao do Inuyasha, que corou um pouco ou foi impressão minha?

- Me sinto um zumbi – reclamou Sango tão animada quanto eu.

- Foi culpa de quem mesmo, termos ficado até as duas da manhã acordados mesmo? – perguntou Miroku.

- Não vou dizer que a ideia foi sua, Miroku. – falou Sango bocejando.

- Ah, mas vai dizer que os filmes não foram legais? – perguntou ele não reprimindo um bocejo.

- Foram muito legais. – concordou o Inuyasha também bocejando.

- É... Legais. – concordei fazendo o mesmo. – Droga cérebro, porque você tem essa reação tão idiota? – murmurei de olhos quase fechados.

- Que reação? – perguntou Rin também bocejando.

- Ficar bocejando, quando vê outra pessoa bocejando. – esclareceu Miroku.

- Hey, vamos logo para aquela droga daquele parque que eu to morrendo de sono... – resmunguei encostando a minha cabeça no ombro do Inuyasha.

- Parque? – perguntou Inuyasha rindo – Não seria Pátio?

- Ah, tanto faz. – falei dando ombros. – Vamos logo para aquela badarosca.

Não sei o que eles fizeram, a ultima coisa que vi foi Sango se escorando em Miroku como eu fiz, e fechando os olhos assim como eu.

- Kagome e Sango, acordem suas preguiçosas. – ouvi a voz de Kouga.

- Ô cunhado, fica quieto ai. – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

- É cunhado da Kagome, fique quietinho ai. – disse Sango do mesmo modo que eu.

- Cunhado da Kagome? – perguntou Kouga incrédulo. – Como assim cunhado? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Kouga você acha que eu sou idiota? – perguntei abrindo os olhos – De idiota eu só tenho a cara e todo o resto. Mas você não consegue me enganar, sei que ta rolando algo entre tu e Ellen. – completei com sorriso de canto.

Ele ficou com as bochechas meio coradas e Sango que também havia aberto os olhos exclamou:

- Olha como ele ficou constrangido! – fez uma voz meiga para irrita-lo.

Ele revirou os olhos e virou o rosto em um gesto infantil.

- Vocês não tomem cuidado não, daqui a pouco vão se apaixonar pelo Miroku e pelo Inuyasha. – resmungou ele.

Engasguei com a minha própria saliva. Eu, me apaixonar pelo Inuyasha? HAHAHAHAHA

- Somos apenas bons amigos. – falei rindo.

- Não tem como nos apaixonarmos. – comentou Sango também rindo – Não é? – perguntou para os meninos.

Os meninos não responderam e eu fiquei preocupada. Me soltei do Inuyasha e olhei pra ele.

- Não é? – incentivei.

- Claro que não vamos nos apaixonar. – disse o Inuyasha sorrindo. Porque será que eu tenho a singela impressão de que é mentira esse sorriso?

- Somos apenas bons amigos. – comentou o Miroku rindo.

Troquei um olhar com Sango e ela sabia o que eu queria dizer.

- Vamos logo para aquela fila, antes que eu morra de fome. – falei pegando na mão de Sango e a puxando em direção à fila.

- Vocês não tavam com sono? – perguntou a Rin.

- Sono foi substituído pela fome. – respondi.

- Um aviso, posso ficar muito mais chata quando estou com sono. – disse Sango.

- Você já é chata. – comentou Miroku na brincadeira.

Sango pegou uma das maiores apostilas de dentro da bolsa e jogou no mesmo, acertando bem na testa do mesmo.

- FICA QUIETO SEU IMBECIL. – falou ela estreitando os olhos.

- Não disse, ela fica nervosa. – falei com cara de lesada.

- E você fica como, quando está com fome? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- Depende do dia, hoje estou lesada. Amanha posso estar nervosa e querer fazer peneira de todo mundo. – falei assentindo.

- Nota mental: Sempre deixar essas duas alimentadas. – disse Kouga rindo.

- É, tipo assim. – concordou Rin também rindo.

Pegamos os nossos lanches, depois de 6 minutos na fila, que absurdo. Nos sentamos em uma mesa do canto e comemos enquanto os outros conversavam. Sabe quando você tem a sensação de estar sendo observado? Tipo assim, tamo junto.

Olhei por cima do ombro e vi Kikyou me encarando. Dei ombros e continuei a comer meu lanche em paz...

Ok, eu realmente devia ter feito isso. Mas ao contrario de continuar pacificamente, eu a encarei de volta e falei:

- Que foi? Perdeu uma branquela parecida comigo?

- Se eu tivesse alguém parecida com você, com certeza já a teria descartado. – respondeu ela sorrindo cinicamente.

- Então o que tanto olha? – perguntei estreitando os olhos para aquele sorriso cínico.

- Ah, estava tentando ver se algum vestígio de mim, ainda continua em você. Sabe, você se fantasiou de mim na festa da Tayna e eu realmente achei que mudaria alguma coisa em você, mas percebi que você continua a mesma ignorante de sempre. – respondeu ela maldosamente.

- Prefiro mil vezes ser ignorante, a ser uma Barbie mal feita e descartada que nem você. – respondi a altura. Nesse momento as pessoas estavam prestando atenção em nós.

Que pessoas curiosas...

- Kagome, Kagome admita você gostaria de ser que nem eu, nem que seja um pouquinho. – disse ela ficando em pé e caminhando ate próximo a minha mesa. – Nem que fosse, isso. – mostrou juntando o dedo indicador e o polegar.

- Ah vamos. – falei me levantando para encara-la. – Você gostaria de ter a minha personalidade, de ter amigos verdadeiros. – alfinetei.

- Isso não vem ao caso, o que vem ao caso é que você com certeza está se apaixonando pelo Inuyasha. – disse sorrindo cinicamente.

- Voce realmente ta passando química de mais nos cabelos, Kik-barro. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Então você não se importa, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela inocentemente.

Estreitei os olhos, aquilo estava muito estranho. Meu subconsciente me dizia para dizer que "Não a interessava", mas minha boca tem vida própria e disse:

- Não me importo com nada que você fizer. – dei um sorrisinho irônico. Nesse momento eu e Kikyou estávamos frente a frente.

Ela sorriu e passou por mim. Estranhei esse fato, e me virei para provoca-la, quando vi a mesma puxando o Inuyasha para um beijo. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu senti meu sorriso se desfazer. Um aperto no coração, foi isso que senti.

Bati palmas ironicamente, sentindo meus olhos arderem.

- Belo Show, Kikyou – falei friamente. – Já acabou?

- Pode ter certeza, de que isso é só o começo – disse ela jogando os cabelos para trás e passando novamente por mim. Encarei Inuyasha e ele parecia tão surpreso como todos. Olhava-me como um pedido de desculpas. Balancei a cabeça lentamente para os lados e saí apressada do refeitório. Preciso pensar.

Depois de caminhar e caminhar muito achei um lugar quase que isolado. Desliguei o telefone, que já tinha umas cinco chamadas da Sango e da Rin e me pus a pensar.

- Primeiro, porque eu senti um aperto no coração? – murmurei para mim mesma.

_Talvez por sentir que perdeu algo importante? _Respondeu uma voizinha na minha cabeça.

- Ah, talvez eu ache que não vou poder mais ser amiga do Inuyasha, se ele namorar a Kikyou – esclareci em voz alta. – Porque senti meus olhos arderem? Vontade de chorar?

_Sim, você ficou com ciúmes. Inconscientemente mais ficou. _Falou a mesma voizinha.

- Ciúmes? Eu? Não estamos falando de outra pessoa? – perguntei ironicamente para mim mesma.

_Não estamos falando de Kagome Higurashi. E você está sim, com ciúmes. _

- Ciúmes... – murmurei – Eu, com ciúmes do Inuyasha... Ah que nada, o que ta dando em mim pra ficar assim? Só estou com medo de perder a amizade dele. Nada de mais.

Ouvi uma risada baixa e por um momento achei que estava ficando louca, não que eu já não fosse. Olhei e vi o Inuyasha me olhando divertido.

- Desde quanto ta aqui? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Desde sempre. – disse ele dando ombros e eu corei. – Ah, consegui deixar a Kagome corada. – ele me cutucou.

Virei o rosto de lado e fiz um bico.

- HAHA, Taisho você não deveria desinfetar a boca? – provoquei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Já escovei os dentes muitas vezes nesses 15 minutos. – disse ele suspirando. – Você nunca vai perder minha amizade. – comentou sorrindo de canto.

- O que me garante isso? – perguntei sorrindo fracamente.

- Higurashi, você se tornou especial de mais. Em apenas uma semana de convivência, aprontamos mais do que eu já aprontei em um mês. Coloca isso na sua cabeça idiota. – falou ele me dando um peteleco na testa.

- Que declaração linda. – falei rindo para disfarçar o fato de que meu coração estava acelerado. – Você também é especial... E eu te devo um peteleco. – falei devolvendo um peteleco no mesmo.

_**2 Meses depois...**_

Sábado, ah melhor dia que pode se ter... Depois de um bom feriado prolongado, claro. Espreguicei-me e me levantei, tomei um banho demorado e coloquei uma camiseta do Evanescense, um short preto e um all star também preto. Desci as escadas, ou melhor escorreguei pelo corrimão e encontrei Ellen tomando café. Detalhe, a mesma estava distraída...

- OLÁ! – gritei batendo na porta da cozinha e fazendo a minha irmã dar um pulo da cadeira.

- QUER MORRER CRIATURA? – gritou Ellen com uma das mãos no peito.

- Te matar, claro que não. – falei sorrindo inocentemente – Talvez fazer você me confessar o motivo de andar tão distraída... – comentei como quem não quer nada.

- Eu não ando distraída. – disse ela bebendo um pouco do suco.

- É talvez seja impressão minha e o Kouga esteja saindo com outra garota. – comentei colocando o dedo indicador perto dos lábios.

Sim, ele cuspiu todo o suco que estava bebendo e me olhou de olhos arregalados. Ela com certeza iria jogar o copo em mim e então eu corri para trás do meu pai, que tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha.

- Há, agora tente me matar. – falei fazendo uma dancinha idiota.

Sim, me lembrem de nunca provocar Ellen a menos que eu esteja a uma distancia segura. Tipo assim, uns 30 metros. Já disse o quanto ela tem uma boa mira? Não? Pois é, a Bitch acertou um copo de plástico (daqueles resistentes sabe?), na minha testa. E sim, acertou em cheio.

- Se lembre, nunca provoque sua irmã a menos que esteja em uma distancia segura. – comentou meu pai indo se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

- Vou me lembrar disso. – comentei colocando a mão na testa. – A onde está mamãe?

- Estou aqui, meus queridos. – disse Minha mãe aparecendo sorridente.

- Será que só eu, que quando acordo cedo fico de mau humor? – perguntei pegando um pão.

- Você só é a mais preguiçosa. – disse Ellen dando ombros.

- Sou uma Panda é diferente. – retruquei estreitando os olhos.

- Ótimo querido, agora vamos ter de comprar Bambu para a nossa querida Panda. – disse minha mae rindo.

- Vou fazer a encomenda. – disse meu pai decidido.

- Não aceito nada menos que chocolate. – falei fazendo pose de diplomática.

- Ui, ela não aceita nada menos que chocolate. – debochou minha irmã.

Revirei os olhos e assim se passou o resto da manhã, entre provocações e risadas.

_Venha aqui na praça, estão todos aqui._

Essa foi à mensagem que eu recebi da minha querida amiga, Sango. Qual é? A manola acha que manda em mim?

Respondi, dizendo que não iria porque estava com preguiça e ela respondeu:

_Se você não vir, vamos te buscar nem que seja puxando pelos cabelos._

Arregalei os olhos e me levantei pegando as chaves de casa e correndo para a porta da sala. Quando recebi outra mensagem:

_Traga Ellen, também._

Suspirei e me virei para chamar a mesma, quando ela me atropelou. Ou seja, nos duas caímos estateladas no chão.

- SANGO DISSE QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE IR COMIGO À PRAÇA – falamos juntas.

- AH QUAL É, PARA DE FALAR JUNTO COMIGO! – mais uma vez...

- HÁ VOCE FALA COMO SE ELA MANDASSE NA GENTE. – mais uma vez, coisinha chata não?

- Mas... Sango brava não é legal. – disse Ellen suspirando.

- Legal ninguém é quando está bravo. – respondi ironicamente – Mas Sango fica agressiva e para o bem da humanidade e para a nossa segurança é melhor irmos.

- É concordo com você. – disse ela se levantando e indo em direção à porta. – Hey sua idiota, vai ficar ai mesmo? – perguntou ela.

- Vou, você não viu que eu to fazendo companhia ao chão? Ele anda tão Forever Alone, ultimamente. – respondi dando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Acredite em mim, ele vai ficar muito bem. Agora ANDA LOGO! – disse Ellen batendo o pé impacientemente.

- Quem garante que o chãozinho não vai ficar triste se eu o deixar? – perguntei inocentemente. Ta na cara, que adoro irrita-la né?

- Acredite, se você não quiser fazer companhia pela eternidade ao 'chãozinho', é melhor se levantar daí logo, 'Kazinha'. – Ah não, agora essa loira me paga.

- Claro Barbie, tenho certeza de que ele não vai se importar. – provoquei me levantando.

Ellen é loira, pra quem não se lembra. E de todos os apelidos que teve, o que menos gostou foi 'Barbie', já que a Barbie é tão... Barbie. Como eu descobri isso?

Elementar, meus caros amigos, Elementar.

Estava eu, dando uma de Sherlock Holmes, dentro do quarto da Ellen, quando sem querer esbarrei em um dos quadros que ela tinha na parede. Claro, que eu o segurei antes do mesmo cair no chão, mas junto com o quadro um diário. MUHAHAHAHAHA... cofcofcof. Tenho que treinar minha risada maligna. Continuando... Como Ellen já havia lido um caderno de anotações meu e basicamente disse que nunca teria um diário, eu acabei lendo mesmo. Ellen querida, se você estiver lendo isso... É apenas uma ilusão da sua mente, eu não li nada, não me mate por descobri que você tinha um ursinho chamado Castiel e que você ainda o esconde ate hoje... Psiu, é apenas uma ilusão da sua mente, repito.

Ellen me lançou um olhar maligno, antes de sair marchando pela porta, resmungando algo parecido como: "Como aquela idiota descobriu aquilo?". Reprimi um impulso de rir alto.

Quando chegamos na praça, depois de muitas provocações no caminho, vimos que todos estavam lá... Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kouga e... Inuyasha. Meu coração disparou assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram e um pequeno sorriso brotou no rosto dele a me ver.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntei animada.

- Ah, nada não tenho ideia do que podemos fazer. – disse Sango dando ombros.

Tive que me segurar para não cair.

- Ata, Sango. – respondi.

MENTIRA, EU NÃO RESPONDI ISSO NÃO.

O que eu disse na realidade foi:

- COMO VOCE ME CHAMA AQUI, NUMA MANHA DE SABADO E NÃO TEM NADA PRA FAZER?

- Pare de ser escandalosa, Kagome. – disse Sesshomaru entediado.

- Kagome pare de ser escandalosa um cara... – comecei, mas parei quando uma bola de futebol acertou bem em cheio na cabeça do Sesshy.

- Eita, agora a porra ficou seria. – disse Sango observando Sesshomaru olhar mortiferamente para a bola.

**Minhas explicações acima U_U**

**DH: **Vou me esconder atrás do Sasuke, do Naruto, do Miroku e do Inuyasha. Tente contra eles manolo KKKKKK' Serio de boa, andei sem inspiração esses dias pra escrever 'essa' fic. Mas em compensação, comecei uma de Naruto a quase duas semanas atrás e ela já tem 10 capitulo ^^ um por dia kkkkk' Ah, não vou contar... Ah vou contar sim, to te seguindo no twitter U_U. O que achou do capitulo? Beijos ;**

**Kag Higurashi: **Não sou do mal... Ok sou muito má xD é pelo menos não tava com ela, isso foi muito bom kkk' O sr. Taisho tem realmente o sono do Pai do Chris kkkkkk' Claro que sonhar com o Jack é incrível... Ele é... Tão Jack Sparrow *-* é muito legal acordar os outros assim –V-, mas não é legal quando te acordam assim T_T Quase surtei quando meu pai fez isso comigo HAHAHA' Tipo, realmente tive uma falta enorme de criatividade e muita vontade de escrever, mas não tava saindo nada de bom. Apaguei esse capitulo umas duas vezes e só vim conseguir escrever direito de ontem pra hoje T.T Também te adoro prima doidinha kkkkk' O que achou desse capitulo? Beijos.

**KISSUS JÁ NE?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	13. Ui Virei comprometida

**OLÁAAAAAAAAA **

**Bem, acho que não demorei, iria demorar mais. Leitores do FF me decepcionando U_U**

**Se não receber mais reviews... Irei atualizar mês sim e mês não U_U**

**Só pra constar, a fic é atualizada constantemente no FF Brasil. Maas, não me façam querer abandonar aqui Ok? T_T**

**Sobre a Fic Hot, postei uma enquete, por favor quem acompanhava e quem gostava vai lá, e comenta ok? Vai estar esclarecendo o motivo da Fic ter sumido .-.**

**Boa Leitura e quero reviews U_U**

– Eita, agora a porra ficou seria. – disse Sango observando Sesshomaru olhar mortiferamente para a bola.

Será que esse menino fez algum testamento? Alguma coisa, que deixe seus carrinhos, seus jogos e etc. Para alguém?

Bem, acho que de duas uma. Ou a Rin vai convence-lo a não fazer nada, ou ele vai estourar a bola e ainda jogar num lugar muito longe.

- Foi mal, tio. Dá pra jogar a bola de volta? – perguntou o garoto ruivinho.

- Tio... –ouvi o Sesshomaru murmurando.

- Hey ruivinho, acho melhor correr enquanto pode. – falei assentindo.

- Mas e a nossa bola? – perguntou ele.

- Corra. – disse Sango.

- Ah, fala serio. – disse ele revirando os olhos. – O cara de cabelo branco, que recebeu a bolada na cabeça, será que dá pra entregar a bola?

Sesshomaru olhou para o garoto e sorriu malignamente.

- Vou te entregar a bola... – e então levantou saindo correndo atrás do moleque com a bola na mão.

**X-X-X-X-X**

- Nu... Nunca mais me faça correr atrás de Sesshomaru. – falei ofegante, enquanto me escorava no Inuyasha.

- Aquele pirralho mereceu os cascudos que levou. – disse Sesshomaru dando ombros.

- Você quase matou o garoto – ralhou Rin nervosa.

- Vish, agora a porra ficou seria... – Ouvi Ellen murmurando para Kouga.

- Rin... – começou Sesshomaru.

- Cala a boca. – disse ela apontando para ele – Kagome e Inuyasha, são retardados do jeito que são mas não andam agredindo crianças...

E eles começaram a discutir e estavam tão próximos, que nem notaram quando eu fui por trás de Rin e Miroku de Sesshomaru e então os empurramos para que se beijassem.

Bati as mãos satisfeita e dei meia volta, seguindo em direção à minha casa. Qual é? Estou suada e suja de poeira, porque eu corro feito um pato e caí umas três vezes.

- Hey, espere sua retardada. – ouvi o Inuyasha me chamando.

- Quanto amor, não? – perguntei sorrindo ironicamente.

- Para amar, não preciso dizer eu te amo, a todo o momento. – disse ele dando ombros.

Eu ri e juntos continuamos caminhando, em um silencio agradável. Quando chegamos em frente a minha casa, nos sentamos no gramado e começamos a observar as estrelas que começavam a aparecer.

-Que loucura, não? – perguntei olhando para cima.

- Sobre? – perguntou ele também olhando para cima.

- Nos conhecemos há dois meses e parece mais de anos. – respondi.

- É incrível, como as pessoas podem se tornar especiais em nossas vidas, não é? – murmurou ele.

- Incrível, é como nos tornamos dependentes delas e não podemos viver sem elas. – murmurei de volta.

Ele ficou em silencio. Era difícil Inuyasha ficar assim.

- Hey, eu estou aqui e você está ai, em silencio. Isso não é normal. – falei piscando.

- Quero te dar uma coisa. – disse ele sorrindo de canto. – É especial para mim, então guarde com você.

- Não posso aceitar ficar com algo seu, sendo especial. – respondi.

- Você vai guarda-lo para mim, porque eu confio em você. – disse ele sorrindo e tocando meu rosto.

- Porque você confia tanto em mim? – perguntei sentindo meu coração se acelerar.

- Será que é porque eu te amo? – perguntou ele ironicamente. Meu coração se acelerou mais ainda, minhas pernas bambearam e eu senti um surto de felicidade imensa. – Merda... não era pra mim ter dito isso.

- Agora que começou, termina. – pedi. Era pra sair mais firme, mas saiu fofo?

- Kagome, eu te amo Ok? – disse ele suspirando. – Seilá garota, você entrou na minha vida com esse jeito retardado de ser. Me faz rir quando estou triste, mesmo que não pareça. Você me conhece e sempre fala na minha cara o que é certo, e não o que eu quero ouvir. Você é tao você, que me fez me apaixonar realmente, por mais que eu tentasse resistir. Você é única, e como não sei se vou poder saber sobre o que você ta pensando, é melhor me dizer, antes que eu fique que nem um idiota aqui.

Senti lagrimas nos meus olhos (?). Kagome Higurashi apaixonada? Talvez sim, talvez não...

- Você é realmente um idiota, Inuyasha Taisho. – falei apertando-lhe a bochecha. – Eu te amo, não sei se como você me ama, talvez até menos. Mas eu te amo, Ok?

- Saber que você me ama, é o suficiente. – disse ele me abraçando. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Já ta pedindo. – murmurei – Vai fala.

Ele me beijou. Sim, Inuyasha me agarrou e eu não fiz questão de empurra-lo.

- Você não disse que ia pedir? – perguntei de olhos fechados.

- Você disse que eu não poderia mais pedir, lembra? – disse ele.

- É... Acho que lembro. – murmurei.

- Kagome, aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Se eu disse que não, você fica triste? – brinquei.

- Vou me afogar, em um copinho de coca-cola. – disse ele.

- Eu aceito, seu idiota. – murmurei lhe dando um selinho.

- Agora, fique com isto. – disse ele pegando um pequeno colar dourado que tinha um pingente de coração. Ele apertou um botãozinho e o colar abriu, revelando duas fotos. Uma minha e outra dele. Nessas fotos, nos fazíamos caretas. E tínhamos a bochecha suja de tinta verde e amarela.

- Essa foto é tão ridícula. – comentei rindo. – Adorei ela.

- Você é bipolar. – disse ele rindo e colocando o colar no meu pescoço.

- Vou guarda-lo com minha vida. – murmurei.

- Esse colar, tem um poder impressionante. É só você fazer um pedido e BUM, esse vai se realizar. – disse ele se levantando e me ajudando a levantar.

- Interessante... – murmurei – Agora realmente tenho que entrar, estou suada... Argh.

- Não sabia que era fresca assim... – brincou ele.

Lhe dei um tapa no ombro e falei dando ombros:

- A menos que você não tome um banho, não irá me ver amanha e nem depois, cachorrinho.

- Já to indo. – disse ele me dando mais um selinho.

- Hey Inuyasha, não ache estranho. Mas eu não sou como as namoradas tradicionais, eu prefiro ir ao cinema para assistir o filme, andar de mãos dadas nem sempre... Acho que não vou ser uma boa namorada. – franzi o cenho e mordi o canto da boca.

- Cale a boca e seja você mesma. – disse ele revirando os olhos.

- Como você é retardado. – conclui sorrindo. – Agora vá pra casa e eu vou entrar e tomar um banho.

- Ok, comandante. – disse ele batendo continência.

- Vá soldado. – murmurei me virando e indo em direção a minha casa.

Assim que fechei a porta, me escorei na mesma e suspirando. Toquei no pingente e ouvi minha mãe dizendo:

- Você também?

- Eu também o que, mulher? – perguntei com a mão sobre o peito. Qual é? Minha mãe me assustou.

- Descobri, ou suspeito que Ellen está namorando, não vai me dizer que você também? – perguntou ela estreitando os olhos.

- Acho que a senhora está imaginando coisas... – murmurei.

- Ellen, nem invente de passar para o quarto, pelas portas do fundo. – disse Minha mãe olhando por cima do ombro.

Ellen apareceu, vindo da cozinha e estreitou os olhos.

- A senhora por acaso, tem poderes paranormais? – perguntou.

- Tenho poderes de mãe. – disse ela – Sentem-se ali. – completou apontando para o chão.

- No chão? – perguntou Ellen.

- Acham que eu realmente, vou deixar que vocês se sentem no meu sofá desse jeito? – perguntou ela ironicamente.

- Esqueça essa conversa... – murmurei revirando os olhos.

- No chão... AGORA. – mandou ela.

Passamos minutos e mais minutos, com minha mãe tentando tirar algo de nós, até que ela desistiu e disse:

- Ainda irei descobrir. – e então foi para a cozinha.

- Ela ta imaginando coisas. – murmurei.

- Concordo – disse Ellen se levantando.

Fiz o mesmo que ela e segui para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta do mesmo e fui tomar um banho. Vesti um shorts e uma camiseta grande, que eu havia furtado de alguém. Peguei o Notebook e abri em um blog de textos, que eu sempre costumava entrar.

**You.**

_É o teu sorriso que quero ver todas as manhãs._

_Não me importa mais nada, só você._

_Quero que entenda, que não posso mais viver sem você._

_Você é a minha única esperança._

_O meu único motivo para estar aqui._

_Você é a minha paz._

_O motivo para que eu esteja sorrindo._

_Não consigo te deixar partir,_

_Me pergunto por vezes, desde quando tornou-se tanto para mim!_

_** .com**_

Sorri, será que a moça que postava esses poemas, previu isso? Ou seria apenas mera coincidência?

- To me tornando uma idiota apaixonada. – murmurei tocando o coração na corrente. – Isso já ta virando mania. – resmunguei.

Ouvi batidas na porta e em seguida a voz de Ellen:

- Se não quiser ficar sem pizza, é melhor se apressar.

Revirei os olhos e a me levantei indo em direção a cozinha.

**X-X-X-X-X**

- Você realmente, não está me escondendo nada, não é mesmo Kagome? – perguntou Sango estreitando os olhos.

- E você Sango, não está me escondendo nada? – respondi a pergunta dela com outra.

Ela corou. AHÁ, sou muito boa em mexer com o psicológico das pessoas. – E então, Sango?

- O...Oras, não tenho nada a esconder. – gaguejou ela.

- Você gaguejou, ande logo. Diga-me – insisti.

- Kagome, não tenho nada pra dizer. – retrucou ela.

- Se você não me contar, eu não te conto. – chantageei.

Ela pareceu pensar. Coisa que é rara.

- Ok, eu conto. – ela se rendeu por fim. – Mas terá de me contar, quem te deu esse colar.

- Fale. – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- O Mi... Miroku me beijou. – a admitiu corando.

- E eu aqui, pensando que era uma coisa mais grave. – dei ombros e comecei a andar até que ela puxou meu braço e disse:

- E me pediu em namoro.

Comecei a tossir deito uma maluca condenada. Sango como uma boa amiga, me deu uns três tapas nas costas, com a intenção de me ajudar a desengasgar... Admito, NÃO DEU CERTO.

- QUER ME MATAR CONDENADA? – Gritei de olhos arregalados.

- Foi mal. – disse ela rindo.

- Quando ele te pediu isso? – perguntei.

- Há umas duas semanas. – disse ela encostando os dedos indicadores e olhando para os mesmos constrangida. – E eu aceitei. – confessou.

Tive que me escorar na parede para não cair.

- Você quer dizer, que está namorando o Miroku há duas semanas, e não me contou nada? – perguntei impressionada.

- Tecnicamente, estou te contando agora. – falou ela sorrindo amarelo.

- Bem, pelo menos você não pode me matar, por não contar ainda que estou namorando o Inuyasha... – murmurei ALTO de mais.

- DESDE QUANDO? – Gritou ela com os olhos brilhando.

- Ontem. – respondi assentindo. – Pare de gritar, criatura. – Completei lhe dando um tapa no braço.

- Então esse... – começou ela apontando para o colar.

- É, foi ele – confirmei.

Ficamos conversando por mais um tempo, até que o sinal bateu e nos tivemos que ir para a aula. A mesma se passou entediadamente, fizemos guerra de bolinhas de papel e começamos a revolução de tacarem giz e metades de lápis nos outros. Acertei a cabeça de Kikyou 5 vezes e Sango acertou 4 vezes.

- Vocês ficam provocando, até que elas irão juntar um bando de meninas para correrem atrás de vocês – disse Miroku.

- Cala essa boca. – resmunguei jogando uma borracha nele. – Hey ruivo. – chamei assim que vi o menino que havia me desafiado na festa da Tayna há dois meses atrás.

- Hey morenas. – disse ele vindo até mim e Sango, que também havia virado amiga dele.

- Você nos deve sorvetes. – comentou a Sango rindo.

- Sorvetes? – ouvi Miroku murmurando com Inuyasha.

- E aqueles ingressos – completei.

- Por que fui perder, para duas usurpadoras hein? – brincou Jun.

- Porque nos somos fodas, e você é um perdedor. – disse Sango convencida.

- E agora, seu orgulho está ferido. – dei risada.

Ficamos conversando com Jun mais um tempo, até que ele disse que tinha que ir conversar com uns amigos. Olhamos para Inuyasha e Miroku, que nos encaravam de sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Vai dar rugas de expressão. – comentei me levantando e pegando minha bolsa.

- E vocês... Ah, sei lá. – disse Sango fazendo o mesmo que eu.

Aproveitamos que o professor ainda não havia chegado (grande novidade) e saímos da sala. Os meninos nos seguiram e Inuyasha passou os braços pelos meus ombros e disse:

- Estou entediado.

- E eu to achando, que virei burro de carga. – comentei ironicamente.

- Vamos lá pra casa dos meninos. – disse Sango.

- Alguma sugestão melhor? – perguntei olhando para os lados. – É, vamos pra lá mesmo. – me rendi.

- Como sairemos daqui? – perguntou Miroku.

- Hey, Sango... Se lembra que o porteiro tem um queda por ti? – provoquei rindo maldosamente.

- Vai se ferrar. – disse ela rindo também – Vamos pular o muro.

- Concordo com a Sango. – disse o Miroku estreitando os olhos.

Fomos para perto da parte mais baixa do muro, Sango foi na frente e eu joguei sua bolsa logo em seguida.

- VOU TE MATAR, SUA PESTE. – gritou ela e eu apenas ri.

Miroku e Inuyasha, foram depois e eu joguei a bolsa dos mesmos, acho que eles pegaram antes que elas caíssem no chão. Joguei a minha e por fim, era a minha vez de pular. Com esse meu jeito ninja de ser, cai de joelhos no chão e rasguei um joelho da minha calça.

- Agora, você está com o estilo descolado. – disse o Inuyasha rindo.

- Você vai ficar com a pele descolada, se não ficar quieto. – retruquei estreitando os olhos.

- Isso que é amor. – disse Sango ironicamente. Olhei para Miroku e ele apenas assentia, obvio o Inuyasha já tinha contado pra ele.

- Vamos logo. – resmunguei me levantando e enlaçando meu braço no do Inuyasha.

Quando chegamos na casa do Inuyasha, depois de muitos olhares do tipo "Aquela menina é retardada?" por causa da minha calça, finalmente pude me jogar no sofá da casa dele e ficar em paz, ou pelo menos eu achava isso.

- Finalmente, em paz. – disse a Sango.

- Hey, pera aí alguém viu a Rin? – perguntei olhando para o lados.

Eles me olharam como se eu tivesse vindo de outro planeta.

- Você não percebeu, que a sua prima não foi para a escola hoje? – perguntou o Inuyasha.

- Ela não foi, é... – murmurei coçando a nuca sem graça.

- Mas é retardada, mesmo. – disse Sango jogando uma almofada em minha direção.

- Os retardados, são os melhores, não é mesmo Miroku? – perguntei.

- É, são os melhores. – concordou ele. – Hey Inuyasha, nos não mostramos o andar de cima para elas, não é mesmo? – comentou para Inuyasha.

- Nós já conhecemos o andar de cima. – falei revirando os olhos.

- Não depois da GRANDE, reforma. – disse Inuyasha dando ombros.

- Vamos ver. – dissemos Eu e Sango juntas, já levantando e correndo em direção as escadas. Quando chegamos lá em cima, não havia mudado nada.

- Hey seus idiotas, não mudou nada. – falei acusadoramente.

- Talvez, porque não seja esse o andar de cima. – disse Inuyasha passando por nós e seguindo em direção à outra escada, que até então eu não havia notado. COMO ALGUEM NÃO NOTA UMA ESCADA?

Seguimos Inuyasha e Miroku, e de repente me deparei com um lugar MUITO lindo. Com uma janela enorme, e com as paredes pintadas de cores claras, ali estava o paraíso. Algumas guitarras, alguns baixos, uma bateria e três microfones. Dois sofás de couro, estavam encostados em um canto, assim como uma mini geladeira. Os amplificadores, estavam ao fundo e eu senti que meus olhos iriam saltar do meu rosto.

- Todos nós gostamos de musica. – disse o Inuyasha dando ombros. – Minha mãe toca piano, Sesshomaru bateria, Meu pai baixo e eu e Miroku guitarra.

- Uma família de músicos. – falei batendo palmas que nem uma criança.

- Mas nenhum de nós segue essa profissão. – disse o Miroku.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sango igualzinha a mim.

- Porque, meu pai adora os negócios dele. Minha mãe ama ser decoradora, Sesshomaru quer seguir carreira como um Advogado e bem, sobram os vagabundos aqui, sem saber o que fazer. – respondeu Inuyasha dando ombros.

- Vamos tocar. – falei animada. – Também fazemos parte da Vasp.

- Vasp? – perguntou Miroku.

- Vagabundos Anônimos Sustentados Pelos Pais. – respondeu Sango dando ombros.

Inuyasha riu e foi em direção a guitarra, Miroku ao baixo e Sango para a bateria.

- Eba, sobrou pra idiota aqui cantar. – falei ironicamente.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Quando fui para a casa, depois de passar uma tarde muito divertida com o meu namorado... Sim, meu namorado que lindo não?

Encontrei uma das pessoas que menos gostaria de ver agora.

- Tenho um aviso para você. – disse Kikyou apontando o dedo para mim.

- O que você quer? – perguntei estreitando os olhos.

- Quero que pare de dar em cima do **meu** Inuyasha, ou vai se arrepender. – ameaçou ela.

- Nunca soube que o Inuyasha era seu. – retruquei sarcasticamente. – Vai procurar o que fazer – falei tentando passar, mas ela segurou meu braço.

- Vou fazer da sua vida, um inferno Kagome. – disse ela apertando mais ainda aquelas unhas no meu braço.

- Me solta. – falei puxando meu braço com violência. – Não ouse me ameaçar, Kikyou.

- Não é uma ameaça, é um aviso. – disse ela – Inuyasha vai ser meu, Kagome e você não vai poder impedir.

- Cala a sua boca, sua vadia. – falei começando a me irritar.

Ela sorriu cinicamente e disse:

- Vai ser divertido, tirar ele de você. Afinal, eu sempre consigo tudo o que eu quero, e conseguir seu novo namorado, está na minha lista.

Dei-lhe um tapa na cara, era para ser um soco, mas eu não pensei muito bem.

- Não chegue perto do Inuyasha. – falei ameaçadoramente.

- Por quê? – perguntou ela com uma voz sarcástica e com uma mão no rosto, que começou a ficar vermelho – Vai me dar outro tapa?

- Não vou me rebaixar a tanto. – respondi com os dentes trincados.

- Posso não agir hoje, posso não agir amanha e nem semana que vem, mas saiba Kagome que um dia você verá o que eu andei fazendo nesse meio tempo, e ah vai ser tão divertido te ver sofrer. – disse ela dando as costas e indo na direção contraria a minha.

_Continua..._

**DH: **HAHAHAHAH' Não menospreze o Sasuke U_U Me gusta mucho ele *O* Aham *-* Tava sem nada pra fazer e fui fuçar no teu perfil HAHAHAHAH' E agora a porra fica seria, Manolo. A Kikvaca começou a mostrar as garras... O que achou do capitulo? Beijos. ;**

**Clarinha'Taisho: **Fico feliz que ama *U* O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos ;**

**REVIEWS?**

**REVIEWS?**

**REVIEWS?**

**PRIY TAISHO.**


	14. Convite

**Olá *-* Sei que demorei, mas em minha defesa eu esqueci de postar aqui *se esconde***

**Boa Leitura.**

Duas semanas se passaram e eu realmente decidi ignorar o que Kikyou havia dito. Descobri que sim, amo mesmo aquele idiota do Inuyasha, mas não tenho coragem de admitir. Help-me please!

Qual é, sou orgulhosa, retardada e etc. Mas sinto receio de demonstrar minhas emoções, pelo menos o fato de mostrar que amo alguém.

- Vei na boa, que sono... – murmurei encostando minha cabeça no ombro da Sango. Estávamos na casa dela, tentando fazer o dever de casa.

- Eu sinto que to esquecendo de alguma coisa... – murmurou a Sango pondo o lápis na boca.

- Talvez de que você colocou o bolo no forno... – comentei maldosamente. Não havia bolo nenhum.

- O BOLO! – gritou ela correndo para a cozinha.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – comecei a gargalhar tanto, que até caí do sofá. – Ai... Ai... – choraminguei colocando minha mão na minha testa.

- Bem feito idiota. – falou Sango rindo mais ainda.

- Cala sua boca. – mandei estreitando os olhos. – Hey, nunca mais andamos de Skate.

- É... – concordou ela assentindo. – Vamo' agora?

- Os Skates estão na onde? – perguntei animada.

- No quarto do Kohaku. – falou ela correndo em direção as escadas.

Arrumei meus cadernos na bolsa, enquanto esperava a Sango.

- Não me diz que ela foi trocar de roupa? – murmurei fechando os olhos.

- VOLTEI! – gritou Sango animada. Ela estava usando a mesma roupa, então deduzi que os skates estavam bem escondidos.

- Vamos logo. – falei colocando minha bolsa nas costas.

- Aposto que ganho de você. – falou ela me dando um dos Skates.

- Acha que ganha? – perguntei desafiadoramente.

- Aham. – disse ela marchando até a porta.

Saímos da casa dela e paramos uma do lado da outra, colocando os Skates no chão.

- Qual vai ser a aposta? – perguntei.

- Quem perder... Hum... – disse ela colocando o dedo no queixo. – Não faço ideia.

- Ok, saímos no três. – falei – TRÊS! – gritei pegando impulso e saindo na frente dela.

- KAGOME, ASSIM NÃO VALE! – gritou Sango me seguindo.

- NUNCA FALAMOS DE REGRAS! – falei rindo.

Ah, a sensação de estar em um skate é maravilhosa. O vento batendo fortemente no seu rosto, principalmente quando você chega numa ladeira. É radical.

Sango estava bem ao meu lado, aquela Bitch é tão rápida quanto eu. Chegamos na minha casa rapidinho, claro que eu cheguei primeiro, mas ela disse que por milesimos de segundos não conta. Vê se pode isso?

- Eu ganhei e ponto, Sango. -falei abrindo a porta.

- Aprenda a questão do empate, querida. - falou ela dando ombros.

- Empate, empate... - resmunguei revirando os olhos.

- Será que dá para vocês calarem a maldita boca? - perguntou Ellen que estava deitada no sofá. Ela estava lendo "Contos de Beddle, o Bardo."

- Me obrigue. - falei desafiadoramente.

- Não me faça enfiar um sapato pelo teu nariz, pirralha. - ameaçou ela estreitando os olhos e se levantando um pouco.

- Como se faz isso? - perguntou Sango rindo.

- Ah, tudo se tem um jeito. Do modo facil, ou do mais doloroso. - ela sorriu maldosamente e eu coloquei a mão sobre o meu nariz.

- Agressividade é o ponto forte da nossa familia. - falei olhando para os lados assutadamente.

- Talvez... - murmurou Ellen voltando a ler o livro de novo.

- Acho melhor subirmos. - falei para Sango que assentiu concordando.

Quando chegamos no meu quarto, me joguei na minha cama e Sango foi fazer alguma coisa. Sono, ah é uma dadiva, mas um verdadeiro misterio para mim é:

Tenho sono na escola.

Tenho sono em casa.

Tenho sono, até quando estou tomando banho.

Qual é o unico momento em que eu não tenho sono?

Pensa... Pensa... Pensa.

AHÁ, eu não tenho sono, quando estou dormindo. Otimo, sou o proximo Albert Einsten, não existe ninguem mais inteligente que eu.

- Acorda. - um cutucão.

- Hm... - resmunguei virando de barriga para baixo.

- Acorda. - outro cutucão.

Coloquei o travesseiro sobre a cabeça e me aconcheguei mais.

- Levanta daí. - outro cutucão.

- Hn. - resmunguei cobrindo minhas pernas.

Ficaram em silencio e então de repente, três seres de algum universo começaram a pular em cima de mim, me fazendo virar com tudo.

- VOU CHAMAR A POLICIA! - Gritei desorientada.

- Hey calma, não precisa de tanto. - falou o Inuyasha me segurando e rindo.

Inuyasha? O Inuyasha de olhos dourados? Mas que diabos que ele ta fazendo aqui?

- Esse video, vai para o DVD de ano novo. - falou Ellen rindo.

- Irei por o seu video, dançando ula-ula de biquini. - falei maldosamente, fazendo com que ela parasse de rir.

- Não ousaria...

- Duvida quanto, Sango? - perguntei para minha amiga que só ria.

- Não duvido nada, ano passado você colocou aquele de vocês no Hallowen, de boa vocês estavam ridiculas. - ela riu mais ainda.

- Culpa daquela aposta idiota. - reclamou Ellen cruzando os braços.

- Mas a Kagome foi corajosa e colocou o video de você de joaninha e dela de Flor. - Sango riu mais ainda.

- Flor? - perguntou Inuyasha rindo.

- Aham. - concordei fazendo uma pose de super- heroina. - Agora me ajude a levantar do chão, ande. - mandei esticando as mãos como uma criança. Sim, eu tinha ido visitar meu caro amigo chão.

Assim que o Inuyasha segurou minhas mãos e me puxou para cima, senti uma onda de choques percorrer todo o meu corpo e como já sou desastrada mesmo prestando atenção, acabei caindo por cima dele em cima da cama.

- E... Eu, O... Oh droga. - gaguejei o encarando.

- Você ta corada. - falou ele sorrindo e colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

- I... Impressão sua. - Merda gaguejei de novo.

- Ah claro, claro. - ele é tão fofo... Tão sarcastico e tão idiota ao mesmo tempo, mas mesmo assim fofo... Pera aí, o que eu to pensando? Eu não tenho pensamentos assim.

- A... Acho melhor levantar. - Mais uma vez. -.-

Me levantei e senti meu rosto queimando, assim como meu coração acelerado.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos logo. - falou Sango se pronunciando. - Miroku, topa andar de Skate? -convidou ela.

- Claro, Sangozinha. - falou Miroku. - Tchau casalzinho apaixonado. - disse ele rindo e desviando de um sapato que eu tinha jogado na direção dele.

- Cadê a Ellen? - perguntei olhando para a parede.

- Saiu antes do Inuyasha te puxar. - respondeu a Sango saindo. - Até amanha, Ino.

- Tchau. - falamos juntos.

Eles sairam e fecharam a porta, o que acharam que iriamos fazer?

Não respondam.

- Vamo assistir alguma coisa? - perguntei sorrindo para ele.

- Claro. - concordou ele sorrindo.

Liguei a TV e tava passando Drake e Josh. O Josh havia acabado de cair do telhado(?).

- Oh, como a Megan é maldita. - falou o Inuyasha rindo.

- Ela me lembra alguem. - comentei assentindo.

- Por que será hein? - ele fez uma pergunta ironica..

- Tem alguma indireta, manolo? - perguntei o cutucando.

-Indireta? Eu? Magina. - ele se fez de inocente.

- Vamos, diga. - falei o cutucando mais ainda.

- Kagome... - disse ele em tom de aviso.

- Vamos, diga. - falei divertida.

- Pare de me cutucar. - ele sorriu maldosamente.

- Vai fazer o que, se eu não parar? - perguntei o cutucando mais ainda.

- Isso. - falou ele ficando por cima de mim e me atacando com a pior das armas, as cocégas.

- HAHAHAHA... Isso é maldade. - falei ofegante. - Pa... Pa... Para. - implorei sem folego.

- Vai fazer o que se eu não parar? - perguntou ele rindo.

Puxei o resto de dignidade que havia em mim e inverti as posições, começando a fazer cocegas nele.

- Ka... Kagome para. - pedia ele rindo. Ter alguem fazendo cocégas em você é realmente cruel, mas você fazendo em outra pessoa te torna a pessoa má. MUAHAHAHAHA... cof, cof droga de ar seco.

- Peça arrego. - falei rindo enquanto aumentava a sessão de cocégas.

-N... Nunca. - falou ele começando a ficar vermelho de tanto rir.

- Então morra de rir. - falei maldosamente.

- A menos, que eu faça isso. - falou ele me puxando e fazendo com que eu o beijasse. Perdi toda a noção de tempo e espaço, apenas me concentrando nos labios do Inuyasha. Não evitei um sorriso, quando nos separamos e ficamos nos encarando com as testas juntas.

- Um belo modo de não morrer de rir. - falei ofegante.

- Obrigado, obrigado. - disse ele.

- Não se gabe tanto. - falei lhe dando um selinho. - E me solte, sou uma dama. - fiz graça.

- Claro, claro muito delicada. - ele disse rindo e me deixando levantar.

- E o senhor é um belo cavalheiro. - brinquei fazendo pose.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama e disse:

- Vamos ao parque de diversões amanha?

Olhei para ele e franzi o cenho confusa, não me lembro de terem parques de diversões na cidade...

- Desde quando tem um parque de diversões aqui? - perguntei.

- Desde hoje. - ele respondeu dando ombros.

- Por que não vamos hoje? - perguntei cruzando os braços.

- Porque não vamos em cima da hora, Kagome. - ele revirou os olhos e apertou minhas bochechas.

- Não aperta minhas bochechas. - falei com um sorriso idiota, era para sair bravo. Mas não deu muito certo.

- Ok, Ok. - ele ergueu as mãos. - Iremos amanha, OK? - perguntou com cara de cachorro pidão.

- Eu gostaria de ir hoje, mas como você quer ir amanha, tudo bem né. - dei ombros.

Ele riu, aquele puto.

Passamos o resto do dia fazendo bagunças como: Guerras de travesseiro, fazendo lanchinhos e assistindo filmes.

Enfim, muita diversão...

**X-X-X**

Aula de inglês... Verdadeiro tedio, prefiro mil vezes ficar olhando para algo mais interessante. Fala serio, a professora acha o quê? Que é divertido ficarmos somente aprendendo sobre o verbo To Be e quando chegar na prova, rezar um pai nosso e três ave marias, para conseguir traduzir o lixo de texto que ela passa?

Estou revoltada com essa professora.

- Srta. Higurashi? - ela me chamou.

- Hn. - resmunguei olhando para o teto.

- Existe alguma coisa no teto, que é interessante? - perguntou ela.

- Sabe professora, de intereissante não tem nada, não. - respondi - Mas o teto é bem branquinho...

- Acho melhor a senhorita prestar atenção na minha aula. - falou ela começando a me irritar.

- O quê? - perguntei encarando-a. - Estou por algum atraso atrapalhando alguem?

- Não. - falou ela me encarando, a sala toda aquele bando de curioso estavam me encarando.

- Então **por favor**, volte a dar a sua bendita aula e me deixe em paz. - falei sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Seja mais educada ou... - começou ela e eu a interrompi.

- Ou o quê? - perguntei já prevendo o que seria.

- Saia da minha sala. - completou ela.

Me levantei, peguei minha bolsa e segui em direção a porta, com a mão na maçaneta me virei para ela e falei:

- Obrigada, professora. Realmente, sua aula estava um tedio. - e então saí.

**Capítulos estão ficando pequenos né? T_T Eu só percebo isso, quando vou postar aqui T_T Tentarei fazer maior no próximo ^^**

**TayTaisho: **Olá, seja bem vinda *-* Espero que goste dos capítulos. Fico feliz que ela tenha te prendido assim, essa é a intenção XD Dom? Que nada KKKKKK' É ruim de mais, nos priva de ser quem somos e.e O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos ;**

**Kag Higurashi: **

Esses dois ainda vão aprontar KKKKK' Muito lindo né? Achei que tinha acelerado um pouco, mas se não fosse agora iria demorar mais psé. Essa ultima frase dela foi bem maligna né? *u* Adorei apanha/ Ah seilá, Kikyou só é fútil. Se tirasse essa futilidade toda, ela poderia até que ser uma pessoa mais agradável psé. Ah, a Rin e o Sesshy já namoram KKKKKK' O que achou desse novo capitulo, prima? Beijos ;**

**ThaliCarvalho: **Parenta não morra KKKKK' Seus poemas são lindos, e maravilhosos merecem ser divulgados u3u Sou sua fã :3 Tava demorando né? KKKKKK' Mas, finalmente eles ficaram juntos \o/ Não irei parar KKK' Só tenho que pensar no que eles vão aprontar LOL O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos ;**

**REVIEWS?**


	15. Parque de Diversões

**Demorei? KKKKK' Se demorei sorry T.T Mas... Ah, não tem desculpa né? KKKK'**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p>- Eu me remexo muito, eu me remexo muito, remexo? MUITO. – eu cantarolava dançando, enquanto saia de dentro dos corredores do colégio.<p>

O sinal tocou e eu parei como se tivesse desligado.

- Somente de ter a sensação de ter ficado fora da sala valeu a pena. – suspirei. – Vamo vagabunda pela escola! – completei animada. Surto de bipolaridade, você por aqui?

Coloquei meus fones, assim que as pessoas começaram a sair da sala e a musica mais dorgada apareceu: Mambo Number 5.

Um pé pra frente, e um pra trás enquanto caminhava. Não pata Choca, você vai andar pra frente fazendo o MoonWalker.

- Ironias com o próprio cérebro. – murmurei sorrindo de canto.

E assim eu vou, dançando e caminhando com esse meu caminhado super equilibrado e sensato... Ok, eu sei que isso é mentira , mas vale a pena tentar não é?

E aqui vou eu, com essa minha vida doida de manola, ok essa rima não ficou muito boa. Quando esbarrei em alguma coisa.

- SUA MALUCA! – ouvi a voz da... Kikyou?

- Maluca? – perguntei sorrindo cinicamente. – Eu não estava prestando atenção, mas você estava e mesmo assim esbarrou em mim. Quem é a errada?

- Olha aqui Higurashi, não to com o mínimo humor pra aturar as suas respostinhas. – ela apontou para mim.

- O quê? Percebeu que não pode me responder a altura? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Que eu não posso te responder, Kagome? – Kikyou encostou um dedo em meu peito. – Não se esqueça de que eu posso acabar com você assim. – e então estralou os dedos.

- Kikyou querida, você não percebe que o que usa é uma mascara? – falei. – Você tenta mostrar que é melhor que tudo e todos, mas na verdade é apenas uma garotinha assustada que tem medo da rejeição e que não sabe perder.

- Vou te mostrar a garotinha assustada. – ela rangeu os dentes.

- Estarei esperando. – falei antes de dar as costas para ela, e continuar dançando feito idiota. O quê? Não vou ficar nervosa e muito menos perder o meu bom humor com a Kikyou.

- Hei, Hei, Hei. – alguém me chamava. Nah, não é comigo – Ta, ou garota da camisa Xadrez?

Me virei e disse:

- Tenho nome, sabia ou... – analisei a roupa que ele estava usando e falei – Garoto da camisa do Linkin Park.

- Eu também tenho nome. – ele revirou os olhos. – Sou Naraku Onigumo e você?

- Vai que você tem um Death note? – levantei o pescoço, em busca de algum caderno. Ele suspirou e eu falei: - Kagome Higurashi.

- Ótimo, agora vou por seu nome no Death note. – ele se virou e eu corri até ele desesperada.

- Hei, Hei Baralho isso seria maldade. – estreitei os olhos.

- Baralho? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Hm... – sorri amarelo. – Como posso dizer que... Eu esqueci o seu nome?

- Você... – ele fez uma careta. – É retardada, só pode.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba. – pisquei e fiz uma dança idiota. – Você é novo aqui, não? – perguntei desconfiada, claro que ele é novo aqui eu nunca o vi.

- Bem... Não. – ele assentiu. – Você é?

- Otimo, dois desligados que não prestam atenção em nada. – sorri de canto. – Te vejo por ai, Naraku! – acenei.

- Já vai assim? – ele perguntou.

- Tenho que encontrar meus amigos. – respondi antes de começar a andar rapidamente. Uau, a cada dia que passa me pergunto como não conheço todo mundo.

Passei por alguns corredores e encontrei meus amigos na lanchonete.

- O Povo que só come, viu. – Reclamei revirando os olhos, assim que me sentei ao lado deles eles na mesa.

- Cê sabe que isso não pegou muito bem, né? – Miroku franziu cenho.

- Ou você que é pervertido de mais. – Sango deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

- Ah, como o amor machuca. – Miroku colocou a mão na cabeça.

- As vezes o amor rouba a comida do outro. – comentei roubando o sanduiche do Inuyasha.

- HEI. – ele reclamou.

- Só pra não dizer que eu sou ruim, vou te dar um pedaço. – tirei metade do sanduiche e entreguei para ele.

- Oh, o que seria de mim se você não me desse um pedaço do meu sanduiche. – ele fez drama. E depois bagunçou meus cabelos.

- Da trabalho arrumar sabia? – resmunguei olhando ele ameaçadoramente.

- Não sabia, não. – ele fez uma careta. Eu tentei ficar seria, mas não consegui.

- Bah, que sono. – Sango murmurou encostando a cabeça no ombro do Miroku.

- Quando não estamos com sono? – murmurei encostando a minha no ombro do Inuyasha.

- Hei, virei travesseiro? – ele perguntou.

Mordi um pedaço da metade do sanduiche e assim que engoli respondi:

- Meu namorado, meu travesseiro na hora em que eu quiser.

**X-X-X-**

- AAAAAAAH EU NÃO SEI! – gritei tirando tudo quanto é roupa de dentro do meu armário.

- Que foi criatura? – Ellen perguntou escorada no batente da porta. Ela estava com um pote de sorvete na mão.

- Não sei que roupa eu uso. – choraminguei me jogando na minha cama.

Ela revirou os olhos, colocou uma colher na boca e foi até o meu guarda roupa. Fechei os olhos, tentando pensar em alguma coisa, quando senti roupas caindo por cima do meu rosto.

- Ai. – ela deu ombros e saiu do quarto.

Me levantei e olhei a roupa que ela tinha me dado, uma blusa azul que tinha uma caveira em detalhe e escrito "We Rock" e Um short jeans um pouco desbotado. Meu cérebro trabalhou um pouco e eu já sabia o sapato que colocar. Fui em direção ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, lavando meus cabelos.

Voltei para o quarto e quase como o Flash, me vesti e calcei meus Sneakers preto.

Prendi mais ou menos os meus cabelos, e peguei meu celular, saindo do quarto. Mentira, antes disso eu arrumei a bagunça divina que eu tinha feito.

- E então, quando era pequena Kagome colou a menina na cadeira. – Ellen contava para o Inuyasha.

- Cruel desde pequena? – ele gargalhou.

Franzi o nariz ao ouvir isso e falei:

- Vou ser cruel com vocês dois, daqui a pouco. – Eu no topo da escada, escorada no corrimão. Ui, sou má.

**Will you count me in?**

**I've been awake for a while now**

**You've got me feeling like a child now**

**'Cause every time I see your bubbly face**

**I get the tingles in a silly place**

_**Você poderá contar comigo?**_

_Eu estou acordada por um tempo agora_

_Você me fez sentir como uma criança agora_

_Porque cada vez que eu vejo seu rosto animado_

_Eu sinto arrepios num lugar bobo_

- Acordou de TPM, foi? – Ellen perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Não, acho que não. – murmurei começando a descer as escadas, mas como a gravidade me ama fez com que eu tropeçasse faltando uns 5 degraus para terminar de desce-la. Sorte, o Inuyasha me pegou antes que eu caísse. – Er... Obrigada. – murmurei corando, ao ver a proximidade dos nossos rostos.

- Por nada? – ele sorriu de canto.

- Bem, vou comer mais sorvete que eu ganho mais. – Ellen anunciou se levantando e indo em direção à cozinha.

Depois de ter ficado no chão, Inuyasha segurou a minha mão e me levou para fora de casa. Arregalei os olhos ao ver um carro parado ali na frente.

- Nós vamos de carro? – perguntei.

- Não de disco voador. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Também te amo. – falei sorrindo sem graça.

- Amo-te mais. – ele me arrastou até o carro. Entrei do lado do carona e ele o do motorista... Acredito que se eu fosse dirigir, com certeza bateria o carro. Sabe, só acho.

Inuyasha deu a partida e eu como sou uma pessoa muito educada, comecei a mexer no porta luvas do carro.

- Nossa Inu, não tem nem chocolate aqui. – resmunguei fechando e me aconchegando no banco.

- Vou me lembrar de passar em uma doceiria antes de vir lhe buscar, da próxima vez. – A voz dele soou muito irônica.

- Bom mesmo, manolo.

O Caminho foi cheio de comentários sobre os doces que ele teria a obrigação de comprar, porque se não eu não andaria mais de carro com ele... Faria ele ir me buscar de disco voador.

- PARQUE! – gritei feito uma criança, assim que sai do carro.

- Parece uma criança. – Inuyasha deu risada, saindo também do carro. Ele passou o braço por cima do meu ombro e eu falei:

- Vamos no carrossel. – Dei pulinhos.

Inuyasha parou de andar e me olhou espantado.

- Carrossel?

**It starts in my toes**

**And I crinkle my nose**

**Wherever it goes**

**I always know**

_Começa na ponta dos pés_

_E me faz enrugar o nariz_

_Onde ele vai_

_Eu sempre sei_

**Inuyasha Pov's:**

E não é que a Kagome foi no Carrossel?

Agora estou aqui, dando risada de uma maluca que está fingindo cavalgar em Pôneis malditos.

- Pôneis Malditos, crianças. – Kagome falava dando risada.

- Não seria My Liltte Pony? – Uma menina perguntou. Kagome olhou para ela e disse:

- Não, é Ponei Maldito. – E então ficou em silencio, coisa de cinco segundo. – Ah não quero mais ficar aqui não. – e então desceu, com o brinquedo ainda em movimento. Claro, que ela tropeçou e pra disfarçar começou a fingir que estava correndo.

- Você ia cair, não ia?

- Meros detalhes, meros detalhes. – ela balançou a mão em um gesto displicente.

- Vamos num brinquedo assustador agora. – Sorri maldosamente e peguei a mão dela, a puxando em direção ao castelo dos horrores.

- Não, não, não.- Kagome implorou. – Vamos brincar em todos e depois vamos nesse?

- Ta enrolando né? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe que sim. – ela me deu um selinho e me arrastou em direção a aquelas barracas de tiro ao alvo. – Aposta? – perguntou.

- Eu ganho aquele leão. – falei.

- Eu ganho o Panda. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando. Comprei as fichas, quatro para cada. Errei a primeira e acertei as outras três.

Esperei Kagome, e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Jogo trol, não me deixou ganhar o Panda.

- Moço, em vez do Leão eu quero o Panda. – avisei, o carinha da banca estreitou os olhos, mas pegou o Panda e me entregou. – Pra você.

- PANDA! – Kagome disse antes de abraçar o urso com os olhos brilhando.

- Um parente seu. – dei risada.

- E ele se chamará Inuyasha. – ela sorriu.

- Inu... Inuyasha? – perguntei franzindo o cenho. – Por quê?

- Porque... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior como se pensasse e respondeu – Ele é fofo, especial e meu. Nada possesiva eu né? – ela sorriu amarelo.

- Muito possesiva. – sorri de canto a segurando pela cintura.

- Então se acostume com o meu jeito possesivo. – ela tocou o meu nariz com o dedo, fazendo com que eu franzisse o cenho.

- Se você se acostumar com o meu. – lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Nós somos a metade da Toranja? – ela perguntou dando risada, enquanto começávamos a caminhar.

- Toranja? – perguntei confuso. – Não seria melhor, metade da barra de chocolate?

- AH, eu te amo seu chocólatra. – ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Também me amo. – brinquei e ela me deu um cutucão.

- Você devia dizer que me ama também, seu puto. – reclamou.

- Também lhe amo, Kagome Higurashi. – falei sorrindo de canto. – Satisfeita?

- Não. – ela deu ombros.

- Quando vai ficar satisfeita? – perguntei.

- Quando formos na montanha russa, e no carrinho da frente. – Kagome disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Então vamos, oras. – dei ombros e segui com ela para a fila da montanha russa, que ia de frente, ficava de cabeça para baixo e depois voltava de costas.

**That you make me smile**

**Please stay for a while now**

**Just take your time**

**Wherever you go**

_Que você me faz sorrir_

_Por favor fique por um tempo agora_

_Basta levar o seu tempo_

_Onde quer que vá_

**Kagome Pov's:**

Conseguimos, conseguimos. AHÁ quando eu digo que vou na frente, nem duas garotas mimadas conseguem me vencer.

- Moça, me de o urso. – uma das assistentes do brinquedo pediu o meu "Inu".

- Trate bem dele. – falei o entregando.

Ela nada respondeu, e então colocamos as travas e o brinquedo começou a subir lentamente de costas.

- Nervosa? – perguntou o Inuyasha.

- Que nada. – falei quando ficamos parcialmente inclinados.

- Sabia que vão tirar fotos? – ele disse antes que o brinquedo começasse a ir na maior velocidade.

- MEU DEUS EU VOU MORRER! – Gritei assim que ficamos de cabeça pra baixo. – NÃO QUERO IR MAIS NA FRENTE! – gritei me segurando. Mais uma serie de gritos foram ouvidos ao mesmo tempo que o meu, e o Inuyasha só dava risada aquele idiota... AAAAH EU VOU MORRER!

Quando o brinquedo parou, ainda estávamos na primeira volta.

Meu cabelo estava no meu rosto, e eu apenas balancei a cabeça para que ele voltasse para o lugar, ele devia estar parecendo a juba do leão de pelúcia que eu tinha visto.

- Medo? – o Inuyasha perguntou dando risada.

- Você não tem medo não, criatura? – perguntei de olhos arregalados.

- Ãhn... Não. – ele sorriu amarelo, e então sentimos um solavanco. – Boa sorte. – falou antes do brinquedo começar a voltar contudo.

AAAAAAH EU ADIMITO FUI CRUEL COM A KIKYOU, MAS NÃO QUERO MORRER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Quando o brinquedo parou, senti minha respiração ofegante e minhas pernas bambas. Acredita que eu sai tão desnorteada, que nem percebi que estava do lado errado?

- Kagome, você ta bem? – O Inuyasha perguntou preocupado.

- Aham. – murmurei. Esperei um pouco e disse animada. – Vamos na casa dos horrores! – e então sai arrastando ele.

- Não era você que estava aterrorizada até agora há pouco? – ele perguntou. – Sua bipolar.

- Me diga algo que eu não saiba. – dei ombros.

- Não quer ver as fotos? – ele perguntou.

Parei de andar e o encarei estreitando os olhos:

- Queime essas fotos.

- Ainda bem que eu não gastei dinheiro comprando nenhuma. – ele deu ombros antes de continuar a andar.

- Rumo ao castelo dos Terrores! - Falei animada.

- Feh! – Inuyasha revirou os olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Babb-chan: **É uma maldade quando fazem isso... Realmente cruel e.e KKKKKKKKK Roubado de Drake e Josh *u* Amo essa serie LOL O Inuyasha é uma manolo bem legal mesmo, concordo contigo. KKKKK' Jura que é dificil que alguem consiga fazer cócegas em você? O.O Em mim é mais ou menos... O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos.

**Danda Jabur: **T.T Que isso. Fico feliz que tenha comentado agora *u* Aham, é que é meio complicado entrar no romance... Me considero pessima, mas vai melhorando com os capitulos ^^ Me chamaram de cruel nesse capitulo xD Ah eu tava com sono, e coloquei qualquer coisa KKKK' Ai depois eu vi que iria deixar vocês curiosas e deixei assim mesmo ^.^ Bem A Kikyou... Veremos o que ela vai aprontar e.e Tambem não gosto dela u.u O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos.

**TayTaisho: **Awn fico feliz que tenha gostado, flor ^.^` O que achou do novo capitulo? Beijos.


	16. Momento Meu Inu e Meu Deus, Samara Va

**Sorry pela demora ._. Esperei mais reviews KKKK .-. **

**Boa Leitura.**

**Nome do capitulo:**

**Momento "Meu Inu" e "Meu Deus, Samara Vai me Pegar**

* * *

><p>Quando estávamos perto do castelo... Mentira, já estávamos dentro dele mesmo. Me lembrei de uma coisa...<p>

- Eu tenho a sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa... – murmurei – Inuyasha, aqui ta escuro. – comentei me agarrando ao braço dele.

- É o castelo dos horrores criatura. – Inuyasha resmungou. – Queria que tivesse fadas aqui?

- Fadas são legais... – murmurei. – Hey, aqui ta tão escuro e silencioso. – olhei para os lados.

- É, isso ta estranho. – ele também olhou para os lados. – Não devíamos estar tomando sustos?

- Cala essa boca. – bati no braço dele, mas mesmo assim continuei segurando-o. – Sabe, eu acho que devíamos ter ficado na barraca de tiro ao alvo. – comentei, estávamos em um corredor escuro.

- Arregrando? – ele deu risada.

- Oras, claro que não. – estreitei os olhos. – Olhe um corredor... Pronto para me ouvir gritar?

- Pare de ser dramática. – ele revirou os olhos antes de entramos. – Um quarto?

Estava mais ou menos iluminado, com um guarda roupa, e uma cama com lençóis brancos... Manchados de sangue, também tinha um travesseiro e ele estava com rasgos. Tinha duas portas do outro lado, elas estavam abertas.

- Ok, isso não é uma boa hora para querer dormir. – murmurei. – Porque será que não me é familiar?

_**Um, dois, Vinda de Freddy para você**_

- Isso não é nem um pouco bom, mas... esse nome Freddy não me é estranho. – dei um passo para trás do Inuyasha.

- Freddy? – Inuyasha perguntou. – Não é aquele cara que mata as pessoas?_**  
><strong>__**Três, quatro, melhor trancar as portas**_

_**Cinco, seis, pegue um crucifixo**_

As portas bateram, pelo menos duas delas. Um som de garras arranhando metal começou a se aproximar.

- Se ele ta aqui, é porque É UM ASSASINO NÉ? – gritei. – Céus me lembrei dele.

- Eu não. – a voz de Inuyasha foi tensa.

- Se lembra daquele filme, daquele pervertido que morreu e depois voltou, conseguindo entrar no sonho das pessoas e matar elas por lá mesmo? – minha voz saiu em um fiasco.

- Ah... ele. – Inuyasha deu uma risadinha. – Ironico né? Já que você gosta tanto de dormir...

**Sete, oito, melhor ficar acordado até tarde**

**Nove, dez, nunca dormir de novo**

A porta se abriu e meu coração deu um pulo, Ok vou morrer logo, logo e nem tive chance de ter filhos, descobrir minha carreira e experimentar coisas novas...

- Então quer dizer que você gosta de dormir? – o... Freddy apareceu mexia as mãos em um movimento um tanto que... Sádico.

- Sabe... Eu nem gosto de dormir mais. – dei um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Sabe... – ele começou a caminhar em nossa direção e eu comecei a dar passos para trás. INUYASHA PUTO FAZ ALGUMA COISA! – Adoro meninas difíceis... Elas são muito "divertidas".

- Olha seu moço, eu sou chata. Não gosto de dormir, sou irritante... – comecei a dar sorrisos amarelos. Ele estava BEM próximo a mim.

- Vou cair fora daqui. – Comecei a correr e peguei na mão do Inuyasha o arrastando para fora da sala.

- Oras princesa, fique mais um pouco. – Freddy gargalhou e o Inuyasha o acompanhou. – Prometo fazer uma visita a noite. Espero que tenha "bons" sonhos...

Ok, não irei dormir nunca mais. De boa, esse Freddy gentil me deu medo e.e

X-X-X

- Eu nunca... Gritei tanto na minha vida. – murmurei quase que sem voz. Qual é, ver a menina do exorcista, e bando de outros monstros correndo atrás de você e te fazendo pular coisas para não cair (difícil, já que sou muito desastrada), e ter um namorado, idiota, bobão e imbecil que deu risada de tudo.

- Você que quis ir para o castelo dos horrores. – Inuyasha deu ombros, enquanto passava um braço ao redor dos meus ombros.

- Nunca mais me deixe fazer isso, Ok? – pedi sorrindo amarelo.

- Ok. – ele deu risada. – Se lembrou do que esqueceu?

Mordi o lábio inferior pensando... Olhei para o Inuyasha que estava de mãos vazias e então olhei para as minhas mãos, vazias também. Olhei para as dele de novo e quase enfartei.

- MEU PANDA! – gritei peguei ele pela mão e o puxei... Melhor o arrastei para onde ficava a montanha russa... – QUERO MEU PANDA! – Soltei a mão do Inuyasha e comecei a empurrar as pessoas da fila. Claro, que elas quiseram me empurrar para "esperar a minha vez", mas sou persistente... E ninja.

- Kagome, espere! – Inuyasha exclamou me seguindo. Revirei os olhos e subi em cima de uma das grades. – Você vai cair.

- AH, não vou não! – e então pulei... GRAVIDADE PORQUE ME ODEIA TANTO?

Escorreguei e caí de joelhos no chão. Algumas pessoas me encaravam como se eu fosse retardada, mas eu já to acostumada a cair entonces... – Chão, meu belo e querido amante. Desconfio seriamente, que você queira ter um caso amoroso comigo... – murmurei dando pequenos tapinhas no chão, como se o reconfortasse.

Fiquei naquela por alguns segundos, quando um par de sapatos apareceu em meu campo de visão. Eu conheço esses sapatos...

- Sabe Kagome, acho melhor você se levantar. – a voz do Inuyasha foi meio raivosa(?). – Alguns caras estão te olhando e bem...

- E você ta com ciúmes? – perguntei sorrindo feel like a trol.

- Não. – ele respondeu rapidamente.

- Então vou ficar aqui tomando sol. – murmurei dando ombros.

- Então, posso dizer à moça que está com o Panda para que ela fique com ele. – Inuyasha anunciou sarcástico. Opa, aquilo é sacanagem.

Levante-me em um pulo, e apontei para ele:

- Será sacanagem se fizer isso. – estreitei os olhos e ele deu ombros.

- Vá pegar logo aquele maldito Panda.

- Só porque eu quero. – informei fazendo um bico, e em seguida saindo marchando até onde estava a garota que ajudava na organização das pessoas na montanha russa.

A mesma moça me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, assim que eu cheguei lá e então disse:

- Se quer ir mais uma vez, vai ter de pegar fila mocinha.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir de novo nesse brinquedo maldito? – perguntei indignada. – Quero meu Panda. – estendi a mão, e ela olhou para a mesma indiferente.

- Não sei do que está falando. – ela deu ombros, enquanto colocava um "tridente" na boca. Aqueles chicletes, sabe?

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e tentei recuperar o pouco que sanidade que eu tinha...

- Aconselho a vocês saírem daqui, antes que eu chame alguém para retira-los. – ela comentou mastigando o chiclete... Isso era terrivelmente irritante.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha murmurou receoso, enquanto eu fechava o punho e estreitava os olhos. – Se controle, sim?

Sanidade? Quem disse que eu tenho sanidade?

- ESCUTA AQUI, SUA BITCH DO... – Comecei a gritar. Agora, ou ela me devolve, ou eu a jogo nos trilhos da montanha russa.

**Censurado, censurado U_U Imaginem o barraco que a dona Ka fez, sim? Também imaginem, que a moça (que não tem nome...) não quis devolver o urso e que a maluca pulou em cima dela. Ah, também imaginem que o Inuyasha e mais três pessoas foram necessárias para conseguir tirar a Kagome de cima da moça. Ah e para a nossa alegria, ela conseguiu pegar o Panda de volta.**

- Maluca. – Inuyasha resmungava enquanto saiamos do Parque, sim eu fiz um barraco. Dancem comigo pessoas.

- Meu Inu. – exclamei como uma criança, enquanto abraçava meu urso.

- Feh. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços e começou a andar na frente. Demorei um pouco, mas finalmente raciocinei que não estava dando a devida atenção ao meu namorado. Cruel, eu sei.

Caminhei até ele, e passei um braço pela sua cintura e então murmurei:

- Obrigada por me dar o Inu. – sorri e ele me olhou confuso.

- É só um urso. – ele murmurou.

- Quem disse que eu tava falando do urso? – murmurei piscando. – Te Amo Inuyasha, seu bobão.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu levemente, antes de murmurar:

- Também lhe amo, sua retardada.

A o amor, perfeito não?

Reparem nos nossos queridos "apelidos carinhosos". Simplesmente, perfeitos.

X-X-X

- HEI, HEI! – Reclamei indignada. – Posso saber, porque eu não posso fugir?

- Você precisa de nota em . – Miroku revirou os olhos, enquanto acomodava Sango sobre o ombro.

- Mas eu não preciso. – Sango reclamou. – Posso muito bem ir tomar sorvete.

- 6 não é média em . – Inuyasha revirou os olhos enquanto também me carregava. Sim, estamos sendo carregadas como sacos de batatas... Na escola.

- Pra mim é perfeita. – reclamei. – QUERO DESCER!

- Não grita, criatura. – Rin reclamou massageando as têmporas. – É só futebol, nada de mais. – revirou os olhos.

- Futebol? – eu e Sango perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- É. – os meninos responderam entediados.

- Vamos jogar. – anunciamos juntas de novo, só que dessa vez mais animadas.

- Porque essa mudança repentina? – Inuyasha perguntou parando de caminhar e me colocando no chão.

- Nada. – dei ombros. – Vamos logo. – dei um sorriso amarelo.

- Acabar com umas Bitchs... – Sango cantarolou animada, o Miroku também já havia colocado ela no chão.

- Por que eu sinto que vai dar merda? – Miroku murmurou para o Inuyasha.

- Porque sempre dá? – Inuyasha respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Acho que isso. – Miroku coçou a nuca sorrindo sem graça.

- Vamos logo, pessoinhas. – Anunciei pegando na mão da Sango e correndo com ela em direção a quadra. Animação repentina, a gente vê por aqui.

Minutos depois, já estávamos na quadra usando aqueles uniformes ridículos, mas pelo lado bom seria divertido.

Como Rin havia dito, era futebol. Os meninos jogariam depois.

O professor separou os times e pra minha sorte, Kikyou era do oposto ao meu. Kagura também estava lá, o que deixou a Sango animada, detalhe simples ela(Sango), era do meu time.

- Par ou impar, Kikcimento? – perguntei amarrando meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Kikcimento? – ela perguntou com raiva. – Escuta aqui sua... – ela começou, mas ai a Sango a interrompeu.

- Kikvaca, acho melhor decidir logo, ou nós vamos começar. – avisou.

- Estou falando com a Galinha e não com o galinheiro todo. – Kikyou olhou para ela desafiadoramente... PERA AI, ELA ME CHAMOU DE GALINHA?

- Galinha? – murmurei. – Escuta aqui você é tão rodada, que seu apelido é Beyblade – comecei a dar risada. – Melhor, Beyblade não, pratinho de micro ondas. – assenti começando a rir mais ainda da cara que ela fez.

- OLHA AQUI... – Ela começou a gritar, mas o professor a interrompeu e disse:

- Senhorita Micro-ondas... *cof* Quer dizer, Kikyou não é hora de ficarmos discutindo sobre isso, decida-se logo.

Kikyou bufou com a boca nervosamente e disse:

- Impar.

- Par. – avisei. Me digam, porque temos essa mania de dizer "Par" quando a pessoa escolhe impar e "Impar" quando a pessoa escolhe Par?

Se a pessoa escolhe o outro, você não tem escolha... Explicação confusa a minha, eu sei...

Joguei dois e a Kikyou quarto... Ganhei UHULES.

Começamos o jogo e definitivamente "meninas", ou pelo menos uma grande maioria delas não sabe jogar futebol. Era pontapé pra cá, empurrão pra lá, aglomeração de um lado e tadinha da bola... Acho que o cumulo foi quando a Kikyou chutou a minha perna, na boa essa menina ta implorando pra morrer. Olhei para Sango de relance, e ela estreitava os olhos com as mãos na cintura.

Corri até onde as meninas estavam, quase que se "matando" para pegar a bola e sai chutando a canela de todo mundo, mentira chutei mesmo a canela da Kikyou e empurrei a Kagura, pegando a bola e chutando para a Sango que observava a aglomeração de longe. Ela sorriu e aproveitou o impulso, dando um pontapé e marcando um gol.

- UHULES NEGADA! – Comemorei fazendo uma dancinha idiota, Sango correu para o meu lado e fez a mesma coisa.

- Dorgas na Era do Gelo Negada! – Sango anunciou pulando de um lado para o outro.

- PAREM DE SER IDIOTAS! – Inuyasha gritou, ele estava na arquibancada.

- EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA! – Cantarolei continuando a dançar com a Sango.

- CONTINUEM LOGO O JOGO! – Miroku Gritou junto com Kouga.

- Aqui pra vocês. – Sango disse e então mostrou a língua.

- Se não continuarem logo, desconsiderarei o ponto. – o professor avisou.

- Estamos indo. – sorrimos amarelo e continuamos o jogo.

X-X-X

- SOMOS FODAS, SOMOS FODAS! – Cantarolamos enquanto pulávamos, havíamos ganhado o jogo de 3 X 2, há não é uma vitória tão comemorável porque elas conseguiram fazer 3 Gols, mas... Bem foi extremamente revigorador dar uma bolada no rosto da Kikyou sabe, simplesmente é uma sensação maravilhosa.

- Será que dá pra pararem de ficar cantando isso? – Kouga perguntou suspirando. – Faz quase meia hora, sabe.

- Cala a boca. – Rin deu ombros, SIM ela estava na rodinha dos "Somos Fodas".

Ele revirou os olhos e perguntou para mim:

- Kagome, a Ellen comentou alguma coisa sobre termos saído?

Parei de andar(Sim, estávamos indo para a sala de novo ._.) e me soltei do Inuyasha(Estávamos andando abraçados *-*) e o encarei de olhos arregalados:

- Desde quando você sai com a loira? – perguntei.

- Esquece tudo. – ele sorriu amarelo e começou a dar meia volta, mas a Sango segurou-o pela camisa.

- Pode contar tudinho, gato. – ela sorriu maldosamente.

- Vai fazer o que se eu não contar? – ele continuou sorrindo amarelo.

- Pode se dizer... – Miroku começou.

- Que isso vai demorar muito. – Inuyasha completou.

- E você vai contar, por bem ou por mau. – sorri gentilmente.

- To lascado, negada. – Kouga engoliu em seco.

**15 Minutos depois... **

- Foi bom negociar com você. – anunciei entregando o Ipod para o Kouga que disse.

- Vocês quase destruíram meu Ipod. – ele me olhou com rancor.

- Foi divertido. – Sango deu ombros. – Kagome e Rin, vamos caminhar porque não To a fim de ir para a aula de Biologia.

- Quando você ou melhor, vocês estão afim de ir pra aula? – Rin perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Quando vacas voarem, Kagome odiar Pandas, Elefantes Sambarem, cobras terem mãos e galinhas falarem. – Inuyasha falou assentindo.

- A Kikyou já fala, falta o resto. – comecei a dar risada enquanto ia em direção a saída do colégio. – Adios Povo que estuda. – anunciei.

- Tu vai pra onde criatura? – Inuyasha perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Pra casa, dormir até o próximo ano. – dei ombros.

- Ok, nos vemos amanha. – Rin deu ombros e continuou indo em direção a sala de aula.

- BAI, Gatita. – Sango acenou pra ela.

- Vou pra sala, não to afim de tomar uma suspensão, pelo menos não agora. – Kouga deu risada.

- Admita que tem que recuperar a nota naquela matéria, lobo fedido. – Inuyasha provocou dando risada. É, eu não tinha contado, mas um sempre provocava o outro quando podia. E mesmo assim, continuavam sendo amigos.

- Cala a boca cara de Cachorro. – Kouga retrucou começando a seguir a Rin.

- Vamos pra minha casa, Negada! – Sango anunciou rindo.

- Vai dar merda! – Miroku começou a rir também.

- Quando não dá?

- Seilá. – comecei a rir feito uma retardada.

- Vamos logo, antes que nos peguem aqui. – falou Miroku antes de sair correndo em direção ao muro próximo ao portão de saída. Sango foi a primeira, alegou que se caso alguém fosse pego que não fosse ela. Bitch.

Miroku e Inuyasha foram depois e por vingança joguei as bolsas(que ficaram para trás) com violência.

- MINHA CABEÇA, SUA MULA! – Sango gritou nervosa.

- Foi mal. – sorri maldosamente. – ME PUXEM LOGO. – estiquei os braços, e um par de mãos começou a me puxar Feel Like a Espião... Ok, podem me bater se quiserem. – Ai, AI que eu vou morrer. – gritei quando eu comecei a cair muito rápido, só que o meu Inu me pegou... O Inuyasha mesmo, não o urso. **(N/A Véi, boa).**

Pegamos as bolsas e começamos a caminhar como idiotas na rua, até que eu estava tão entediada que comecei a cantar:

- Mina, teus cabelo é dahora...

- Seu corpão violão... – Sango passou um braço por cima dos meus ombros.

- Meu docinho de coco. – Miroku cantou passando um braço por cima dos ombros da Sango.

- Ta me deixando louco. – Inuyasha cantou fazendo o mesmo comigo.

- Minha Brasilia amarela, ta de portas abertas – Cantei rindo.

- Para a gente se amar, Pelados em santos. – Inuyasha deu risada.

- Pois você minha Pitchula, me deixou legalzão. – Sango cantou.

- Não me sinto sozinho, você é meu chuchuzinho... – Miroku finalizou, mentira TEM MAIS COISAS, mas e a preguiça de lembrar o resto?

Fomos cantando musicas idiotas, até chegar à casa da Sango e olha que tem chão hein?

A primeira coisa que fiz, foi jogar minha bolsa em um canto. Sou de casa u.u

- Vamos fazer o quê? – Miroku perguntou.

- Assistir filme, Negada. – Sango respondeu se jogando no sofá.

- Cê pegou essa mania do "Negada", né Bitch? – Perguntei rindo.

- Filha, você esqueceu que até um tempo atrás chamava o povo de Criatura Retardada? – ela revirou os olhos e começou a rir.

- Não, não esqueci. – respondi. – Meninos escolham um filme legal. – dei ombros.

- E vocês vão fazer o que, folgadas? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Vamos fazer pipoca AND Brigadeiro. – anunciou Sango.

- E temos essa liberdade de mexer nas coisas da sua casa? – Miroku perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Mi casa su casa meninos. – falei, sou péssima em Italiano, na boa.

- A casa não é da Sango? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Ela é de casa. – Sango deu ombros e se levantou. – Vamos logo, Kagome.

- Ok. – dei ombros e fui com ela até a cozinha.

Sango fez começou a fazer o brigadeiro e eu fui fazer as pipocas, enquanto as mesmas estouravam eu fui até a janela da cozinha e olhei para o céu azul... PERA AI, ESSA BAGAÇA NÃO TA AZUL!

- Sango? – chamei franzindo o cenho.

- Quê? – ela perguntou.

- Não tava sol quando a gente chegou aqui? – Perguntei.

- Tava, por quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Vai chover. – anunciei assentindo.

- Com aquele sol? – Sango se aproximou de mim, para olhar pela janela. – OH GOD, como o tempo mudou desse jeito?

- Zeus está nervoso. – assenti e ela me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Para de ser idiota e olhe as pipocas, vão queimar se mão mexer. – e então voltou a fazer o brigadeiro.

Suspirei e revirei os olhos, antes de continuar esperando as pipocas estourarem. E então começou a chover, e depois trovejar...

- Santa mãe de Deus... – murmurei assustada enquanto colocava as pipocas em duas vasilhas.

- Fique calma, são só alguns trovões. – Sango revirou os olhos, ela já tinha terminado de fazer o brigadeiro e ele estava em um prato em cima da pia esfriando. – Nada pode piorar. – deu ombros e então teve um clarão.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritei assustada. – Maldita boca, Sango. – olhei pra ela acusadoramente, ela estava de olhos arregalados.

- Pa... Pare com isso, nada pode piorar. – ela gaguejou e então faltou energia.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritei de novo. – CALA A BOCA SUA MALDITA!

A casa da Sango REALMENTE ficava escura quando não tinha energia, principalmente quando tempo fica tão escuro que parece de noite.

- Agora com certeza, nada pode piorar. – Falei convicta. – Já faltou luz, trovejou, relampeou...

E então ouvimos um baque forte vindo da sala.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Gritamos juntas, enquanto também relampeava, dando somente um clarão momentâneo antes de escurecer de novo. – SOCORRO A SAMARA VEIO NOS BUSCAR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Diiegoo: Hi ^^ KKKK Oh céus *-* Fico feliz que tenha gostado haha *.* Não pretendo cancela-la... Mas isso depende das reviews aqui no ff psé K' Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**MissFF: Menine, montanhas russas assustam KKKKK Quase infartei quando fui em uma... Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Danda Jabur: KKKKK Ela lembrou *U* Não poderia esquecer o Inu(Panda) K' Tipo, ela é desconfiada... Vai que ele era aliado da Kikyou e quisesse mata-la? ~le nas dorgas~ POOOOOOOOOOONEIS MALDITOS haha *-* Ela traumatizou as crianças... Concordo contigo psé. KKKKKKK Manola, quase que eu morri quando fui na montanha russa lol KKKKKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi: Oi priminha KKKK Que nada, ainda tem muito o que melhorar psé. KKKKKKK Manola, eu não tenho coragem de ir no trem fantasma... Mentira, eu fui uma vez e não quero ir mais. KKKKKK Espero que goste. Beijos.  
><strong>

**Babb-chan: *-* KKKK Também adoro o jeito que ela responde a Kikbarro LOL KKKKKKKKKK Eu também quero andar no carrossel de Poneis malditos haha *-* Tipo assim, tem que tocar a musiquinha dos poneis... Se não perde a graça hehe. KKKK Pois é. Espero que goste... Mas tu já leu esse! KKKKK Beijos.**


	17. Retardados no Escuro, Parte 1

**Sei que demorei... Eu sei, mas o capitulo ta pronto há quase um mês e eu esqueci daqui e_e Sorry. Mas... vocês (não quem comentou), mas uma grande parte esqueceu da Priy ~chora~ prometo atualizar primeiro aqui, do que em outro site antes, Ok? **

**Beijos, Amo vocês :3**

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!<p>

Ok, isso é a única coisa que se passa em minha cabeça, na boa.

Mas, não me julguem, se coloquem em meu lugar e percebam que eu estou em um cenário de filme de terror.

- Sango, vamos morrer! – exclamei me abraçando a ela, quando mais um relâmpago clareou a cozinha.

- E aqueles putos, nem vieram nos salvar. – choramingou ela, revoltada. – Quando eu morrer vou voltar para mata-los dolorosamente. – completou com raiva.

Um Baque forte foi ouvido.

- Isso tudo é culpa da Carmem Sheila, a Tartaruga do Josh, que ele se esqueceu de alimentar e que começou a fazer vinganças contra pessoas bondosas como eu. TA FELIZ CARMEN SHEILA? - chorei revoltada.

- O QUE A CARMEM SHEILA TEM A VER? – Sango me deu um beliscão.

- AI! – reclamei. – Estamos em situação critica, Carmem Sheila é a culpada.

Ela parou um pouco e gritou:

- CARMEM SHEILA, SUA BITCH!

E então de repente...

Pá, tomei um susto e caí dura no chão. Mentira, um ser com os cabelos sobre o rosto apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU DISSE QUE ERA A SAMARA! – Gritei começando a correr pela cozinha, junto com a Sango.

- OOH SAMARA, LEVA A KAGOME, MAS ME DEIXE! – Sango gritava correndo também. – É CULPA DESSA PANDA MALDITA, QUE SÓ SABE COMER E DORMIR AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- MINHA CULPA? – Gritei correndo – É culpa da CARMEM! – completei indignada.

E então, eu e Sango (ainda no escuro, enquanto corríamos), acabamos esbarrando e caindo no chão. A Samara se aproximou e disse:

- Kagome, os seus sete dias acabaram.

- Ok, diga aos meus filhos que eu os amei muito. E que eles devem acordar a Ellen todo dia, com um balde d'agua , porque ela nunca me deixou fazer isso... – comecei a murmurar, mas então uma risada muito conhecida da minha parte soou no local.

- HAHAHAHA – ela dava risada. – Não acredito que caiu nessa.

- Ellen, SUA BITCH DESGRAÇADA, QUER NOS MATAR DO CORAÇÃO? – eu e Sango gritamos com raiva.

Ela jogou os cabelos para trás, enquanto ainda dava risada. Percebi então, que ela estava molhada.

- Você não devia estar na faculdade? – Sango perguntou se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

- Olha, eu que não fico na faculdade, enquanto vocês estão aqui. – ela respondeu dando ombros.

- E como descobriu que estávamos aqui, criatura? – Perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Silencio dramático, por favor, produção...

Dei um pequeno pulo de susto, com mais um maldito trovão. Fiquei feliz em saber que não fui à única.

- Rin. – e então ela deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Prima maldita... – murmurei. – Mas eu amo ela. – e então assenti.

Ficamos em silencio por um breve momento e então Sango perguntou:

- Cadê aqueles retardados, que chamamos de namorados?

- A ultima vez que eu os vi... – murmurei pensativa.

- Estavam na sala... – ela completou também pensativa.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, até que o Inuyasha disse:

- Acho que deveria ir à sala, ver se eles estão lá.

- É Inuyasha, concordo contigo... – murmurei. – Ellen vai na frente, porque não quero cair de novo. – sorri amarelo.

- Garota idiota, você não ouviu o Inuyasha falando com você agora? – Ellen deve ter revirado os olhos.

- Ah é... – murmurei. – Inuyasha? – chamei estreitando os olhos.

- Sim? – ele perguntou receoso.

- Se eu caísse ou tomasse outro susto, te mataria seu maldito. – dei um sorriso maligno, mas acho que ele não viu.

- Vamos para a sala, vamos! – Sango passou por mim, indo em direção à sala. - E MIROKU HOUSHI, SE VOCÊ ME ASSUSTAR PODE CRER QUE NÃO IRÁ TER FILHOS! - gritou ameaçadoramente.

- Calma Sangozinha... - Miroku falou.

- AAAAA! - Sango gritou e um barulho de tapa MUITO forte foi ouvido. - MIROKU, EU DISSE PRA NÃO ME ASSUSTAR! - Sango exclamou com raiva.

Quando entrei na sala (sendo seguida pela Ellen e o Inuyasha), encontrei um Miroku no chão com as mãos... Bem, acho que deu pra entender e... Ah, ele tinha a marca vermelha da mão da Sango no rosto.

E como vimos?

Simples, o Sesshomaru (que também estava molhado e que provavelmente tinha vindo com a Ellen), iluminou a onde o Miroku estava com o celular.

- Sangozinha... Quer acabar com os nossos futuros filhos? - perguntou no chão.

- E-Eu disse pra não me assustar! - ela retrucou começando a ficar vermelha.

- Mas Pô, precisava dar um chute e um tapa? - Miroku perguntou frustrado.

- Reflexos. - respondeu Sango, ah eu sabia muito bem desses reflexos impulsivos dela. Tapa e chute, toda vez que ela é surpreendida (com um susto), faz isso. Acreditem doí mais do que parece... BEM mais.

- É Miroku, da próxima vez, fique longe da onde a Sango está em um lugar escuro. - Sesshomaru falou dando risada.

Olhei para ele e comentei:

- Sesshy, cê ta parecendo um cachorro molhado. - sério, eu comentei sem pensar. SEM pensar mesmo.

- Cachorro molhado? - ele perguntou com raiva e isso piorou ainda mais, quando o Inuyasha começou a rir da cara dele, falando que ele parecia mesmo um cachorro. Claro, que o Miroku também começou a rir, e a Sango também e a Ellen também... E eu fiquei entre: Tentar controlar o riso e rezar para o Sesshomaru não querer me matar.

- Er... Sesshy... - falei tentando controlar o riso.

- Você me chamou de Cachorro molhado e Sesshy? - ele perguntou ameaçadoramente. - PAREM DE RIR, SEUS IDIOTAS!

- Cachorro... - Miroku falou se dobrando de dar risada (detalhe, ele ainda tava no chão).

- Molhado... - Inuyasha completou, fazendo com que eles rissem mais ainda.

Eu já ia começar a fazer todas as preces que eu havia conhecido, quando uma coisa veio na minha cabeça:

- Inuyasha, você é IRMÃO do Sesshomaru, então você também parece um cachorro. - sorri maldosamente, fazendo com que ele parasse de dar risadas na hora.

- Você ta de que lado, Mulher? - ele perguntou frustrado.

- Do lado que me faz continuar viva. - respondi dando ombros.

- Traidora. - ele estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, virando o rosto infantilmente.

Dei um sorrisinho e me virei para o Miroku, abaixando até ficar da altura em que ele se encontrava.

- Se você continuar rindo, faço questão de te capar. - sorri de um modo cruel.

- S-Sangozinha? - ele chamou a Sango temeroso.

- Não me meto, nas ameaças da minha amiga. - Sango falou dando ombros.

- Uia, acho melhor eu calar a minha boca. - vi por cima do meu ombro a Ellen assentindo conformada.

Levante-me com um sorriso satisfeito, pelo menos havia conseguido fazer com que os garotos parassem de dar risada.

- Sessh... Sesshomaru me perdoa? - perguntei fazendo carinha do gato de botas.

- Hn, Ok. Só porque fez os babacas pararem de rir. - ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Sou foda! - exclamei fazendo uma dancinha tosca.

- Menos Kagome, Menos. - Ellen falou também revirando os olhos. - ATCHIM! - espirrou.

- Ah é... - Sango murmurou pensativa. - Esqueci que vocês estavam molhados. - assentiu feito idiota.

- Esqueceu é? - Sesshomaru perguntou sarcasticamente. - Atchim! - espirrou discretamente.

- Kagome, vá buscar toalhas e algumas roupas lá no andar de cima. - mandou Sango.

- EU? - Perguntei indignada. - Porque não o Miroku?

- Estou no chão. - Miroku anunciou deitando rapidamente no chão.

- Levante daí, seu cretino! - Sango falou puxando a orelha dele.

- To levantando, To levantando. - Miroku falou desesperado, tentando evitar os puxões de orelha.

- Vá buscar as roupas, Miroku. - falei assentindo.

- Inuyasha, vai com essa frouxa da Kagome. - Ellen disse revirando os olhos. - RÁPIDO!

- Uia estressada, o que faz você pensar que eu vou? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ou eu conto daquele urso, você chamava de Raimundo. - ela deu um sorrisinho malvado.

- Não fale do Raimundo. - apontei para ela. Como ela ousa falar do Raimundo e ainda por cima, ameaçar de contar sobre ele?

- Urso? - Miroku perguntou.

- Raimundo? - Inuyasha perguntou espantado.

- Mas que diabos é esse Raimundo? - perguntou Sesshomaru tentando controlar o riso.

- Meu dinossauro de pelúcia... - murmurei contrariada.

- E quem põe esse tipo de nome em um urso de pelúcia? - Inuyasha perguntou.

- O que foi? Queria que eu o chamasse de Rex? - retruquei frustrada.

- E não é um nome normal, de um dinossauro? - Inuyasha respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Babaca. - estreitei os olhos e depois dei ombros. -Vamos logo. - anunciei seguindo em direção as escadas.

- Kagome, tome... - começou o Inuyasha, mas foi tarde de mais. Sim, eu tomei um tombo, SUBINDO as escadas.

- Eu to legal! - murmurei nos degraus.

- Como alguém caí, subindo as escadas? - Sesshomaru perguntou ironicamente

- Ela já não tem controle sobre os pés no claro, imagine no escuro? - Inuyasha devolveu com outra pergunta, enquanto ajudava-me a levantar.

- Não falem de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui. - retruquei. - Valeu Inu.

- Ok, Ok. - eles resmungaram.

- Ah, Kagome, não se esqueça de pegar algumas lanternas, dentro da minha gaveta de "bugigangas". - Sango avisou.

- Ah, claro. - assenti. - Enquanto isso, usaremos as luzes do celular. - falei pegando meu celular no bolso (Um milagre foi que ele não quebrou, com os tombos que eu tomei).

- Finalmente uma ideia brilhante. - Ellen resmungou e eu a ignorei, subindo as escadas enquanto segurava a mão do Inuyasha... Por receio de cair de novo e sair rolando escada a baixo.

**X-X-X**

Assim que Kagome e Inuyasha subiram, todos suspiraram. Sango olhou para o teto e quando voltou a fitar Sesshomaru e Ellen (que como um raio), haviam se sentado no sofá.

- VAMOS, LEVANTEM DAÍ! - Sango gritou arregalando os olhos. - SE ESTRAGAREM O SOFÁ, QUEM PERDE A VIDA É EU! - acrescentou desesperada.

Os dois levantaram em um pulo, assustados pela afobação da garota.

- Sua mãe vai te matar, por causa de um sofá? - Miroku perguntou.

- Ela comprou o sofá semana passada. - Sango engoliu em seco. - E alertou, que se caso ele fosse estragado por mim, pelo Kohaku ou pelo meu pai, poderíamos dar adeus para as nossas vidas.

- Minha sogrinha é bem... Não tenho palavras. - Miroku assentiu sorrindo amarelo.

- Atchim! - Ellen espirrou novamente. - Se eu ficar resfriada por causa da Kagome, vou acorda-la com um balde... Atchim! de agua... Atchim! Gelada. - completou com uma cara assassina.

Sango deu risada e Miroku a acompanhou.

- SANGO, A ONDE ESTÃO AS ROUPAS? - Inuyasha gritou do andar de cima.

- PEGUEM PARA ELLEN, ALGUMA MINHA E PARA O SESSHOMARU, UMA DO MEU PAI, NO GUARDA-ROUPA DO QUARTO DA MINHA MÃE! - respondeu a garota.

- TA! - eles gritaram em resposta.

- Vocês, são muito barulhentos. - Sesshomaru resmungou massageando as temporas.

- Você que é muito quieto Sesshy. - ele comentou dando ombros. - Não sei como a Rin te aguenta.

- Ela não me pega no colo. - ele respondeu e fez com que a Loira estreitasse os olhos.

- Uou, depois dessa eu ficava quieta. - Sango murmurou para Miroku, que assentiu concordando.

**X-X-X**

Um baque foi ouvido e depois o Inuyasha praguejou. Há, isso porque tirou sarro de mim na escada. U.U

- Machucou? - perguntei com um tom cínico.

- O que você acha? - ele perguntou do mesmo modo.

- Que deve ter doído muito, tchê. - fiz graça e dei risada.

- Idiota... - ele murmurou se separando de mim, quando entrei no quarto da Sango. - Vou pegar as roupas do Sesshomaru. - avisou.

- Bah. - resmunguei entrando no quarto da Sango. Estava... estranhamente arrumado. É, acho que ontem foi dia da faxina. Que a Sango não escute e nem leia isso. - Ah, sacanagem a Sango ter um closet enorme no quarto - murmurei estreitando os olhos, enquanto ia em direção a porta do mesmo.

E então, entrei naquela multidão de roupas. Na boa, é roupa pra não acabar mais. Bati a cabeça em alguns cabides e derrubei algumas roupas... Qual é, mesmo com a porta aberta, no closet não entra LUZ, nem dos raios.

Peguei qualquer calça e qualquer blusa que eu "senti" e fui pra fora, derrubando mais alguns cabides e batendo a cabeça em mais alguns deles.

- Porcaria... - resmunguei ao ver que meu celular tinha descarregado.

Estava saindo do quarto, quando deu mais um daqueles grandes relâmpagos.

- INUYASHA! - gritei saindo correndo desesperada.

- KAGOME! - ele gritou correndo em minha direção. Claro, que eu deduzi isso, já que esbarramos e batemos as testas, caindo no chão por causa do impacto. Detalhe eu por cima dele.

- Mas porque sempre caímos assim? - perguntei o encarando. Mentira, eu só via a silhueta dele.

- Cê acha que eu sei? - ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Deveria saber sô, tu que és o bonzão. – murmurei tentando dar ombros.

- Você com essas gírias malucas me confundem. – Inuyasha deu risada.

- Eu não sou confusa. – estreitei os olhos.

- Ah, é sim. – ele recrutou.

- Sou não. – recrutei.

- É sim. – Inuyasha murmurou, estávamos MUITO próximos. E então, em um impulso, IMPULSO, OK? . Dei um sorrisinho de canto e o beijei.

Oh, Shit.

Hormônios me possuindo. Ok podem me matar agora.

"**Loucura, é apenas uma questão de ponto de vista. – Johnny Depp".**

* * *

><p><strong>Continua... <strong>

**Mereço Reviews?**

**Babb-chan:**

***-* awn amiga, obrigada mesmo. Me deixa muito feliz teus comentários animadíssimos. KKKKK Kagome é o terror no parque de diversões, seilá, ela me lembra alguem... Sabe... *sai assobiando* FF MALDITO G_G Ele adora cortar minhas frases .-. Antes era pior, mas ele ainda continua fazendo isso e.e Espero que goste ( se bem que já leu KK). Beijos.**

**Kag Higurashi:**

**Amou mesmo, priminha? *-* KKKK Quem nunca? eu muitas vezes saio cantando com meus amigos no meio da rua. Fizemos uma versão de "Pelados em Santos" em inglês lol ficou ó uma merda KKKK Ainda mais, que ninguém sabe falar inglês direito e.e Quem sabe eu coloco aqui? o-o KKKK Beijos Priminha :3**

**Diiegoo:**

**Vou continuar sim, fico feliz que esteja gostando :3 Beijos.**

**ThaliCarvalho:**

**Ah parenta, não é má. Apenas lê com exclusividade e me dá seus comentários no msn KKK Mas comentar aqui, também é uma boa. KKK Beijos.**

**Kagomechan:**

***-* Vou continuar sim, espero que não tenha ficado TÃO curiosa KKK Beijos.**


	18. Retardados no Escuro, Parte 2

**Desculpem a demora. Sério T.T ~Mais uma vez eu esqueci daqui, mesmo dizendo que não ia esquecer ç.ç Jurava que já tinha postado e_e **

**Se eu fosse vocês, gostaria de me bater, mas como eu sou eu não me batam please T.T**

**Aceito reviews de presente de aniversário, já que o meu é amanha u_u 15/12 KKKKKKK **

**Boa leitura. **

Foi coisa de doido. Que isso.

Separamo-nos, com as respirações ofegantes e eu como a bela folgada que sou, ainda por cima dele.

- Obrigada por amortecer minha queda. – murmurei sem saber o que estava falando.

- Quando você cair, eu estarei lá... – Inuyasha falou revirando os olhos. – Assinado: Chão.

- Corrija essa assinatura. – protestei encostando minha testa na dele. – Quando eu caio, quem sempre está em baixo de mim é você.

- Você devia me agradecer, então. – Inuyasha murmurou.

- De que maneira? – murmurei começando a aproximar meus lábios novamente aos dele. Mas como não sou romântica.

"CABUM!" (N/a: Por favor, finjam que isso foi o barulho de um trovão ¬¬).

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Gritei batendo minha testa novamente na dele e rolando com tudo por cima do mesmo, caindo no chão em seguida.

- Kagome sua cabeça dura! – reclamou ele, provavelmente estava com a mão na testa... Igualmente a mim.

- Eu tenho um tijolo no lugar da cabeça, só pode. – falei esfregando minha testa. – Mas se for assim, você também!

- Você machuca a minha testa e eu sou a cabeça de tijolo? – ele falou indignado. – Cara, somos muito românticos... Na boa. – e então eu concordei, começando a rir logo em seguida.

- Vamos ganhar o premio de casal do ano. – falei encarando o teto. – Não estamos esquecendo de alguma coisa? – murmurei bocejando e escorando minha cabeça no ombro dele.

- Não, acho que não. – ele murmurou bocejando também. Maldita mania que temos, ao ver outra pessoa bocejando e logo em seguida fazer isso também.

Meus olhos foram pesando... Pesando... E eu dormi, ah que lindo. *-*

- Er... Kagome? – Inuyasha me cutucou antes mesmo que eu me imaginasse no planeta de algodão doce.

- Quê? – murmurei. Cara, eu admiro minha facilidade de dormir e ter sono rápido. Acho que nunca vou ter problemas com insônia.

- Lembrei-me do que estávamos esquecendo. – ele falou. – Sabe que subimos aqui, por um motivo, não é?

- Pare de enrolar. – resmunguei. – Fale... AAAAAA! – gritei mais uma vez e depois coloquei a mão na boca, dando um sorriso amarelo por ter gritado próximo aos "ouvidos sensíveis" do Inuyasha. – Sorry.

- Vou te dar um tapa, da próxima vez que fizer isso. – ele me encarou. Hehe ficou nervoso. – Nossos irmãos estão molhados na sala. – ele assentiu ou tentou. – Temos que ir levar as toalhas e entregar as roupas secas para eles. – comentou se levantando e me deixando deitada no chão.

- Ah preguiça. – revirei os olhos. – Vá sem mim e seja feliz...

- Dramática. – Inuyasha resmungou. Acredito que ele procurou as roupas que estavam caídas no chão, por causa do nosso belo tombo. – Não vai ir comigo?

- Não, não. – falei sem me importar.

- Feh! – ele resmungou novamente, antes de se afastar de mim.

- Estressadinho. – debochei olhando novamente para o teto.

E então eu fiquei... Sozinha.

Olhei para o lado desconfiada, olhei para o outro do mesmo jeito. Olhei para a porta do quarto... De quem eu não lembro e tive a impressão de ter visto uma sombra. Sente-me rapidamente estreitando os olhos, será que o Inuyasha tinha fingido que tinha ido embora e ficou?

- Inuyasha seu idiota, você ta ai? – perguntei engolindo em seco. – Não? – minha voz foi inauditiva.

Sabe aqueles momentos, em que você sente que tem alguém com você, mas você sabe que não tem ninguém então inúmeras histórias de terror começam a assombrar a sua mente?

E que você sente medo, e curiosidade e muito mais medo?

Ai você quer fugir, mas tem medo de que aquele ser se levante e corra atrás de você?

Ai você tem mais medo.

- O Famoso ditado... Se correr o bicho pega e se ficar o bicho come. – dei uma risadinha assustada. – Inuyasha, tem certeza que não é você? – perguntei novamente e então comecei a sentir algo andando sobre a minha perna direita. – Mas que diabos é... – meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi a barata. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BARATA! – gritei me levantando correndo e assim seguindo em direção as escadas(ainda no escuro). – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritei novamente quando escorreguei e saí rolando escada a baixo. É dessa vez teve sequelas, bati minha testa(de novo), no chão.

- Kagome cê ta bem? – Inuyasha perguntou correndo em minha direção preocupado.

- Eu acho... Que quebrei a minha testa. – falei me sentindo um pouco tonta. – É, Eu quebrei a testa... – choraminguei enquanto ele me levantava, percebi que a sala estava iluminada... Velas?

- Não tem como quebrar a testa. – Ellen falou provavelmente me encarando.

- Tem sim... – choraminguei sentindo minha pobre testa dolorida.

**Narradora:**

Na sala, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango e Ellen estavam na sala. Ellen e Sesshomaru estavam com os lábios tremendo. Sango e Miroku, não sabiam se davam risada ou se procuravam alguma coisa para ilumina-los.

-Se eu tiver uma Hipotermia por causa da demora da Kagome, enfiarei ela em uma banheira com gelo. – Falou Ellen com raiva.

- Não exagere Ellen. – Sesshomaru falou. – E porque diabos ainda estamos no escuro? Vão buscar algumas velas!

- Oras Sesshomaru, por quê não vai procurar? – Sango cruzou os braços indignada – Tem empregada aqui não, manolo. – e então se jogou no sofá.

- A casa é de quem? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- A Casa é da Kagome. – mentiu ela sem se importar. – Peça para ela procurar, oras.

- É mais fácil a Kagome colocar fogo na casa, do que encontrar uma alguma vela. – Ellen falou espirrando.

- A sua falta de fé nela, é completamente perturbadora. – Miroku falou ironicamente, enquanto seguia em direção à cozinha.

- A onde cê vai, seu retardado? – perguntou Sango franzindo o cenho. – Ah, agora ele vai querer pular no ralo e mudar de fase que nem o Mário Bros... Tsc, Tsc. – véi, acho que ela é quem é a verdadeira retardada.

- Ralo? Mário Bros? – Sesshomaru perguntou frustrado. – Aquilo é um "Caninho", pô.

- Caninho? – Ellen começou a dar risada. – Cara, não é esse nome não! – começou então, a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro negativamente.

- Ah é? Então qual é o nome? – Sesshomaru encarou Ellen.

Ela fez uma careta, sorriu amarelo, coçou a nuca e então disse:

- Prensando bem, Caninho é melhor que Ralo. – ela comentou dando uma risadinha nervosa. – É... Me parece uma boa... Caninho, sabe...

- I'M A GENIUS! – gabou-se o mais velho, fazendo pose de convencido e logo em seguida espirrando. – Maldito Inuyasha...

- Hey, não fale mal do Ralo. – Sango reclamou apontando para ela.

Eles se encararam em silencio, sem ao menos saber sobre o que estavam conversando.

Então barulhos de panelas caindo na cozinha foram ouvidos por eles, até que Sango, em um pulo, saiu correndo e gritando:

- AS PANELAS NOVAS NÃO! – gritou desesperada. Sua mãe iria lhe matar se as panelas novas, caíssem e se amassassem. – Miroku seu imbecil, cadê você? – perguntou. – Caramba, essa cozinha ta um breu... Miroku? – tornou a perguntar quando viu algo que poderia ser Miroku. Oras, poderia ser algum fantasma querendo lhe pregar uma maldita peça.

- Ai meu dedinho... – Miroku reclamou se escorando na mesa. Estava procurando as velas, quando bateu o dedinho na perna da mesa, que fez com que ele se escorasse no balcão e derrubasse algumas panelas.

- Você não tava de tênis? – Sango franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Eu tirei meu tênis – ele assentiu. – Assim como todo mundo. – suspirou. – Sango, acha as malditas velas? Véi, to me sentindo em um filme de terror.

- Talvez porque minha casa seja amaldiçoada. – Sango virou de costas para ele com um pequeno sorriso maldoso, enquanto ia até algumas gavetas em busca de velas. – A-Amaldiçoada? – ele engoliu em seco, e olhou para os lados como se esperasse que algo o puxasse para baixo ou o cutucasse. – Ande logo com isso Sango... – deu uma risadinha nervosa, enquanto ainda olhava para os lados temeroso. Um trovão foi ouvido e um grito feminino também... Ou foi impressão dele?

- Você tem medo Miroku? – Sango perguntou com os olhos um tanto arregalados, enquanto colocava a vela na altura do rosto. Sim, de algum modo extraordinário, ela havia conseguido encontrar três velas e também já as havia acendido.

- Eu vou te bater. – Miroku falou em um fio de voz. Todos sabem, que é brincadeira certo? Só pra avisar.

- Oh, que agressividade. – Sango revirou os olhos. – Pegue as três que estão sobre o balcão e vamos para a sala. – avisou dando ombros.

- Sango, eu tenho DUAS mãos. – Miroku falou indignado. – Espera que eu leve a terceira vela com a boca?

Ela pareceu pensar e depois disse:

- Portanto que não deixe que ela apague tudo bem. – deu ombros.

Miroku parou em um pequeno momento de choque. Sua namorada não era tão retardada assim... Era?

- Sango pega logo a vela, palhaça. – suspirou enquanto passava por ela e ia em direção ao balcão, pegando duas das três velas e indo para a sala, deixando a moça sozinha.

- Filho da mãe. – foi tudo o que ela falou antes de pegar a vela em cima da mesa e seguir para a sala.

Quando voltou para a mesma, Inuyasha já havia descido e também já tinha entregado as toalhas para Sesshomaru e Ellen.

- Cade a Kagome? – perguntou estranhando a falta da amiga. – Foi abduzida?

- Decidiu ficar lá em cima. – Inuyasha respondeu dando ombros, enquanto se jogava no sofá desocupado.

- Ela tem problemas. – Sesshomaru falou, estava usando uma toalha para secar os cabelos.

- Você convive com ela há tanto tempo e não tinha descoberto isso? – Ellen revirou os olhos, enquanto também secava os cabelos louros.

Ficaram um pouco em silencio, enquanto Sango e Miroku ajeitavam as velas em cantos estratégicos para iluminar melhor a sala.

- Paz. – murmuraram se jogando no sofá ao lado de Inuyasha, quando terminaram.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – ouviram gritos e olharam automaticamente para a escada bem a tempo de verem Kagome rolando escada a baixo e batendo a testa no chão.

- Kagome cê ta bem? – perguntou Inuyasha se levantando em um pulo e correndo em direção dela.

- Eu acho... Que quebrei a minha testa. – falou ela meio desorientada . – É, Eu quebrei a testa... – choramingou enquanto Inuyasha ajudava ela a se levantar.

- Não tem como quebrar a testa. – Ellen encarando-a.

- Tem sim... – choramingou ela.

- Puts, ficou um galo feio. – Miroku falou indiscretamente, enquanto Kagome se sentava ao seu lado.

- AAAAAAAA eu quebrei a testa... – choramingou ela de novo, enquanto todos observavam o enorme "calombo" que havia se formado.

- Sango, vai buscar gelo. – Sesshomaru falou. – Esse negocio vai ficar feio.

E realmente havia ficado. Sango, segundos depois, voltou com uma compressa de gelo e deu para Kagome colocar sobre a testa.

- Meus neurônios devem ter saído do lugar... – murmurou ela dando risada. – Vamos, se distraiam sei que querem rir da minha desgraça, seus putos. – falou ao ver que os amigos tentavam a todo custo reprimir as risadas.

- Cê ta linda, na boa. – Ellen falou dando risada e sendo seguida por todos os outros presentes.

- Vou contar uma piada. – Kagome falou tentando mudar o foco das risadas.

- Você não sabe contar piadas. – Inuyasha falou olhando para ela.

- Eu sei sim. – mostrou a língua para ele e começou: - É um dialogo engraçado. Tinha Duas Formigas conversando...

Uma Falou pra outra:

- Qual o Seu Nome?

Ela Respondeu:

-Fu.

-Fu de que?

-Fumiga, e o seu?

-Ota

-Ota fumiga?

-não, OTAVIO . – e então começou a dar risada feito idiota. Por um lado havia funcionado, os outros haviam parado de dar risada. Só que agora, eles a encaravam como se ela tivesse algum problema mental.

Inuyasha olhou para ela e exclamou enquanto ia rapidamente em direção a onde as mochilas estavam.

- Kagome cadê o seu remédio?

- Remédio? – ela franziu o cenho. – Eu não tenho remédio, não manolo... Oh como dói. – falou ao apertar a compressa sem querer sobre o galo.

- Ela é assim mesmo? – ele olhou para a Ellen com uma cara feel like a poker face. – Tipo, ela nunca contou uma piada tão trágica como essa. – acrescentou frustrado.

- Ela caiu de cabeça quando nasceu meu caro, BEM forte. – ela assentiu. – Vou me trocar, ou ficarei resfriada. – acrescentou se levantando, pegando as roupas que Sango tinha lhe dado e seguindo em direção á cozinha. – Se algum de vocês me seguir, irei cortar a cabeça e pendura-la na porta. – ameaçou.

- Sesshy aconselho você a se trocar lá em cima. – Miroku falou dando risada da careta que ele fez com o apelido.

- Me chame de Sesshy de novo e eu te corto o... – não precisa continuar querido, acredito que todos da sala entenderam o que você quis dizer.

- Parei. – ele engoliu em seco, e deu uma risadinha.

Sesshomaru passou por eles e subiu as escadas, em passos calmos. Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e se sentou no sofá (que antes os dois que haviam saído estavam) e Sango fez o mesmo.

- Então né... Porque você desceu gritando?

- Eu achei que tinha visto um fantasma e em seguida baratas. – Kagome assentiu levemente. – Ou foi ao contrário...

- Era coisa da sua cabeça. – Inuyasha falou. – Eu disse pra descer comigo, mas não quis né...

- Se você disser eu te avisei, eu faço você engolir um sapato. – ameaçou ela estreitando os olhos.

Inuyasha assentiu.

- Mas eu disse pra descer. – deu um sorriso maldoso e então recebeu uma compressa de gelo na cara. Uia, pontaria certeira essa, né?

Sango e Miroku arregalaram os olhos.

- Miroku, vá buscar mais uma compressa de gelo. – Sango falou ao ver que o olho de Inuyasha começava a ficar inchado.

- Ok. – ele se levantou e começou a seguir em direção á cozinha, mas ai um sapato (que não sabemos da onde se tele transportou), o atingiu em cheio na cabeça.

- ESTOU NA COZINHA IDIOTA! – Ellen gritou.

- Eu realmente tenho medo de vocês. – a morena falou. – INUYASHA SEU IDIOTA, ME JOGA... Dê-me o saco de gelo, por favor. – sorriu ao ver que ele iria mesmo Jogar o saco.

- Eu deveria tacar na sua cara. – ele resmungou estendendo à compressa. Realmente o olho dele estava começando a ficar roxo, será que tinha jogado com muita força?

* * *

><p><strong>Continua... Mereço Reviews?<strong>

**Obrigado por terem comentado, não poderei responder agora, mas amei todos os reviews:**

**K **

**Kag Higurashi**

**MissFF**

**Babb-chan**


	19. Versão da Barbie Morena

**NÃO ME MATEM, POR FAVOR!**

**Mais uma vez, eu acabei esquecendo de postar aqui G_G Não sei se eu pretendia esperar fazer o capitulo 20 e juntar com esse, já que 1, 576 palavras ficam BEM poucas aqui T-T Mas enfim, enquanto tava mexendo aqui acabei vendo que não tinha postado. Se alguém ainda lê a fic, me perdoem por favor. **

**Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't be afraid if I'll go crazy for you<strong>

**Don't be surprised if I'll fall at your feet**

**I don't care about what they think of me**

**I don't know what to do**

**'Cause I'm falling for you (for you)**

_Não tenha medo, se eu vou ficar louco por você_

_Não se surpreenda se eu cair aos seus pés_

_Eu não me importo sobre o que pensam de mim_

_Eu não sei o que fazer_

_Porque eu estou apaixonado por você (por você)_

Oi, Oi Gente. To me sentindo a Kéfera... Mas ok, ela é diva então pode.

Depois de toda aquela zona que ocorreu na casa da Sango, ficamos de castigo. Quando eu digo: "Ficamos de Castigo", significa que todo mundo ficou de castigo, até mesmo a Ellen e o Sesshy que estão na faculdade.

HAHAHAHAHAHA~

Eu acho que não deveria estar rindo, já que eu tive que arrumar meu quarto de "cabo a rabo" naquele fim de semana... Isso não é legal, porque agora eu sei que existiam coisas lá que eu nem ao menos sabia.

Ai umas semaninhas passaram, Mamis me liberou do tortuoso castigo e o Inu me chamou para jantar. Ah isso com certeza vai ser a coisa mais romântica que já aconteceu em toda a minha vida.

– Chamou para jantar, a joça ficou séria. – Rin falou sentando-se em cima da minha cama.

– Não diga. – respondi dando um sorriso e ela revirou os olhos. – Pela primeira vez na vida, não sei o que vestir. – joguei-me na cama dramaticamente.

– Como se você tivesse um ótimo senso de moda. – Sango murmurou enquanto digitava algo no computador.

– Cala a boca. – estiquei meu braço até onde estava um travesseiro e joguei na direção dela. – Eu não sei o que vestir, porque nunca fui a um jantar romântico. – suspirei e então Rin falou:

– O Inuyasha disse que seria um jantar mesmo?

– Aham. – assenti convicta.

– Então tem que ser algo formal. – ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios como se estivesse pensando.

– Mas não tão formal porque a Kagome tem cara de velha. – sentei-me rapidamente com os olhos arregalados.

– AAA eu preciso fazer uma consulta com o Dr. Hollywood. – comecei a falar freneticamente e elas me olharam num pokerface profundo.

– Eu tava brincando. – Sango franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça frustrada. – Rin, nós vamos ter muito trabalho...

– Muito... – minha prima suspirou. – Vamos começar com a maratona de provas, por que só temos 6 horas para arrumar a Kagome.

– Seis horas é muito tempo. – revirei os olhos.

– Temos que te ensinar a andar em um salto, porque você tem um péssimo equilíbrio, escolher o vestido dentre vários que você tem guardados e que nunca usou, ai vamos escolher o sapato, então você vai tomar banho, lavar os cabelos e fazer uma hidratação, faremos suas unhas, maquiagem, arrumaremos seu cabelo, ai você vai vestir suas roupas, colocar o sapato, pegaremos algum acessório e por fim, uma bolsa. – Sango falou enumerando nos dedos... Será que ela tem dedos o suficiente pra tudo isso?

– Sango, eu vou jantar fora... Não vou casar. – exclamei assustada.

– E quem disse que esses são preparativos para um casamento? – Rin revirou os olhos. – Meu amor, isso é o básico.

– Mas eu sei andar de salto. – protestei lembrando-me do dia em que me transvesti (Fantasiei) de Kikyou.

– Ta. – Sango revirou os olhos também... Sério, esse povo vai ficar caolho. – Mas isso não diminui o tempo e nem o aumenta. – deu ombros. – VAAMOS COMEÇAR!

– Socorro... – choraminguei. – Eu devo ter sido uma péssima pessoa na minha encarnação passada... Só pode.

– E talvez você seja uma péssima pessoa nessa vida também. – Rin resmungou enquanto analisava as unhas.

– Que papo é esse Rin? – perguntei imitando o Arnold.

– Bah. – Sango protestou. – VAMOS MORFAR!

– Sou a Power Ranger Roxa. – falei levantando-me. – Pera ai... Não tem Power Ranger roxa!

– E nós também não vamos Morfar. – Rin cortou a graça da brincadeira.

– Maldosa. – mostrei a língua para ela e então ela balançou a cabeça e olhou-me como se dissesse: "Ora de começar!".

_**Seis horas depois...**_

Elas não me deixaram ver absolutamente nada do que fizeram, até que tivessem terminado completamente. Eu não reconheci (de novo), a pessoa que estava no espelho.

Sango e Rin haviam escolhido um vestido tomara que caia, que tinha a parte de cima preta com detalhes sutis de flores, em renda e com algumas pedrinhas nos centro delas. A saia do vestido era azul, tendo um forro azul e uma camada mais fina e um tanto maior que a anterior, ficando quase que transparente nas pontas. Um sapato Pump Women, opaco preto. Eu estava usando um colar que estava escrito: "Dream", na cor bronze. Eu devo parabeniza-las, amei minha maquiagem, que era num tom claro, mas que era realçada pelo delineador, elas haviam passado lápis de olho azul e bastante rímel para deixar meus cílios grandes. Meu cabelo foi penteado para trás e tinha algumas madeixas presas, deixando as outras soltas. Passaram um gloss rosado em meus lábios e me deram uma bolsa-carteira preta, que tinha o feixe dourado. ( nanananana_u_u/set?id=66302192).

– Não se mexa. – Sango falou quando eu fiz menção de mexer a cabeça para ver como meu cabelo estava atrás.

– Sango pare de ser perfeccionista. – Rin ralhou colocando as mãos na cintura. – Como está se sentindo?

– Uma boneca de plástico. – respondi encarando-me. – Poxa agora eu virei à versão da Barbie morena, posso virar famosa. – pisquei para mim mesma.

– Cala a boca Guria, tu só ficou assim por causa da gente. – Sango me deu um peteleco. – Não reclame! – avisou apontando para mim, quando fiz menção de reclamar.

– Ok. – murmurei que nem criança. – Everybody On The Left. – comecei a cantar e ela não se conteve.

– Everybody on the Right. – Sango cantou começando a dançar.

– Everybody - bo body - E-Everybody in the house, say – Todas nós… Sim, a Rin também cantou. - Lalalalala (hey!) Oh Lalalalala (hey) Oh Lalalalalala... Yeah! – E então, TENTAMOS imitar o "Sambinha do Thunder". Ok eu sei que não é samba e nem nada do gênero, mas para mim que não tem o mínimo de coordenação motora, é complicado, não é?

– Nós temos sérios problemas mentais. – Rin falou dando risada.

– Temos pipoca no lugar do cérebro. – Sango disse.

– Ou vocês que foram contagiadas pelo movimento sexy. – comentei indo em direção à porta.

– E colocamos um mamão na cabeça. – Sango disse seguindo-me.

– Me deixaram de fora. – Rin choramingou.

DING DONG~ AU AU... AU AU também, pra fazer parte dessa onomatopeia tosca u_u.

– Ui, a campainha. – falei antes de seguir em direção as escadas. Eu me senti como se fosse uma pessoa idosa enquanto as descia, por que fiquei me segurando tão firme do corrimão, como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

– Então já sabe, nada de ir em busca das esferas do dragão, nem de tentar alimentar um Shinigami por que se não, ele irá querer que vocês peguem um Death Note e a Kagome com um desses seria... Melhor se vocês encontrarem um desses traga diretamente pra mim. – Ellen falou para Inuyasha. – Agora é sério, cuide da minha irmã ou eu acabo com você. – deu ombros e se virou para mim enquanto eu me aproximava deles.

– Pode deixar. – Inuyasha falou sorrindo enquanto me observava. – Vamos? – perguntou oferecendo-me o braço.

– Aham. – devolvi o sorriso e enlacei meu braço ao dele.

– Cuidado vocês dois. – Sango falou.

– Tchau. – Rin falou rindo e puxando as duas (Ellen e Sango), para dentro de casa assim que nós estávamos fora da mesma.

Eu e Inuyasha caminhamos até o carro dele, eu me sentia tão... Ansiosa e nervosa. Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro e depois foi para o lado do motorista.

– Você está linda. – ele murmurou encarando-me.

– Obrigada. – agradeci. Nossos rostos foram se aproximando e finalmente selamos um beijo calmo, e cute-cute... Cute-Cute(?). MASOQ, isso está muito errado produção.

When I look in your eyes

I can see me and you

Remember this time that will last 'til the end

When I find you in my dreams

I just won't let you go

I'll hold you in my heart

I can't live without you

I can't live without your love

_Quando eu olho em seus olhos_

_Eu posso ver eu e você_

_Lembre-se este tempo que vai durar até o fim_

_Quando eu encontrar você em meus sonhos_

_Eu não vou deixar você ir_

_Eu vou manter você no meu coração_

_Eu não posso viver sem você_

_Eu não consigo viver sem o teu amor_

– Só que eu estou parecendo a Barbie. – murmurei rindo levemente.

– Você é bem mais perfeita que a Barbie. – ele falou dando risada. – Espero que goste do nosso programa. – falou endireitando-se e ligando o carro.

– Claro, vamos ter mais audiência do que o Silvio Santos. – brinquei e ele riu, mas não disse mais nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua... Mereço reviews?<strong>

**Meus lindo(as), me perdoem eu não tinha a intenção de deixar acumular tanta coisa assim, eu acabei me ocupando com outras coisas e deixando vocês um tanto que de mão. Me desculpem :C **

**Obrigada mesmo por terem comentado, espero que não me deixem T-T**

**Tentarei postar o próximo ainda essa semana! **

**Obrigado: **

**Diiegoo**

**Obrigada por se oferecer *-* Seu precisar, contarei contigo sim. Beeeeeeijos. *-**

Guest

Fico feliz que tenhas gostado *u* Beijos.

Kag Higurashi

Own Manola, me desculpa T-T Eu mal venho ao çç Só quando posto FP, e tenho me sentido culpada )o) Vou tentar me inteirar mais aqui, pra não esquecer de vocês çç Me desculpe! Beijos.

MissFF

Obrigada *-* Me desculpe a demora T-T Beijos!

minory-chan

Obrigada mesmo! Oh shit, me sinto culpada ao ler reviews assim T-T Tentarei não atrasar de novo çç Beeijos e me desculpe mais uma vez.

Babb-chan

aaaaaaaawn minha amiga, sdds seus reviews grandes auhsuahs Me desculpe a demora de atualizar aqui, eu realmente tinha esquecido T-T Espero que goste! Beeeeeeijos.


End file.
